Um Casamento Mais do Que Conveniente
by Camila Malfoy
Summary: Hermione perdeu tudo o que tinha quando se divorciou. Draco perderia tudo o que tinha se não se casasse antes dos 30. Um casamento entre os dois seria mais do que conveniente. A filha dela até se parecia com ele. E ele se perguntava o por quê.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Todos os personagens e os acontecimentos de acordo com o livro não me pertencem. (Quem dera!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Um Casamento Mais do Que Conveniente<strong>

_Traduzido por **Camila Malfoy** (Capítulo 5 em diante) e  
><strong>MalfoyLady<strong> (Capítulos 1, 2, 3 e 4)  
><em>

_Original: A Marriage Most Convenient, by **Anne M. Oliver**_

_**Resumo: **__Hermione Granger já esteve em um casamento fracassado e não estava procurando por outro, no entanto, quando seu marido a deixou, ele também a deixou enterrada em dívidas. Se ela quiser manter seus negócios e sua casa, ela tem que arranjar dinheiro, rápido._

_O playboy Draco Malfoy não ligava se passasse a vida toda solteiro, no entanto, ele estava quase chegando aos 30 anos e com essa data vinha também uma terrível verdade... ele teria que se casar, e logo, se ele quisesse manter a fortuna da família e os negócios de seu pai._

_Portanto, Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy decidiram entrar em um acordo de negócios, ou em outras palavras, um casamento mais do que conveniente. Ela casaria com ele para que ele pudesse herdar sua fortuna. Ele casaria com ela para que ela conseguisse manter seu pequeno negócio, sua casa... e sua filha? Espera! Draco sabia que ela tinha uma filha? E porque a menina tem olhos azuis, cabelo loiro e se parece, demais, com ele?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Prólogo – Quatro anos e nove meses antes.<br>**_Traduzido por MalfoyLady_

"Perdão, eu não sabia que tinha gente aqui," Draco Malfoy disse enquanto entrava em um cômodo, que ele achava estar vazio, na casa de Marcos Flint. O local era escuro, sua única iluminação era a luz da lua entrando pelas frestas da cortina, a qual a mulher segurava aberta. Ela deixou o tecido escapar de suas mãos quando o escutou falar.

"Não, tudo bem, eu vou sair," ela disse. Ela contornou a grande mesa de bilhar que havia no quarto e Draco se jogou em uma cadeira perto da lareira.

"Você pode ficar. Você estava aqui primeiro. Mas se não se incomodar, eu gostaria de ficar por um tempo também." Ele puxou a máscara que cobria seus olhos e a deixou cair no chão. Tomou um grande gole da bebida que segurava na outra mão e disse: "Eu odeio essas coisas, você não?"

"O quê? Bailes de máscara?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, claro, isso que quis dizer." Ele tomou o resto da bebida, esticou as pernas e se pôs a observar enquanto a mulher de vestido branco atravessava o quarto. Ela começou a avaliar os tacos de bilhar que estavam na parede. "Eu vi você no salão mais cedo," ele disse a ela.

Ela olhou pra ele por cima do ombro, "Como?"

"Eu estava dizendo, que eu notei você mais cedo. Você me pareceu familiar. Eu disse ao meu amigo que você me parecia familiar." O que ele realmente disse a Marcus Flint foi que a mulher de vestido branco, máscara branca e com o longo cabelo cacheado era a mulher mais linda em toda a mansão, e ele mal podia ver todo seu rosto. Ele desejava alguns momentos a sós com ela. Quando ele entrou no salão de jogos da mansão de seu amigo, ele estava simplesmente tentando escapar das ações de sua mãe tentando dar uma de cupido, no entanto ele deu sorte, pois a mulher de branco estava esperando por ele.

Esse baile de máscaras era uma piada, em vários sentidos. Sua mãe havia convencido uma amiga a promover esse evento, convidando os mais puros puro-sangue, para que seus dois filhos, solteiros, pudessem achar suas noivas. Ele tinha apenas 25 anos, mas sua mãe estava preocupada. Ela ficava o lembrando que se ele não casasse antes dos 30, ele perderia toda sua herança. A mansão, o dinheiro, os negócios... Tudo iria para a mão de seu odiável primo: Talbert Malfoy. Tudo culpa de uma mágica antiga que seu bom e velho ta-ta-ta (quantos ta's?) ta-ta-taravô colocou em seu testamento, muitos anos atrás.

Se os homens da família Malfoy não se casassem antes dos 30 e produzissem um herdeiro até 3 anos depois, eles perdiam tudo para o primo mais próximo. Draco já havia pedido para seus advogados procurarem por uma brecha no testamento, mas era irrevogável. Mas Draco não estava preocupado. Ele ainda tinha muito tempo. Ele não seria forçado a se casar antes do tempo certo.

Isso não significava que ele não podia se divertir um pouco. "Então, qual é o seu nome?" ele perguntou.

"Isso é um baile de máscaras," ela respondeu, embora com nenhum tom de defesa ou desdém. "Nossas identidades devem permanecer em segredo, Draco Malfoy."

"Viu, eu estou em desvantagem," ele disse. Draco se levantou e andou até a mesa de bilhar, pegou uma das bolas e jogou em um dos buracos. "Eu tirei minha máscara, portanto agora você sabe quem eu sou."

"Eu saberia de qualquer forma, seu cabelo é muito distintivo."

"Se eu não soubesse que você é uma puro-sangue, eu diria que também sabia sua identidade. Seu cabelo me parece muito distintivo também." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. Ele havia pensado, por um breve momento, quando ele a viu pela primeira vez, que ela podia ser sua conhecida de infância, Hermione Granger. Ele nunca havia dito a ninguém que tinha uma _quedinha_ por ela enquanto estavam na escola. Não havia razão para acreditar que ela estaria naquela festa. Ele bem sabia que sua mãe convidara apenas as puro-sangue.

Ela sorriu e ficou de frente pra ele, do outro lado da mesa, pegou uma bola e jogou no ar. Ela disse: "Sim, somente puro-sangue estão aqui hoje, certo?"

"Certo, o que significa que somos todos amigos aqui, então me diga seu nome," ele falou se aproximando dela. Seu perfume era maravilhoso.

Ela sorriu e disse, "Isso provavelmente nos faz parte da mesma família também." Ele riu. Ela ainda estava com uma bola na mão, mas ele se aproximou e a tomou, seus dedos fazendo uma rápida carícia na mão dela. Ela olhou para a mão dele e então para seus olhos cinzas.

"Façamos disso, mulher misteriosa," ele começou, "se eu conseguir acertar a bola oito com essa bola e derrubá-la naquele buraco ali," ele apontou para um buraco distante, "você tem que tirar sua máscara. Não me contento mais apenas com um nome."

"Se você não conseguir, o que eu ganho?" ela perguntou e se aproximou. Ele olhou rapidamente para o corpo da morena. O vestido era justo no colo, fazendo com que o decote se aprofundasse cada vez que ela respirava, o deixando maravilhado. Com uma mão segurava a bola, usou a outra para alisar o braço dela.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, se aproximou ainda mais e disse: "O que você quer, meu amor? Diga seu preço. Você já sabe meu nome, já conhece minha aparência. O que mais tem pra pedir?"

"Que tal um beijo?" ela disse corajosa.

Ele deu um sorrisinho faceiro e então riu. Então disse: "Esqueça tudo, amor. Você ganha!" Ele pegou a bola que tinha na mão e a jogou em uma direção qualquer, fazendo-a cair no chão. "Errei a bola oito. Você ganhou. Pode pegar seu beijo."

Hermione Granger não podia acreditar que ela estava sendo tão _sem-vergonha, _e com Draco Malfoy, entre todas as pessoas. No entanto, era aparente que ele não sabia quem ela era. E qual era o problema com um simples beijo? Ela sempre havia se perguntado como seria beijá-lo, e quando ela teria outra chance como essa?

Ela estava naquela festa com sua amiga, Kelly McKenzie. Que era de fato uma sangue-puro. Ela estava ali porque precisava de uma noite de folga longe de seu marido. Ela estava casada há apenas seis meses e já era infeliz. Não sabia o que fazer quanto a isso, seu casamento era uma fraude. Ele falou mil e uma coisas para fazer com que ela se casasse com ele, e ela, cega, acreditou em todas as mentiras... Principalmente quando ele dizia que queria uma casa cheia de crianças, como ela tanto sonhava. Então, durante os últimos quatro meses, eles estavam tentando, tentando e tentando engravidar, e toda vez que aquele momento do mês chegava, ela chorava. E ele a confortava. Comprava presentes e dizia que eles tentariam mais uma vez no mês seguinte.

O mentiroso de merda.

Ela ligou pra ele no trabalho naquela manhã pra dizer que estava ovulando e ele precisava ir pra casa naquela momento pra que eles pudessem trabalhar no que ela chamava de "projeto bebê". Ele disse que estaria logo em casa, pro almoço e pra _sobremesa_. Ela decidiu o surpreender e foi até o escritório dele em casa. Ficou completamente nua, sentada na mesa dele o esperando (algo que ela normalmente nunca faria). Então lá estava ela, esperando, quando o telefone dele tocou. Ele devia ter esquecido. Ela abriu a gaveta para procurar o aparelho e foi ai que ela viu aquilo. 'Aquilo' sendo uma conta médica, de um consultório trouxa, cobrando um procedimento que ele havia feito seis meses atrás e ainda tinha que pagar... Uma vasectomia.

Hermione começou a tremer de fúria, medo e confusão. Ela olhou a conta novamente, olhou para a data e viu que a consulta havia ocorrido duas semanas antes do casamento deles. Durantes seis meses ele estava mentindo pra ela, a consolando quando ela chorava, dizendo que eles logo teriam um filho, 'não se preocupe', 'não tema'. Ela amassou a conta em uma bola, jogou o telefone que ainda tocava contra a parede, saiu do escritório e foi pra casa de sua amiga.

Kelly a convidou para vir com ela a esse baile, e por tudo que era mais sagrado, ela decidiu que ia sair e se divertir. Kevin chegaria em casa e ficaria se perguntando onde ela estaria, se preocupando e esperando. Ele mentia pra ela há seis meses, ela podia mentir pra ele agora.

Hermione se afastou da mesa de bilhar e rodeou o homem a sua frente com um olhar predatório. Draco Malfoy era um homem maravilhoso. Feições perfeitas, lindos olhos, alto e muito inteligente. Ele provavelmente faria bebês lindos, e Hermione se perguntou o que seu marido diria se ela chegasse pra ele e dissesse, "Querido, advinha? Eu finalmente estou grávida!"

Ele finalmente assumiria a mentira? Ela apostava que não. A única coisa que iria acontecer seria que ela finalmente ia ter seu tão sonhado bebê. Se ela deixasse essa chance passar, certamente ela não teria outra.

Ela continuou a inspecioná-lo e ele continuava a sorrir. "Talvez eu não queira um beijo agora." Ela disse.

"Ah... voltando atrás na aposta, não é? Isso não é muito nobre da sua parte." Ele pegou um dos cachos dela entre os dedos e começou a brincar com ele. "O que você quer?"

"Oh, Draco Malfoy, você não faz idéia," ela disse com uma voz rouca e baixa. Ela decidiu que deveria tentar esconder ao máximo sua identidade, a começar pela voz. Não serviria de nada se ele descobrisse quem ela era. Agora ele a circulava, como se ele fosse um leão faminto e ela, sua presa. O único problema com essa analogia é que ela estava mais do que disposta a ser pega.

Ela alisou o rosto dele e ele perguntou. "Então, me diga seus termos, meu amor."

O coração dela batia tão forte, que ela tinha quase certeza de que ele podia ouvir. Ela moveu os dois de forma que ele estava com as costas encostadas na mesa. Mordeu o lábio inferior, prestes a desistir de tudo, prestes a correr e se esconder, quando ele, delicadamente, tocou seu lábio e disse: "Então?"

O dedo dele ainda estava perto de sua boca, então ela tomou a mão dele na sua e beijou o dedo do loiro com delicadeza. E então, em um ato completamente insano, que ela certamente não faria se estivesse sem aquela máscara, ela colocou o dedo dele em sua boca e o chupou. Draco fechou os olhos. "Eu quero fazer amor com você," ela disse enfim, soltando o dedo do loiro. Ela abriu o zíper do vestido que usava e o deixou cair. Ficou somente com a calcinha que usava.

Quando a seda branca escorregou pelo seu corpo, parando ao redor de seus pés, ela teve que conter a vontade de se cobrir com os braços. Ela estava quase gritando. Ela estava com medo. Ele afrouxou a gravata, a jogou no chão, se aproximou de Hermione e foi em direção a sua máscara.

A morena balançou a cabeça em negação. "Esse é o acordo, Draco. Você não vai saber meu nome, ou como eu sou. Essas são minhas condições."

Os olhos dele percorreram todo o corpo dela e ele disse: "Eu posso muito bem ver como você é, amor, mas eu entendo que você está com todas as cartas, figurativamente falando, claro, já que você não tem onde guardá-las. Tudo bem, faremos do seu jeito. Estou dentro, se você estiver."

Ele pegou sua varinha e trancou a porta. Depositou a varinha na mesa e se despiu lentamente. Como algum sonho erótico e sensual, quando estavam em nada mais que roupas íntimas, eles ficaram se encarando por um momento que pareceu durar séculos.

Finalmente, ele tentou alcançá-la novamente e ela se esquivou. "Eu quero apenas beijá-la. Você pode continuar com essa maldita máscara."

Ela concordou. Ele posicionou sua mão atrás do pescoço dela e a puxou de encontro a ele. O colo dela subia lentamente a cada respiração profunda. Ele desejava os lábios dela... Desejava devorá-los, prová-los, possuí-los. Sua boca tocou a dela e o gosto era mais doce do que ele imaginara. As bocas lutaram em um beijo que não era gentil, nem exigente, algo entre os dois.

As pontas dos seios rosados dela tocaram o peito dele, e uma das mãos dele capturou um dos seios na mão, beslicando o mamilo. Com a outra mãe ele segurava o logo e cacheado cabelo. Draco não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era real. Coisas daquele tipo não aconteciam na vida real. Ele havia entrado naquele cômodo porque estava entediado, e queria ficar sozinho, e agora ele estava ganhando bem mais do que podia ter imaginado.

O pulso de Hermione acelerava mais e mais. As mãos de Draco estavam por toda parte. Ela não se sentia como ela mesma. Nunca havia se sentido tão sexy, erótica, e tão consciente do próprio corpo antes. Era maravilhoso. Dava a sensação de algo proibido, mas ela não ligava pra isso.

Antes que ela se desse conta do que acontecia, eles já estavam completamente despidos e ele a colocava sobre a mesa de bilhar. Ele passou a mão por todo o corpo dela, começando do pescoço, passando pelos seios, barriga, e continuou descendo. Ela fechou as pernas e quase disse para que ele parasse.

Draco sentiu a hesitação dela e, se ele fosse um homem melhor, ele daria a chance dessa misteriosa mulher desistir de tudo, mas ele não era um santo. Era tarde demais pra isso, e se ela se negasse, ele se afastaria... Provavelmente.

Enquanto os dedos dele começavam a explorar entre as pernas dela, a boca do loiro nos seios dela, Hermione decidiu que era tarde demais pra voltar atrás. Ela o tomou em sua mão. Ele era grande, grosso e maravilhoso. Ela começou a acariciá-lo e ele gemeu. Parando a atenção que dava aos seios dela, ele levantou a cabeça, "Assim, meu amor, assim está ótimo."

Para Hermione parecia que tudo estava indo rápido demais, mas pensando bem, aquilo não era um encontro, não era uma noite com um namorado. Não havia preliminares quando dois 'estranhos' transavam sobre uma mesa de bilhar. Ela puxou o cabelo dele com força e o beijou novamente, nem um pouco gentil, faminta.

Ele a segurou pela nuca com uma mão e a beijou na mesma intensidade, contornando cada traço daquela boca. Ela tinha um gosto tão bom, tão doce, como chocolate e menta. Ele cortou o beijo e voltou para os seios dela, chupando com força um mamilo. Hermione arqueou as costas e gemeu.

Ele olhou pra ela e implorou, "Me diga seu nome."

Ela só conseguia balançar a cabeça em negação. Ele colocou um joelho entre as pernas dela e começou a falar sacanagem. Hermione normalmente odiava aquele tipo de coisa, mas havia algo libertador em escutar Draco Malfoy falar sacanagem e indecências ao seu ouvido enquanto transavam. Uma transa. Não era amor. Não estavam fazendo amor. Era apenas uma transa, primitiva, básica, natural, e se ela fosse sortuda o bastante, certamente engravidaria.

Mas então ele disse: "Merlin, eu não tenho proteção. Deixa eu pegar minha varinha." Ele tentou alcançar a varinha que estava em cima da mesa e Hermione entrou em pânico. Pegou a varinha dele e jogou do outro lado do salão.

E então, fazendo o mesmo que seu marido, ela mentiu. "Está tudo certo, já cuidei disso, não vai acontecer nada." Ela o empurrou, fazendo com ele ficasse deitado de costas, começou a beijá-lo no peito, ficou por cima dele, uma perna de cada lado, e fez com que ele a penetrasse por completo. Ela estava no comando. Ele se contorceu embaixo dela e chegou a gemer de prazer.

Hermione pendeu a cabeça pra trás e começou a se movimentar. Ele segurava os quadris dela, logo depois passando para os seios. Ela pensou que seria capaz de morrer de tanto prazer.

As mãos dele passeavam pelas costas dela, pelos quadris, pelas pernas. Hermione não parava de se mexer e sua cabeça pendia pra trás em sinal de prazer. Draco percorria pelos seios e barriga da morena. O quarto era escuro e ele não podia ver quase nada, mas ele sentia. E o que ele sentia, era maravilhoso.

Ela não fazia nenhum som, enquanto ele gemia abertamente embaixo dela. Ele não ligava. As chances eram que ele provavelmente nunca mais veria essa mulher... mas ele queria vê-la novamente. Ele queria _vê-la_ agora!

Draco abriu os olhos. Os dela estavam fechados enquanto ela continuava a se mover para cima e para baixo em cima dele. Uma mão apoiada no peito dele e a outra atrás dela. Ela era a coisa mais linda que ele já havia visto em toda sua vida, mesmo com aquela máscara no rosto. Os lábios de Hermione se entreabriram e a respiração dela ficou ainda mais ofegante, e então ela emitiu seu primeiro som... Uma só palavra... "Assim!"

Os quadris dela giravam contra ele, e quando ela começou a massagear os próprios seios, Draco enlouqueceu embaixo dela, começou a se movimentar fora de controle. Ele estava tão perto. Ele levou uma mão a onde os dois se encontravam, para ajudá-la. Mas ela não precisou. Tão logo ele gozou, ela veio logo atrás.

A força do orgasmo dele foi tão grande, que ele arqueou as costas, fazendo com ela fosse elevada e caísse para frente contra o peito dele. Quando tudo acabou, nenhum dos dois podia se mexer. Ele continuou dentro dela, e ela por cima dele. Então, em um ato altamente doce, ele acariciou o cabelo dela, descendo para as costas e depois tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele e o beijasse.

Ele se moveu, fazendo com que ela ficasse ao lado dele e a segurou em seus braços. Aquilo a surpreendeu. Ela não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Ele finalmente disse alguma coisa: "Eu vou ter que comprar uma nova mesa de bilhar pro Marcos."

Hermione não pode evitar. Ela riu. Ela se sentou e riu. Ele acariciou o contorno do rosto dela. "Deixa eu ver o seu rosto, por favor."

Ela concordou e disse: "Tudo bem, mas vamos nos limpar e nos vestir primeiro." Ela saiu de cima da mesa antes dele e se vestiu muito mais rápido. Ela se virou, afastando-se dele, mas ele foi atrás dela e fechou o zíper do longo vestido. Ele a beijou no ombro e tentou alcançar a máscara, mas ela se virou rapidamente.

"Só um segundo," ela disse. "Eu acho que deixei minha bolsa e minha varinha perto da janela, onde eu estava quando você entrou. Você pode pegar pra mim?"

Ele concordou. Terminava de se vestir enquanto andava até a janela. Afastou a cortina, mas não viu bolsa alguma, muito menos uma varinha. "Desculpa, meu amor, mas não consigo encontrá-las." Ele virou em direção a ela. Estava sozinho no cômodo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Quatro anos e nove meses depois:  
><strong>_Traduzido por MalfoyLady_

"_Uma grande fortuna é a melhor receita que eu já ouvi para a felicidade." – Jane Austen_

"_Uma grande fortuna é a única coisa que uma mulher quer em um homem." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Uma grande fortuna não é importante em um relacionamento, mas não machuca ninguém." – Hermione Granger._

"Eu só digo isso, Malfoy, você está ferrado," Marcus Flint falou. "Você sabia que esse dia ia chegar. Você esperou, e esperou, e esperou, e agora você só tem exatamente três meses antes de fazer trinta anos. Você ainda é solteiro e seu primo idiota vai herdar tudo o que você tem."

"Eu ainda tenho tempo!" Draco reclamou. Sim, ele ainda tinha três meses pra se casar. Que diabos, ele sabia que estava na beira do abismo. Não precisava que Marcus Flint passasse isso na sua cara. "Só me faça um favor, Flint. Vá trabalhar ou volte pro hotel e se prepare pro banquete de hoje à noite. Faça qualquer coisa que não seja ficar aqui me enchendo." Um de nós dois deveria estar fazendo algo construtivo, você não acha?"

"Eu acho que você devia pensar seriamente em anunciar seu noivado hoje à noite, no banquete, com qualquer pessoa, qualquer uma, mesmo que seja um casamento de conveniência, mesmo que você tenha que contratar alguém pra se casar com você. Você tem que se proteger, Malfoy," Marcus o avisou.

"Você quer dizer que eu tenho que proteger meu dinheiro, certo? Mas de qualquer forma, tão estranho quanto pareça, eu quero me casar por amor."

"Eu nunca pensei que fosse ouvir Draco Malfoy despejar uma coisa idiota e romântica como essa!" Marcus riu.

"Por que você acha que eu esperei tanto tempo? Eu não sou um idiota ou um romântico, mas eu sou o melhor homem que eu conheço e eu mereço o melhor, e o melhor, é casar por amor."

Marcus riu. "É melhor que você se contente e case com uma pessoa que vai ser feliz com o seu dinheiro, porque você não tem tempo pra se apaixonar. O que você pretende fazer essa tarde?" Marcus perguntou.

"Não é óbvio?" Draco perguntou, levantando os braços. "Eu estou sentado em um banco, no meio do parque, perto do hotel onde estamos hospedados, em um resort, de férias. Então eu acho que pretendo fazer apenas isso. E as pessoas acham que eu sou o idiota."

"O que seja, Malfoy," Flint balançou a cabeça em discordância e disse: "E quando seu primo Talbert for o novo presidente da Malfoy Global, e o novo dono da Mansão Malfoy, e tiver com todo o seu dinheiro, pelo menos você vai ter o banco no parque, certo?" Ele se afastou com desdém. Virou e disse: "Boa sorte em encontrar alguém pra se apaixonar e casar enquanto fica sentado ai, e até hoje à noite!"

"Obrigado." Draco respondeu sarcasticamente. Fechou os olhos. Ele sabia que seu tempo estava acabando. ele sabia que nunca iria casar por amor a essa altura do campeonato. Ele havia esperando por isso por tanto tempo. Havia somente uma mulher em especial com quem ele havia sentido uma conexão, uma mulher com quem ele gostaria de casar, e diabos, ele havia passado somente uma noite com ela, cinco anos atrás, e nem sabia como ela era ou seu nome. Flint estava certo. Ele era um tolo romântico que estava realmente ferrado.

Ele sentiu alguém cutucá-lo no joelho. Abriu os olhos e viu uma menininha, com não mais de quatro anos, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis acinzentados, segurando duas flores. Ela disse: "Senhor, você parece triste. Quer uma flor?"

"Por quanto você as está vendendo?" Draco perguntou, sempre o pessimista.

"Você é bobo. Elas são de graça. Você quer a azul ou a rosa?"

"Eu sou uma garoto, então dificilmente eu vou escolher a azul. Eu quero a rosa," Draco brincou. "Onde você apanhou essas flores?"

"Eu as peguei ali," ela disse. E apontou em direção a um pequeno jardim de flores perto de uma árvore.

Draco franziu o cenho e disse: "Ninguém nunca lhe disse para não pegar flores de parques públicos? Se todo mundo saísse apanhando flores não restaria nenhuma para os outros apreciarem."

Agora a garotinha franziu o cenho, "mas eu só peguei duas. Uma pra mim e uma pra você. Você quer a rosa ou não?"

"Como é o seu nome?" Ele perguntou. "E ninguém nunca lhe ensinou que você não deve falar com estranhos? Cadê a sua mamãe?"

"Se eu não falar com você, eu não posso lhe dizer o meu nome," ela tentou mostrar a razão. A garotinha tentou subir no banco, mas teve problemas por causa da altura. Draco suspirou com nojo, olhou ao redor por um pai ou responsável e então ajudou a menina a subir no banco. "Obrigada," ela disse.

"Pelo menos você é educada e não tem catarro escorrendo do nariz. Odeio crianças com catarro," Draco disse.

"Eu odeio uvas," ela respondeu. "Meu nome é Alice."

"Meu nome é Draco," Draco disse formalmente. Ela segurou a flor rosa para ele e ele a pegou.

A menina sorriu e disse: "Draco é dragão em latim, você sabia?"

Draco ficou intrigado. "Pelos infernos, como você sabe uma coisa dessas? Quantos anos você tem?"

"Inferno é uma palavra feia," ela disse. "E eu completei quatro anos ontem. Tive uma festa e tudo o mais. Meu pai não pode ir, mas tudo bem. Ele não vem mais meee ver com muita freqüência. Mamãe e papai são divorciados."

"Inferno não é uma palavra feia. É um lugar, ao sul daqui, e eu provavelmente o visitarei um dia. E eu sinto muito que ele não pode ir. E feliz aniversário atrasado. Como você sabia que Draco era dragão em latim?" ele perguntou.

"Minha mãe tá me ensinando latim," ela disse.

"Por quê?" Draco perguntou seriamente.

"Você é engraçado," ela respondeu.

"Sua mãe está lhe ensinando latim, aos quatro anos, e você diz que eu sou engraçado? Cadê a sua mãe professora de latim? Eu acho que preciso ensinar algumas coisas a ela. Como por exemplo, não deixar a filha dela ser raptada. Você não deveria estar sozinha."

"Eu não estou sozinha, eu estou com você," ela disse. Ela saiu do banco e disse: "E eu estou com a minha babá. Ela dormiu de novo. Ela sempre faz isso. Ela tá ali." A garotinha apontou para uma senhora que estava sentada no banco do outro lado do parque, dormindo.

"Bom, vamos lá, vamos acordá-la," Draco disse. A garotinha alcançou e segurou na mão dele. Draco ficou confuso e puxou a mão, "O que você está fazendo?"

"Segurando sua mão," ela explicou.

"Bom, pare com isso. Sua mão é grudenta," Draco falou. A menina ficou triste, o que fez Draco se sentir mal por alguma razão insana. "Isso faz de você uma pessoa sortuda. Eu adoro mãos grudentas. Aqui, segura minha mão." Ele estendeu a mão em direção a garota e ela aceitou feliz.

Antes que ele alcançasse a senhora adormecida, ele escutou uma mulher gritando o nome da garotinha. Ele girou a cabeça em direção a voz e a garotinha disse: "Ali tá a minha mamãe!" Draco olhou para mulher que gritava o nome de Alice e corria em direção a eles. A respiração dele quase parou. Era Hermione Granger.

Hermione pegou a menina nos braços e disse: "O que você pensa que está fazendo, mocinha?" Finalmente ela notou Draco Malfoy, e sentiu como se mal pudesse respirar. "Draco? Ai minha nossa. Obrigada, Malfoy. Eu estava na calçada do hotel, vi a babá, mas não vi minha filha. Fiquei tão preocupada! Minha babá deve ter dormido de novo. Estou tão agradecida que foi você que encontrou ela. Muito obrigada por me dá a minha filha." Ela estava quase sem fôlego quando terminou seu discurso. E ela realmente queria dizer cada uma daquelas palavras, e quase literalmente, porque ele realmente havia lhe 'dado' sua filha.

Ele sorriu pra ela e disse, "Não há de que, Hermione." Ele sorriu para Alice e disse, "E não há de que pra você também, senhorita Alice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Sentado em um banco:  
><strong>_Traduzido por MalfoyLady_

"_Felicidade em um casamento é completamente questão de chance." – Jane Austen_

"_Felicidade em um casamento é apenas questão de fazer acontecer." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Felicidade em um casamento é completamente impossível." - Hermione Granger.  
><em>

Hermione abraçou sua filha e continuou a dizê-la que ela não devia se afastar da babá, falar com estranhos e não devia fazer sua mãe se preocupar. Draco ficou imaginando o que a criança _'devia'_ fazer.

"Então a criança é sua?" Draco perguntou. Hermione colocou Alice de pé no chão e lançou um olhar sarcástico a ele.

"Sim, Draco, essa é minha filha." Ela respondeu com desdém.

"Ela não parece com você."

"E daí?"

"Eu lembro de ter visto o seu marido uma vez, e ela também não se parece com ele," ele disse sem tato.

Hermione suspirou impaciente e disse, "Às vezes, isso acontece."

"Você tem olhos castanhos, ela tem olhos azuis," Draco apontou.

Alice olhou para Draco e disse: "Mamãe diz que meus olhos são mais cinzas do que azuis, tá vendo?" Ela se aproximou de Draco, arregalou os olhos e ele se aproximou pra poder ver melhor, mas Hermione rapidamente puxou a menina de perto dele.

Antes que Draco pudesse comentar mais sobre esse estranho fato da cor do olho, a babá de Alice acordou e correu em direção a eles, "Oh, Senhorita Granger, senhorita Granger, eu fechei meus olhos por apenas alguns segundos! Me desculpe!" E pegou a mãe de Alice da mão de Hermione.

"Ingrid, eu já lhe disse, você não pode fechar os olhos de modo algum quando estiver cuidando da Alice," Hermione disse calmamente. "Ela é impossível e apenas um segundo é o bastante pra algum desastre acontecer, como ela dar de cara com Draco Malfoy." Hermione se virou para o homem em questão e sorriu, para que ele pudesse ver que ela estava brincando. Ela se virou para a babá mais uma vez e concluiu, "Leve ela de volta para a suíte no hotel, por favor."

"Tchau, Draco," Alice disse enquanto acenava para Draco. "Espero que você se sinta feliz logo."

"Hmm, obrigado, jovem Alice, e eu espero que ninguém lhe seqüestre enquanto sua babá dorme e sua mãe está sei lá aonde." Draco respondeu. Ele podia ver que Hermione estava franzindo o cenho e aquilo o divertia demais.

Hermione respirou fundo, a última coisa que ela devia fazer era amaldiçoar Malfoy na frente de sua filha. "Eu vejo você mais tarde, querida," Ela beijou a filha no rosto e observou enquanto ela se afastava. "Não diga coisas sobre seqüestro para as crianças, Malfoy. Você pode assustá-las. Tente usar o cérebro que eu acho que existe na sua cabeça, hmm?"

"Eu acredito em contar as crianças somente a verdade, Hermione." Draco disse com um sorrisinho faceiro. "Diferente de você."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" ela perguntou, sua testa enrugando ainda mais.

Ele não tinha certeza do que queria dizer com aquilo, mas ele tinha certeza que significava alguma coisa. Ele queria rir da cara que ela estava fazendo, mas se conteve. "Por que a sua babá lhe chamou de senhorita Granger? Eu pensei que você tivesse casado com um americano idiota alguns anos atrás."

"Eu casei, ele era canadense, e agora estamos divorciados. Ele ficou lá e eu estou de volta... e por que eu estou lhe contando isso? Por que você disse que eu não falo a verdade e por que a minha filha disse que você está triste?"

Draco cruzou as pernas e deu um tapinha no banco ao lado dele. Ela entendeu o gesto e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ignorando a primeira pergunta, ele respondeu a segunda, vagamente. "Eu não estou triste. Eu acho que ela é meio alucinante ou coisa parecida. Ela me disse que você está ensinando latim a ela, um pouco nova demais pra isso, não acha?" Draco ainda segurava a flor rosa na mão.

"Eu acredito que uma criança nunca é jovem demais pra aprender, e eu estou ensinando apenas algumas palavras. E pra completar, ela não alucina, isso é uma coisa terrível pra se dizer de uma criança, embora eu tenha minhas dúvidas sobre você. Você é completamente louco. O que você está fazendo aqui nesse resort?"

"Eu estou de férias," ele disse. "E você?" Ele ficou girando a flor entre os dedos, mas ela caiu no chão. Ia se levantar para pegá-la, mas Hermione foi mais rápida.

"Estou aqui para um banquete e um baile, que vai ser oferecido pelo seu amigo, Marcus Flint." Ela respondeu. Ela se abaixou para apanhar a pequena flor e Draco aproveitou para apreciar a vista. Belas pernas, belo bumbum, cintura fina, lindos seios... Ela ainda era uma mulher muito atraente. Hermione nem mesmo notou que ele a observava. Estendeu a flor a ele e ele aceitou com um sorriso. "Eu não fui convidada, mas estou indo como acompanhante de Harry. Espero conseguir alguns associados, já que decidi começar meu negócio aqui do zero. E também vou me divertir um pouco antes de me mudar para a casa dos meus pais." Ela disse depois de sentar-se ao lado dele novamente.

"Você vai morar com seus pais?" ele perguntou e começou a rir. "Isso é engraçado."

Ela lançou um olhar raivoso a ele.

Ele parou de rir.

"Ah, você não estava brincando?" ele perguntou. Ela suspirou e levantou-se.

"Eu tenho que ir. Foi quase agradável encontrá-lo novamente, Draco." Ela começou a se afastar.

"Hey, hey, hey, traga seu traseiro de volta pra cá, Granger," ele exigiu. Ela olhou pra ele com um olhar fulminante. Ele deu outro tapinha no lugar ao lado dele. Ela cruzou os braços e sustentou um olhar que dizia claramente _'nem pensar, seu imbecil.'_ Ele deu outro tapinha, para enfatizar o pedido.

Ela continuou de pé.

"Por que você está se mudando para a casa dos seus pais e começando seu negócio do zero?" ele perguntou.

Ela sentou-se novamente e decidiu não contar a ele toda a verdade. "Ainda não encontrei um lugar para morar, e faz sentido, já que eu me mudei, preciso de novos associados para o negócio aqui." Ele não precisava saber que ela não tinha dinheiro para uma casa porque seu marido havia ficado com todo o dinheiro dela. E que ele também havia ficado com todo o negócio que ela havia montado no Canadá. Ela não ligava para essas coisas. Ela tinha a filha dela e isso era tudo o que importava. Ela relaxou no banco e olhou para o céu de abril. "É lindo, não é?" Ela quis dizer o dia, o céu, o sentimento de estar viva... Ele podia escolher. Ela simplesmente estava feliz por estar de volta a Inglaterra e ter sua filha com ela.

"Sim," ele respondeu. Tomando uma perspectiva completamente diferente a dela e olhando para o rosto da mulher a sua frente. Ela sentiu um leve toque em seu rosto e olhou para ele rapidamente. Ele estava afastando a flor rosa do rosto dela quando ela virou para olhar. Nenhum dos dois comentou sobre o ato. Ele não sabia por que havia feito e ela não sabia por que queria que ele fizesse de novo.

Hermione sentiu uma leve dormência pelo corpo e achou que talvez, estivesse corando. Ela se lembrou da ultima vez que vira Draco, em um outro baile, na noite em que sua filha fora concebida. Do nada, ela perguntou, "Você vai para o baile?"

"Infelizmente," ele respondeu. Embora, já que ela estava indo, ele pudesse mudar a resposta. Poderia ser uma ocasião feliz, já que ambos se encontrariam naquela noite.

"Por que infelizmente?" ela quis saber.

"Eu tenho que anunciar meu noivado essa noite. Não planejava fazer isso, mas acho que já é a hora."

Ela ficou extremamente desapontada por ele está noivo, embora soubesse que não tinha razão para ficar daquele jeito. "A sua noiva sabe que o anúncio é algo que você teme?" ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Ah, eu não tenho uma noiva," ele disse pensativo. Ele continuou brincando com a flor entre os dedos. Ele parou e tocou o rosto dela com a flor novamente, mas dessa vez ela o afastou. Ele colou a flor no banco, entre os dois.

"Estou confusa," ela disse e pegou a pequena flor.

Ele olhou para ela. "Tenho certeza de que está."

Quando ele não disse mais nada, ela falou, "Sério, Malfoy, eu estou surpresa que você já não seja casado, mas como você vai anunciar um noivado se você não tem uma noiva?"

"É complicado, mas tudo se resume ao fato de que eu tenho que me casar antes de completar trinta anos. Eu já queria estar casado a essa altura, mas a única mulher que eu quis casar, eu não vejo a quatro anos, e ela não me quis." Ele disse. Ela também nunca quis ser vista. Ele não iria contar a Hermione que ele havia encontrado com a mulher em questão apenas uma vez em sua vida, em um baile, onde ele havia transado com ela, mas ela o deixou antes de se revelar. Ele não queria que Hermione sentisse pena dele. Ele franziu o cenho e perguntou a ela, "Você sente pena de mim?"

"Não," ela respondeu rindo. "Muito menos acredito em você."

Ele tomou a flor da mão dela, parando brevemente e sentindo contato de sua pele com a dela. O pequeno movimento a fezela engolir em seco e o fez enrijecer. Ambos desviaram o olhar, mas ele tocou o nariz dela com a flor. "Isso é inteligente da sua parte. Nunca acredite em um homem que pede pra você ter pena dele. Provavelmente ele estará mentindo."

"Você é estranho, Draco," ela disse ainda sorrindo.

Do nada ocorreu a ele que ele queria beijá-la. E que ele não havia sentido vontade de beijar uma mulher desde o dia em que encontrou aquela mulher misteriosa naquele salão de jogos. Que estranho. Essa era Hermione Granger e ele queria beijá-la. Ele continuou a encará-la e ela fazia o mesmo.

Repentinamente ele se levantou, "Eu tenho que ir." Ele não tinha de ir, ele não tinha nada a fazer, mas ele sabia que se não se afastasse logo, ele teria que matar o desejo de beijá-la. Poderia ser um desastre, afinal de contas, ele precisava achar uma mulher para se casar e Hermione havia acabado de se divorciar. Ela tinha uma filha, era nascida trouxa, então não havia **a menor possibilidade dele se casar com ela.**

E mais, se ele a beijasse, ele sentia que _teria_ que se casar com ela. Embora tivesse levantado para partir, ele sentou-se de volta no banco e continuou a encará-la.

"Draco, você está me encarando," ela disse.

"Mesmo? Eu pensei que você que estivesse me encarando," ele disse calmamente. Ele estava quase se inclinando, iria beijá-la, quando teve uma idéia e se afastou. "Diga a sua filha obrigado pela flor, porque do nada, estou me sentindo mais feliz." Levantou-se novamente para sair. Ele veria Hermione naquela noite e aquilo o deixava extremamente feliz.

Ela também se levantou. "Eu pensei que você tivesse dito antes que não estava triste e que ela estava alucinando."

"Isso é uma coisa terrível a se dizer sobre uma criança, Granger," ele riu. Colocou a pequena flor rosa no bolso. Ele decidiu que iria guardar como uma lembrança daquele dia. Ele também decidiu que Hermione Granger seria a pessoa perfeita para se ter um casamento de conveniência e aparência. Ele esperaria para ver o que ela acharia da idéia naquela noite. Conhecendo ela, provavelmente diria que ela o chamaria de louco novamente... E talvez ele fosse, ou talvez estivesse tendo a idéia mais lúcida de toda a sua vida.

Ela o lançou um olhar impaciente, o qual ele adorava. "Eu confirmo o que disse antes. Você, Draco Malfoy, ficou muito estranho depois de velho".

Ela começou a se afastar, mas ele a pegou pela mão e a puxou de volta. "E eu confirmo o que eu disse antes, amor."

Ela ficou paralizada por ele a ter chamado de 'amor'. Ele a chamara daquela forma NAQUELA noite, há muito tempo atrás. Claro, ele não suspeitava, suspeitava? Ela perguntou nervosa, "E o que seria?"

Que ela faria uma ótima esposa, claro. "Você com certeza gostaria de saber." Ele disse com um sorrisinho. Deixou a mão dela cair e ela se virou, rapidamente, e foi andando pela calçada. Virando-se duas vezes para olhá-lo. Ele continuava sentado no banco com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Ela falou pra si mesma. "Eu acho que ele realmente é louco."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Quartos de Hotéis e Serviços Labiais:  
><strong>_Traduzido por MalfoyLady_

"_Mulheres solteira tem grandes possibilidades de serem pobres, o que é um forte argumento a favor do casamento." – Jane Austen_

"_Homens solteiros tem grandes possibilidades de atraírem mulheres solteiras que só os querem pelo dinheiro." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Mulheres solteiras deviam sempre ter dinheiro escondido em alguma conta bancária, porque caso contrário, ela tem grandes possibilidades de serem usadas quando se casarem." – Hermione Granger  
><em>

Hermione chegou em seu quarto, no hotel, e abriu as janelas para deixar ar fresco entrar. Ela nem tinha se planejado para esse evento, tendo voltado para a Inglaterra há apenas alguns dias, mas de última hora, ela decidiu ir. Harry e Gina estariam lá também e a convenceram de que era uma boa idéia. Ela resolveu que não faria nenhum mal restabelecer alguns contatos, fazer novos amigos e deixar todos saberem que ela estava de volta.

Ela esteve no Canadá durante três anos, mas mudou-se após seu divórcio. Ela não voltou por causa da saudade... Não era isso. Foi por causa dos problemas financeiros. Ela tinha uma galeria de arte muito famosa no Canadá, ela lidava com antiguidades, pinturas raras, e era muito boa no que fazia. Ela tinha uma casa enorme, dois carros, e sua filha estudava em uma escolha onde apenas os melhores dos melhores e os mais ricos que os ricos estudavam. Então, a analogia do balde de água fria aconteceu, mas ao invés do balde, foi um Divórcio, com '**D**' maiúsculo.

Não era uma grande surpresa pra ela que seu casamento tivesse acabado. Ele estava fadado ao fracasso a partir do momento em que ela chegou em casa, voltando do St. Mungus, e disse a Kevin, 'Adivinha só? Eu estou grávida e nós dois sabemos que não é de você!' No entanto, a farsa do casamento e da família feliz continuou, muito convincente, por mais alguns anos. Quando Kevin se apaixonou por uma mulher chamada Lauren e pediu o divórcio (ainda com D maiúsculo), a farsa desmoronou.

Hermione pensou, claro, por que não, eles não se amavam, eram mais como amigos, ou colegas distantes, do que amantes ou companheiros. Então ela disse que não tinha problema algum. E então ele começou a fazer pedidos. Ela ganhava mais do que ele, então ele queria um grande acordo. Ela ficou calada e disse pro advogado satisfazer os pedidos dele.

Então ele disse, 'quer saber, o seu negócio é mais próspero do que o meu, eu quero metade dele.' Hermione disse, 'certo, fique com tudo. E lá veio ele, 'eu quero a casa.' Ela amava aquela casa, mas deu pra ele. Mas a última gota foi quando ele pediu guarda conjunta da filha dela.

Ela disse NÃO, completamente maiúsculo, e ele bem sabia a razão. Na verdade, ele usou a 'razão', para conseguir todo o resto que queria. A ameaça nunca foi dita nas palavras certas. Mas ambos sabiam que, ou ele tinha o que queria, ou o segredo dela estava arruinado. Mas ele ainda teve a cara-de-pau de dizer que a amava e que a tinha criado desde a infância, e embora não fosse o pai biológico, ele ainda a amava como tal. Que baboseira. Ele deve ter plagiado aquelas frases de algum romance de Nicholas Sparks.

E então Hermione fez uma coisa que nunca havia feito. Ela fugiu, de certa forma. Ela deu ao idiota todo o dinheiro que possuía no mundo, seu negócio, sua casa e tudo o que ele teve que fazer foi assinar um contrato renegando os direitos de paternidade sobre a filha 'deles'. Era um pequeno preço a se pagar.

Empacotou tudo o que ainda tinha, o que não era muito, e voltou para a Inglaterra com sua filha e a babá de sessenta e sete anos. Já que estava sem dinheiro (para não dizer falida), elas viveriam temporariamente com sua mãe e seu padrasto. Ela estava determinada a abrir um novo negócio em Londres e, conhecer pessoas nesse baile seria um ótimo modo de começar. Embora fosse um baile informal, patrocinado pela companhia de Draco Malfoy e tendo Marcus Flint como anfitrião, ela sabia que poderia conhecer possíveis associados nesse baile. E no mais, o último baile que ela foi tendo Malfoy como convidado, não terminou de forma tão ruim assim. Hermione virou-se para sua mala, tirou uma foto de sua filha, colocou sobre o criado mudo e foi tomar banho e se trocar.

Draco ficou chocado ao ver Hermione naquela manhã. Da última vez que ele ouvira falar dela, ela estava no Canadá e muito bem casada. Ele mal podia acreditar, e ela tinha uma filha, uma filha de quatro anos. Apenas quatro anos. Draco sentou-se na beira de usa cama e pensou sobre tudo. Não foi há quatro anos atrás, a ultima vez em que ele a viu? Ele não conseguia lembrar. Quando foi a última vez que ele a viu? Não importava, ele a veria no baile, naquela noite.

Ele não sabia que ela estava na lista de convidados e talvez ela nem estivesse. Mas ele estava feliz, de alguma forma, por ela estar lá. E divorciada. As coisas iriam funcionar melhor do que ele esperava. Draco agia como se esse baile fosse uma forma civilizada de agradecer todos os associados e clientes de sua companhia. Quando na verdade, era sua forma de tentar arranjar uma esposa.

Ele precisava de uma, em três, ou estava tudo perdido. Ele concordou em deixar Marcus Flint, seu sócio, tomar conta de tudo, então seu amigo havia convidado todas as mulheres solteiras que ele conhecia no mundo bruxo entre 18 e 38 anos, para que Draco escolhesse alguma. Ele não queria uma esposa, ele não sentia falta de uma esposa, mas ele PRECISAVA de uma esposa. Isso se quisesse manter sua casa e seu negócio. Ele até já tinha feito uma lista com três mulheres... Mas isso foi antes de Hermione Granger estar de volta em Londres.

Ela estava linda como nunca, ainda magra, atraente e com a língua afiada. Como quando ele mandou ela tomar conta da filha dela e ela o mandou cuidar de sua própria vida. Draco sorriu do modo como ela lhe deu um olhar de 'engole essa', agarrou a mãozinha grudenta de sua filha e acordou a babá, antes de mandar as duas de volta ao hotel.

Ela daria uma ótima esposa. E o avô dele se remexeria no túmulo por ele estar casando com a defensora de todos os sangues ruins. Não que ele fosse fazer isso só por vingança, principalmente o homem estando morto, e não era legal se vingar de um homem morto. Mesmo assim, ela ainda era muito, muito, muito, bonita. Ela era quase tão bonita quanto sua mulher misteriosa, e ela nem usava uma mascara.

Ele ainda tinha várias horas antes do baile, então ele decidiu ir atrás do quarto de Hermione Granger. Ele queria conversar um pouco mais, antes de anunciar o noivado deles dois naquela noite. Ele conseguiu o número na recepção, ela estava em um quarto duplo, ele supôs que a babá e Alice estavam no quarto ao lado. E enquanto caminhava até lá, ele percebeu que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

O que ela diria se ele a pedisse em casamento naquela noite? Ele tentou pensar claramente. Ela provavelmente o bateria sem piedade. Ela já tinha batido nele uma vez, quando eram crianças, e ele sabia que ela era durona. Por outro lado, talvez ela começasse a rir. Seria interessante. Mas será que ela diria sim? Ele tentaria captar alguma coisa naquela noite.

Ele bateu na porta.

A porta se abriu e ele olhou dentro do quarto, não viu ninguém, e então olhou para baixo. Ele havia batido no quarto da filha e a pequena havia atendido a porta.

"Olá, senhor Draco," ela disse.

Draco suspirou. Por que ela estava abrindo portas sozinha? "Olá, senhorita Alice. Sua babá entrou em coma desta vez?" ele perguntou.

"Entrou onde?"

"Por que você está atendendo a porta, querida?" ele perguntou se ajoelhando, para ficar no nível dela.

"Porque a Ingrid está no banheiro," ela falou e tocou o rosto dele levemente. A ação o chocou e fez ele se apegar a garotinha mais do que ele poderia expressar.

"Por que você fez isso?" Draco perguntou a ela, ficando de pé. Tocou o lugar que ela havia acabado de tocar.

"Porque eu gosto de você, e a mamãe disse que você já foi legal com ela uma vez."

"Mesmo? Quando sua mamãe te disse isso?"ele perguntou curioso.

"Eu não lembro," ela respondeu. "Você queria alguma coisa, senhor Draco?"

"Você não precisa me chamar de senhor Draco," ele riu. "Apenas Draco."

"Ingrid disse que eu deveria chamar as pessoas mais velhas de senhor ou senhora." A garotinha entrou no quarto e foi em direção a uma grande caixa de papelão que estava no chão. "Você pode me ajudar a transformar essa caixa em uma casa de bonecas, senhor Draco?"

Do nada, a porta do outro quarto se abriu e Hermione apareceu usando nada além de uma toalha. Ela disse, "Quem era na porta?" e então virou, viu Draco, que levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu. Ela gritou e correu de volta para o quarto de onde havia saído.

Draco riu e disse, "Eu voltarei pra te ajudar depois, queria, eu prometo. Preciso ajudar sua mamãe primeiro." Ele fechou a porta que dava para o corredor e avisou, "Não abra a porta novamente. Deixe que um adulto faça isso, ok?"

"Ok," ela respondeu. Nessa hora, a babá saiu do banheiro com uma mão no peito.

Draco olhou para a mulher e disse, "Eu demitiria você se fosse da minha conta, mesmo que as pessoas precisem ir ao banheiro algumas vezes." Não disse mais nada e foi para o outro quarto. Assim que entrou, viu Hermione vestindo um roupão. Ele sorriu para ela.

"Olá, amor," ele disse. "Sua filha não deveria abrir portas para estranhos."

"E você não devia entrar no quarto dos outros sem ser convidado,"ela apontou para a porta. "Dê o fora daqui".

"Por que você estava de toalha?" ele perguntou. A cama estava desarrumada, interessante.

"Eu tomei um banho, seu idiota." Apontou novamente para a porta, "SAI!"

Ele nem ligou, atravessou o quarto e foi até o guarda-roupa. "O que você vai usar hoje a noite?" ele estava tentando mudar de assunto sobre o banho. Ele estava tendo pensamentos completamente impuros sobre ela NO CHUVEIRO! Ele abriu a porta e começou a olhar as roupas. Ela não tinha muitas roupas e na verdade, ele viu apenas um vestido, e não tinha nada de especial.

Ela tentou fechar a porta direto na mão dele, mas ele a empurrou e pegou o vestido. "Por favor, não me diga que você vai usar isso."

Ela ficou boquiaberta. "Você é mentalmente instável, Draco? Eu preciso chamar um médico pra você? Você fugiu de um hospício ou algo mais sinistro? Por que diabos você está no meu quarto e do nada, interessado nas minhas roupas?"

Ele tentou esconder um sorriso. Segurou o vestido contra o corpo dela. "Esse vestido não serve. Onde estão seus outros vestidos?"

Ela ficou muito séria, "Esse foi o único que eu trouxe."

"Bom, aparate na casa dos seus pais, pegue outro e aparate de volta," ele sugeriu.

Ela se sentiu envergonhada. Tomou o vestido da mãe dele e jogou sobre uma cadeira. Molhou os lábios antes de falar, "Eu quero dizer que é o único que eu trouxe do Canadá comigo."

"Você deixou suas roupas no Canadá?" Draco perguntou, confuso.

Não, ela havia vendido grande parte das roupas para comprar as passagens de volta. Como ela poderia dizer que estava usando o que restava do dinheiro que tinha para pagar as diárias naquele hotel? Ela sabia que estava enrubescendo. E ela também percebeu que quanto mais ela demorava para responder, mais ele se aproximava dela.

Ela deu de costas com o guarda-roupa. Ele estava bem em frente a ela, tão perto; ela podia ver os traços cinzas nos olhos dele. Eram iguais aos traços que havia nos olhos de Alice. Ela olhou para baixo.

Ele tocou o queixo dela. Ela tremeu. Ela olhou para cima. Ele sorriu. "Quer saber, esse vestido é muito bonito, mas se me permite fazer uma sugestão, eu acredito que você ficaria deslumbrante com um vestido que eu vi na butique do hotel. Eu vou comprá-lo pra você."

Ela balançava a cabeça negando e ele balançava afirmando.

"Por quê?" ela perguntou por fim.

Ele também esperava uma resposta, mas não sabia o que dizer pra ela. Ele não podia responder, 'porque hoje será nosso noivado.' Ela o amaldiçoaria. Repentinamente Draco percebeu que ela poderia responder não naquela noite.

Ela não diria não, diria?

"Não," ela disse.

O quê? Ela já estava dizendo não? "Como?"

"Você não pode me comprar um vestido, Draco. Não seria correto."

"Sua filha me deu uma flor hoje. Estou retribuindo a gentileza."

"Você não precisa pagar uma gentileza," ela disse, embora estivesse sorrindo.

"Quando eu fui legal com você, Hermione?" ele perguntou lembrando do que Alice havia falado.

"O quê? Como assim?" ela perguntou confusa.

"Nada, esqueça. Eu quero fazer isso por você," ele disse. Ele foi se aproximando dela, baixando a cabeça. Hermione começava a ter lembranças de uma noite há muitos anos atrás, quando eles ouviram Alice dizer, "Ai!"

Viraram para encará-la ao mesmo tempo. Hermione se afastou de Draco, sua mão cobrindo a boca. Draco se ajoelhou para falar com Alice, "Por que você disse 'ai'?"

"Eu mordi meu dedo," ela falou e mostrou para Draco examinar.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Por que estava na minha boca," ela respondeu em um tom que dizia que ele deveria saber daquilo.

Ele se levantou, pegou na mãe dela e disse, "Um conselho, pequena senhorita Alice, mantenha os dedos fora da sua boca e não entre no quarto da sua mãe sem bater." Ele a acompanhou de volta para o outro quarto e fechou a porta. Virou-se para Hermione, mas ela havia desaparecido. Não importava. Ela não poderia ter ido longe demais, havia apenas o banheiro.

Ele foi até a porta e chamou, "Hermione, você pode me ouvir? Você estar ai?"

"Sim."

"Bom, lembre-se dessa resposta para hoje a noite, ok? Eu vou mandar entregarem seu vestido. Vejo você mais tarde." Ele saiu do quarto sorrindo novamente. Ele se sentia feliz como não se sentira há muito tempo.

Ela rapidamente abriu a porta do banheiro e falou com o nada. "Lembrar de qual resposta? Draco? Pra onde você foi?", ela entrou no quarto e disse, "Ele fica mais louco a cada momento."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Vestidos e Propostas:  
><strong>_Traduzido por Camila Malfoy_

_"As surpresas são coisas tolas. O prazer não é aprimorado, e a inconveniência é muitas vezes considerada." – Jane Austen_

"_Eu amo surpreender pessoas, mas eu odeio surpresas." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Algumas pessoas tem prazer em surpreender outras, mas eu prefiro ter uma surpresa do que dar uma." – Hermione Granger  
><em>

Hermione sentou no chão do quarto de sua filha, e juntamente com Alice, foi decorar uma caixa de papelão grande, que logo seria uma casa de brinquedo para a menina. A caixa era tão grande quanto a menina, e chegou pela manhã, por coruja, para o resort hotel, com um presente nele para o seu aniversário, do ex-marido de Hermione. Veio com um dia de atraso, já que seu aniversário era ontem. Era evidente que não tinha sido ele mesmo que havia escolhido o presente. Sua nova esposa devia tê-lo feito. Hermione sabia que era verdade, porque a caixa continha um grande urso de pelúcia cor-de-rosa com arco de bolinhas no seu pescoço.

Alice odiava rosa, ela não gostava de ursos de pelúcia (ela preferia dragões, tartarugas, cobras e sapos de pelúcia) e ela odiava bolinhas. Bom, na verdade, Alice não tinha sentimentos por bolinhas de uma forma ou outra, mas Hermione odiava bolinhas. Dentro da caixa havia um cartão que tinha um palhaço nele (que Hermione também odiava), e dizia, '**Feliz Aniversário para uma garotinha especial'**, e estava assinado, _'Do Seu pai, Kevin e madrasta, Lauren'_. Não Papai & Lauren, mas 'seu pai, Kevin e madrasta, Lauren' pelo amor de Deus! Foi assim que Hermione sabia que não havia sido ele que tinha assinado o cartão. Kevin pode ser um preguiçoso, imaturo, desajeitado insensível, mas ele sempre foi muito gentil com Alice, mesmo sabendo desde o primeiro dia que ela não era a sua filha biológica. Hermione realmente nunca questionou o fato de que ele cuidou da menina. Ela apenas questionou tudo sobre ele.

O urso cor-de-rosa feio tinha sido abandonada no canto do quarto, e a caixa agora exigia toda a atenção de Alice. Queria fazer uma casa de brinquedo, então Hermione e Alice foram desenhando janelas nele, cortando as portas, e elas até fizeram uma chaminé ao lado. Hermione tinha até pendurado cortinas de papel de seda nas janelas.

Ela estava sentada dentro da caixa, fixando a 'lareira' quando alguém bateu na porta. Ela congelou. E se fosse Draco? E se ele realmente lhe comprou um vestido? Ela pensou que ele estava brincando sobre isso, que era uma ameaça vã, mas e se não fosse? O que ela deveria fazer? O que ela deveria dizer? E se ela não conseguisse sair da caixa antes de Alice abrir a porta?

Alice olhou para a 'janela' da casa de papelão e disse, "A porta está batendo."

"Verdade? A porta está batendo ou tem alguém batendo na porta?" Hermione perguntou para sua filha, divertida.

"Eu não tenho certeza, mas irei ver." Alice disse. Hermione disse que não, mesmo assim a pequena menina caminhou a passos surdos até a porta, e abriu. Hermione espiou pela "janela" para ver, também.

Draco soltou um longo suspiro quando viu Alice. "Por que você está abrindo a porta desta vez? A sua babá está morta?"

"Eu acho que não" Disse Alice. Hermione estava tentando levantar a casa de papelão para que ela pudesse deixar Draco saber que ela estava lá.

"Bem, eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma outra razão para o porquê de você estar atendendo a porta, Senhorita Alice. Não há nenhum adulto em sua vida para te ensinar essas coisas? Onde está sua mãe?"

Alice olhou para Hermione, enquanto ela saía debaixo da caixa grande. "Ela está saindo de uma caixa."

Draco pareceu confuso, e ele empurrou a porta para abrir mais. Hermione estava se levantando quando ele abriu. "Você normalmente deixa sua filha abrir portas, Hermione?"

"Normalmente não" Ela disse com desgosto. Ela ajeitou seus jeans e blusa. Draco sorriu para ela, porque era evidente que ela estava 'pronta' para um banquete e baile, mas não vestida, porque seu cabelo estava ondulado e ligeiramente para cima, ela tinha se maquiado, e cheirava como um pedaço do céu. Ele segurava a sacola do vestido atrás de suas costas.

"Isso que você decidiu usar esta noite, em vez daquele vestido feio e velho?" Draco perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Não, mas é ainda muito cedo para se vestir, e eu estou ajudando Alice a transformar esta caixa em uma casa de brinquedo." Hermione colocou a mão no cabelo da menina. Ela deu um tapinha no lugar.

Draco colocou a sacola preta do vestido em um gancho na porta entre os dois quartos. "Que bom, porque eu comprei para você um vestido, como prometi."

"Você não precisava fazer isso" disse fazendo beiço.

Hermione estendeu o braço em direção à sacola e começou a puxar o zíper. Draco deu um tapinha em sua mão, muito duro, e disse. "Sem espiar ainda, amor." Hermione fez uma careta de dor, segurando sua mão machucada com a outra. Ele olhou para Alice e disse, "Mamãe é uma garota má, muito má." Então, ele olhou para a caixa. "Esta é uma casa feia."

Hermione bateu na parte de cima da cabeça dele, parte porque ela estava com medo de que ele ferisse os sentimentos de Alice, e parte como vingança por ele ter batido em sua mão. Ele se virou para olhá-la rapidamente, sua mão sobre sua cabeça, e ele disse "Assista pornografia na frente na criança, Granger, e isso que é feio."

"Por que você acha que é feio?" perguntou Alice, obviamente não ofendida. Ela apontou para o urso no canto e disse, "Eu acho esse urso feio. Eu odeio rosa."

"Deus, esse urso é horrível. Onde você conseguiu um urso tão terrível?"Draco perguntou a ela.

Alice inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Isso veio do meu pai, Kevin, e minha nova madrasta, Lauren, pelo meu aniversário, mas eu gostei mais da caixa, e minha mamãe está me ajudando a transformá-la em uma casa... e Mamãe, o Sr. Draco não lhe disse para não olhar isso ainda?" perguntou Alice.

Hermione se virou depressa, sua mão sobre o zíper da sacola do vestido, a cara de Draco e Alice, ambos olhando para ela. Draco riu e disse, "Você foi dedurada pela sua própria filha!" Ela tirou sua mão. Draco se virou para a casa de papelão e disse, "Você sabe, Senhorita Alice, com um pouco de mágica, nós podemos transformar essa casa na melhor casa de brinquedo de toda a Inglaterra."

"Mamãe disse que nós deveríamos usar nossa imaginação, em vez de mágica. Ela disse que não devemos nos tornar tão dependentes da mágica." Alice disse claramente.

"Você pode soletrar dependente?" perguntou Draco.

"Não, tenho apenas quatro anos." Alice disse devagar, como se Draco fosse burro.

"Se você não consegue soletrar uma palavra grande, você não deveria usá-la. Em todo caso, sua mamãe soa como uma velha chata" expôs Draco.

"Hey," disse Hermione, "a mamãe dela está parada bem aqui, Malfoy!" Ingrid entrou no quarto naquele momento, com uma grande bandeja em suas mãos. Hermione sorriu e disse, "Olha, querida, Ingrid trouxe seu lanche da noite! Agora você pode comer, e então Ingrid lhe dará um banho, e deixar você pronta para dormir, e antes da mamãe ir para o baile, eu vou colocá-la na cama, certo?" Ela se inclinou para baixo e beijou a cabeça de sua filha.

"O Sr. Draco também pode me colocar na cama?" ela perguntou, pegando um biscoito da bandeja.

Hermione olhou para Draco. Ela pensou que seu coração iria explodir em dois. Ver sua filha, com seu 'verdadeiro pai' trouxe dor 'verdadeira' para Hermione. Ela se sentiu prestes a chorar. Draco se abaixou novamente e disse "Eu vou voltar e verei você depois que eu pegar a mamãe para o baile, certo? Eu vou ser o acompanhante da sua mamãe essa noite, você sabia?"

"Não sabia, Sr. Draco" disse Alice. Ela escalou sobre a cama e continuou a comer seu biscoito.

Draco virou sua cabeça ara olhar Hermione. "Você sabia que eu serei seu acompanhante essa noite, Hermione?" Ele se levantou para encará-la.

Hermione só podia sacudir sua cabeça negativamente. Se ela falasse, ela poderia realmente gritar. Ela pegou a sacola do vestido, abriu a porta entre os dois quartos, e tentou escapar de Draco. Ela não teve sucesso. Ele seguiu logo atrás dela.

Ela manteve suas costas para ele e disse, "Tenho permissão de olhar agora?"

"Qual o problema, amor?" ele perguntou

"Pare de me chamar assim." ela disse suavemente

"Você está triste porque o pai da Alice enviou para ela um presente de aniversário com um dia de atraso?" ele perguntou.

Ela se virou, em choque, com a mão no coração, e disse, "Como você sabe quando é o aniversário dela?" Ele não poderia saber da Alice, poderia?

"Porque ela me disse mais cedo que o aniversário dela foi ontem." ele justificou. Ela sentiu um alívio imediato, mas então se sentiu tão angustiada quanto antes. Draco _deveria_ saber quando foi o aniversário ela. Ele foi maravilhoso com Alice. Ele tinha todo direito de saber quando foi seu aniversário, ainda que ele não sabia nada sobre ela. Hermione virou-se e soltou um suspiro longo e áspero.

Draco olhou com preocupação quando Hermione pegou o zíper da sacola do vestido. Ele disse, "Qual é o verdadeiro problema, Granger? É só um maldito vestido, e isso é só um encontro estúpido. Isso é uma porcaria de baile, pelo amor de Merlin, eu preciso de uma acompanhante, e você precisa de um acompanhante, então nós deveríamos ir junto. Você não está triste porque eu não te pedi formalmente, está? Eu não acho que você se importaria com coisas desse tipo."

"Oh, eu não me importo com isso, e eu não me importo em ter um encontro com você esta noite", ela comentou, de costas para ele ainda. Ele deu um passo mais perto. Ela continuou a falar, exceto que o tom de sua voz diminuiu consideravelmente, e ele teve de se esforçar para ouvi-la. "Eu acho que estou apenas melancólica, pensando em Kevin e sua nova esposa, e tudo que eles têm, e tudo que deixei para trás, e ainda tudo que eu vou ter que desistir." Ela não queria elaborar, mas de repente descobriu que não conseguiria parar de falar.

Ela virou para encarar ele, e então sentou no canto da cama e disse, "Eu deixei minha casa, meu trabalho, e tudo que eu prezava no Canadá para voltar para Inglaterra, e isso é bom. Eu ficaria feliz em desistir de tudo de novo, porque tudo que eu preciso é a Alice, mas, bem, você sabe, eu pensei que pelo menos teria uma casa aqui para voltar. Nós tínhamos uma casa grande, estilo Rainha Anne, aqui na Inglaterra, você sabia?"

Como ele poderia saber? Entretanto, ele disse, "Não, não sabia."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Olhou para baixo e disse, "Sim, junto com o urso de Alice tinha uma carta para mim me lembrando que eu precisaria vender a casa imediatamente, e dividir os lucros com ele, ou então..." Ela deixou cair sua sentença. A carta dizia para ela vender a casa, e mandar para ele 'todo' o dinheiro, ou Kevin viria para a Inglaterra e entraria com uma ação pedindo a guarda conjunta de sua filha. Hermione percebeu que só porque ele desistiu da custódia no Canadá, não significa que ele não iria procurar custódia na Inglaterra, ou pelo menos tornar as coisas muito difíceis para ela.

Draco sentou ao lado dela e ele tinha uma enorme necessidade de segurar a mão dela, mas não o fez. Seria uma atitude louca fazer isso. Em vez disso, ele disse "Por que você tem que lhe enviar mais dinheiro? Aquele bastardo preguiçoso não tem um emprego?"

Hermione deu de ombros e disse "Sim, ele trabalha, mas eu acho que ainda vou ter que vender. Eu odeio fazer isso, porque era a minha casa antes de casarmos, e eu estava esperando para usar a casa como meu lugar de negócios." Ela se levantou, bem na hora que ele finalmente havia decidido segurar a mão dela. Pegou o ar em seu lugar.

Ela se virou e disse, "Eu não sei o porquê estou te contando tudo isso. Você não se importa. Por que você deveria?" Ele estava se perguntando a mesma coisa – por que ele deveria se importar, no entanto ele descobriu que sim, e ele não tinha certeza se ele gostava de se importar dessa forma.

Ela foi até a sacola do vestido. Sem olhar para ele, ela disse "Isso realmente é incrivelmente encantador da sua parte me comprar esse vestido, mas eu não vejo como aceitá-lo."

"Isso é um vestido, somente um vestido, e não é tão importante, no esquema das coisas. Lembre-se, a única coisa importante é a palavra 'sim'. Tudo que você tem a dizer esta noite, para tudo e qualquer coisa que eu perguntar é 'sim'." Ele a lembrou. Ele deu um passo atrás dela e tocou a parte de trás de seu pescoço com um dedo, suavemente. Seu cabelo estava preso, e seu pescoço era longo, esguio e implorava para ser tocado. Para ser beijado. Ele inclinou-se para frente, sem tocá-la em outros lugares, e com a boca ligeiramente aberta, ele pressionou um beijo quente e úmido na sua pele sensível

Ela congelou com a sensação e então se arrepiou. Ele se afastou dela assim que ela se virou para encará-lo. Ele começou a se inclinar para frente, para beijá-la de novo, mas antes que ele conseguisse, ela chegou mais perto, e puxou o zíper da sacola do vestido para baixo. Bem, se ela fosse ignorar o beijo, ele também, por enquanto, de qualquer modo. Além disso, ele queria ver a reação dela ao vestido.

Hermione tirou da sacola um vestido de baile brilhante, uma mistura entre prata e lilás, com cristais e jóias no corpete, um decote alto, sem mangas e tecido de malha por toda a saia. Era lindo. Ela pendurou de volta no gancho, colocou os braços ao redor do peito, e encostou-se na porta do guarda-roupa.

"Oh, Draco. Eu não posso usar isso, é demais. É lindo. Como posso aceitar isso, e de você?" Ela invejava pessoas como Draco Malfoy. Ele era tão seguro e autoconfiante. Ele tinha tanta certeza que tudo iria seguir do modo dele. A última vez que ela se sentiu assim foi na noite que ela concebeu sua filha. Talvez fosse a hora dela se sentir desse modo novamente.

Ela sentiu os braços dele envolta de sua cintura. Por que isso parece certo, quando deveria ser errado? Deveria parecer apressado, artificial, forçado, mas parecia tão certo. Parecia extremamente inocente, tão inofensivo, mas também parecia mais íntimo do que qualquer coisa que ela já sentiu em anos.

A voz dele estava bem ao lado de sua orelha, a respiração dele em seu pescoço, na sua pele sensível, fazendo com que sua espinha e seu coração palpitassem. "Eu já lhe disse, Hermione, que eu tinha uma queda enorme por você na escola? Eu sei que agia como um bastardo para você a maior parte do tempo, mas isso era um pretexto. Eu secretamente estava obcecado por você."

Ela deu uma risadinha. Olhou por cima do ombro em direção dele. "Obcecado? Você consegue soletrar isso, porque se você não consegue soletrar uma palavra, você não deveria usá-la." Ela zombou dele do que aconteceu mais cedo.

Ele a virou em seus braços e disse, "O, B", mas ele não foi adiante. Ele pegou o queixo dela, emoldurando seu rosto, e ele se inclinou para frente e disse "Dizer o que, amor, se eu conseguir soletrá-la, o que eu ganho?"

Ela empurrou contra o peito dele. Por que tudo isso soa tão familiar, e por que tudo está se movendo tão rápido, e por que de repente a Alice está de pé na porta, chorando?

* * *

><p><em>NT: A partir daqui eu que assumo a tradução da fanfic, com as devidas autorizações da autora e da antiga tradutora **MalfoyLady**! Espero que vocês gostem da história tanto quanto eu e comentem bastante, porque eu também irei traduzir cada comentário! A fic original tem quase **4,000 reviews** e eu, sinceramente, não quero que a nossa fic em português fique para trás!  
>Então, mandem várias reviews, não custa nada e deixarão duas pessoas felizes: a autora e a tradutora que vos fala ;D<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Sorrisos e Pensamentos:  
><strong>_Traduzido por Camila Malfoy_

"_É sempre incompreensível para um homem que uma mulher poderia recusar uma oferta de casamento." – Jane Austen_

"_Vamos lá gente, quem recusaria casar comigo?" – Draco Malfoy_

"_Por que Draco Malfoy pediria para casar comigo? É claro que eu diria não." – Hermione Granger_

Hermione esqueceu Draco, esqueceu os beijos dele, e sua oferta de aposta que soou tão familiar, e ela correu para a porta que juntava os dois quartos. Ela encontrou sua filha, de pé na porta, a mão na maçaneta, e ela estava chorando abertamente. Sua babá estava de pé atrás dela, um olhar terno em seu rosto. Hermione não perguntou para a menininha qual era o problema, e nem a censurou por entrar no quarto sem bater ou avisar. Em vez disso, ela pegou-a em seus braços, e sentou na beirada da cama, balançando a menina em seus braços.

"Qual o problema, querida?" perguntou Hermione.

Ingrid entrou no quarto e disse, "Ela estava pulando na cama, mesmo eu dizendo que não, e ela caiu."

"Oh, você se machucou?" perguntou Hermione, assim que ela começou a examinar o corpo da menina procurando lesões, hematomas ou dor.

Draco caminhou para perto da cama, preocupado por algum motivo estranho. Ele não tinha certeza por quê. "Ela não parece ferida." Disse ele em sua infinita sabedoria. Ele olhou para Ingrid e perguntou: "Você sabe mesmo qual o seu trabalho? Você não é obrigada a ver a criança de vez em quando? Por acaso você estava dormindo de novo?"

"Shii, Draco," ordenou Hermione. "Qual o problema, Alice?"

Ela continuou a balançar sua filha em seu colo, e finalmente Alice parou de chorar. Ela disse, "Eu caí na minha casa de brinquedo, e está quebrada, Mamãe. Está esmagada em pedaços. Nós não podemos consertar. Nós não p-p-podemos." Ela começou a soluçar de novo.

Algo apertou o coração de Draco enquanto ele observava a mãe e a criança. Hermione segurou a menina loirinha em seu colo, disse palavras reconfortantes, a embalou para frente e para trás, e ele ficou impressionado com o pensamento muito estranho... Isso é meu. Eu mereço isso. Eu vou ter isso. Não era um sentimento vago, ou um pensamento fugaz, que ele queria isso um dia com alguém inespecífico. Ele queria isso agora, e com elas.

Hermione olhou para Draco e sorriu. Ele entendeu aquele sorriso perfeitamente, ele não sabe como, mas ele entendeu. Ele andou para ou outro quarto, voltou um momento depois e disse, "Senhorita Alice, você me acompanha ao seu quarto?"

A cabeça de Alice estava escondida no peito de sua mãe. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Hermione levantou-se, embalou Alice no colo, e levou-a para o seu quarto. Ela apontou para a casinha e disse, "Olhe, querida, é como se fosse novo outra vez. O Sr. Draco usou mágica, e a consertou."

Ela parou de chorar e olhou para a casinha. Ela colocou a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe, e parecia de repente um pouco tímida, envergonhada. "O que você deve dizer para o Draco, Alice?"

"Mamãe disse que nós não poderíamos usar mágica na casa, Sr. Draco," Alice disse suavemente. Hermione riu, e Draco viu os cantos da boca da menina subindo, desenhando um sorriso.

"Eu não tenho que escutar as coisas que ela diz, porque ela não é a minha mãe," respondeu Draco, parado perto de mãe e filha. Ele colocou uma mão nas costas de Hermione e outra na de Alice, e notou que ele estava acariciando as duas em conjunto.

"E eu digo que você deveria dizer 'obrigado'," murmurou Hermione

Ingrid estava parada atrás, e viu a cena em sua frente e não tinha certeza se ela gostou do que viu. Junto com Harry Potter, ela era uma das duas únicas pessoas que sabia quem era o verdadeiro pai de Alice, e ela pensou que o fato de ele estar lá, confortando mãe e filha, só poderia significar desastre, para todos. Hermione tinha se machucado muito em seu divorcio, e Alice também. Ela não queria vê-las machucadas de novo. Ela rapidamente alcançou os dois adultos, pegou Alice em seus braços e disse, "Vou levá-la para o quarto. É hora de seu banho."

Elas deixaram os dois adultos no quarto de Hermione. Ela chegou à porta e virou para Draco. "Obrigada por consertar a casinha dela. Pequenas coisas como essa são importante para crianças, você sabe."

"E sua filha é muito importante para você, não é?" ele perguntou.

"É claro que sim," respondeu Hermione.

Ele também achava que ela era muito bonita e esperta, mas seus olhos claros e cabelos loiros o deixavam intrigado, porque Hermione era morena assim como o seu ex-marido. Os cachos, bem, ele entendia os cachos. "Ela parece como uma coisinha esperta," ele disse. "Gostaria de saber onde ela conseguiu." Ele sorriu. Hermione deu a ele seu melhor sorriso malicioso. Ele andou até ela e disse, "Se você está tentando imitar o meu sorriso, não está conseguindo. Eu deveria saber. Todo mundo comenta o meu sorriso. E ainda escrevem sobre várias vezes, chega a ser nauseante." Hermione colocou a mão na cintura e tentou novamente. Ela lhe deu um sorriso, um olhar e até levantou a sobrancelha.

Draco riu alto. Hermione empurrou os ombros dele e disse, "Tudo bem, eu não sei sorrir como você e eu não me importo. Deixe-me, Malfoy. Eu tenho que me vestir."

"No vestido que eu comprei para você." Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, olhou para o vestido lindo de novo e respondeu, "Sim. Não é essa para ser minha reposta para sua pergunta essa noite?"

Agora Draco sorriu malicioso. "Sim, é, mas não para essa pergunta. É a resposta para a pergunta que eu farei mais tarde, lembre-se disso. Estarei de volta em meia hora. Esteja vestida e lembre-se de sua resposta. Sim, Hermione. Sim. Repita."

"Sim, e você é tão estranho," ela riu.

"Sim... Eu sou," ele riu de volta. Ele caminhou para fora do quarto, passou pelo corredor, e chegou aos elevadores. Ele apertou o botão para o andar superior e esperou. Quando as portas se abriram, Harry Potter e sua esposa, Gina, a ex-garota Weasley, saíram. Os dois antigos adversários se olharam com a mesma reserva. Draco revirou os olhos assim como Harry resmungou.

"Potter", Draco conseguiu dizer com máximo desdém, assim que passou por ele no elevador.

"Malfoy," Harry cuspiu de volta com a maior maldade, antes de sair do elevador. Ele olhou para a esposa e perguntou, "Qual o quarto de Hermione, você sabe?"

"Quarto 27," disse Draco. Harry se virou para ele com tanta rapidez que Draco quase riu.

"Como você sabe?" perguntou Harry. Ele colocou seu pé na porta do elevador direito antes de ser fechado.

Draco queria dizer para o Potter que ele sabia, porque ele estava anunciando seu noivado com a mulher hoje à noite, mas então percebeu que ele provavelmente deveria contar à Hermione primeiro... oh, mas ver a expressão no rosto do Potter, seria puro divertimento, felicidade extrema, muita alegria! Claro, existem outras maneiras de se divertir à custa do Potter. Draco se encostou na parede do fundo do elevador, cruzou os braços e disse: "Eu acabei de vir de lá."

Harry caminhou de volta para o elevador e deixou as portas se fecharem atrás dele, deixando sua esposa no corredor. Ele usou sua varinha para o elevador parar de se mover. "Por que você estava em quarto de Hermione?"

"Eu não estava em quarto, eu estava no seu quarto, na cama desfeita, a propósito, e eu estava ajudando-a a se vestir." disse Draco, embelezando a verdade, e amando cada minuto disso. A cara do Potter estava vermelha. Draco disse, "Seu rosto é a cor exata da calcinha da Hermione de ontem à noite, ou era da cor da que ela estava usando hoje? Eu não me recordo."

"Ela acabou de chegar hoje." Respondeu Harry, braços cruzados.

"Oh, então era da cor da que ela usava hoje." Mentiu Draco.

De repente, Harry se virou, apertou o botão 'abrir' e quando as portas se abriram, ele saiu do elevador. Ele deixou o elevador, mas virou-se, segurando as portas abertas enquanto falava. "Você me teve por um momento, Malfoy, embora eu devesse conhecer melhor. Olha, só vou dizer isso uma vez, deixe ela. Você não pode começar a entender as coisas que ela passou, certo?" Ele olhou para sua esposa, que ainda estava no corredor e disse: "Você achou o quarto dela?"

Gina olhou de Draco para Harry e disse, "Ah... sim, é o quarto 27, como Draco disse."

Harry rapidamente mudou o seu olhar de volta para Malfoy antes das portas fecharem. Draco tinha o maior sorriso em seu rosto e disse: "Está certo, ela não tinha nenhuma calcinha quando eu deixei seu quarto um segundo atrás, tinha somente uma toalha. Como sou descuidado por esquecer. Tenha uma visita agradável com ela, Alice e até com a perdedora da babá, Potter". Ele riu enquanto as portas fechavam completamente, com um olhar muito irritado de Harry Potter.

Meia hora depois, Draco estava parado fora do quarto de Hermione, confiante e muito feliz. Tudo estava acontecendo em seu favor, disso ele tinha certeza. Ele já havia avisado a Flint que ele iria fazer o anúncio de seu noivado esta noite. Flint estava em êxtase. Perguntou-lhe com quem estava casando, mas tudo que Draco poderia contar-lhe era que estava casando com alguém que iria surpreender a todos. Draco sabia que sua mãe e seu pai estariam lá hoje à noite, bem como sua tia Phillipa, e seu primo Talbert, e todos eles certamente se surpreenderiam. Oh, iria ser uma noite para se recordar.

Draco bateu na porta do quarto dela. Bom e velho quarto 27. Ele fez uma careta quando teve que bater uma segunda, e então uma terceira vez. Não tinha como ela deixar ele parado ali! Não na noite do noivado deles! Ele estava prestes a derrubar a maldita porta quando ela abriu a porta para o quarto ao lado. Ela colocou a cabeça para fora, mas isso era tudo.

Ele caminhou em direção à porta. Ela disse, "Que tipo de confusão você estava tentando causar com o Harry, mais cedo?

Ah, então o Potter tinha fofocado sobre ele. Ele sorriu e se encostou no batente da porta. "Olá para você também, amor. Posso ver o seu vestido?"

"Você quer dizer em vez de ver a minha calcinha preta, ou a minha vermelha, ou talvez a minha toalha?", disse ela com um tom irritado em sua voz.

"Potter é uma criança grande," Draco decidiu e disse isso. "Agora, pare de se esconder no quarto de sua filha e venha aqui fora. Nós temos um baile para ir."

"Alice não está dormindo ainda", disse ela, "e, de fato, ela parece um pouco triste que eu vou sair hoje à noite. Pode esperar mais um momento?"

Ele olhou para o seu relógio e disse, "Não. Vá para o seu quarto. Vou entrar lá e dizer boa noite à Alice e então vou voltar para sua porta, bater nela como um bom acompanhante faria, e você vai atender e então me deslumbrar com a sua beleza."

"Eu não vou ter um homem que sempre me diga o que fazer, Malfoy", disse ela. Então ela sorriu e disse, "E se eu não deslumbrá-lo?"

"Então eu vou virar e ir embora." Ele sorriu e apontou o dedo para a esquerda. "Vá para o seu quarto. Deixe essa porta aberta, e eu vou lhe dar dez segundos." Draco, literalmente, contou até dez em sua cabeça, e então ele abriu a porta. Hermione tinha ido embora, Ingrid estava sentada no canto da sala, fazendo tricô, e Alice estava sentada na cama, com um livro no seu lado e um dragão verde de pelúcia no outro.

Draco entrou e disse: "Agora sim, este é um animal de pelúcia melhor do que aquele ali no canto. Qual o nome dele?"

"Donald", respondeu ela.

"Que nome extremamente coerente para um dragão de pelúcia, você não acha? Donald, o dragão." Ele se sentou na cama da menininha e disse, "Sua mamãe está bonita hoje?"

A menininha assentiu.

"Você está feliz que ela vai em um baile e você tem que ir para a cama?" Draco brincou.

A menininha balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Por que não?", perguntou ele. "De manhã, ela vai ter muitas histórias interessantes para contar. Não vai ser maravilhoso? Você tem que ficar aqui, e ter bons sonhos, e de manhã, ela vai te contar tudo sobre como eu dancei com ela, e como comemos demais, e talvez ela até te conte como eu a beijei." Ele piscou para ela.

"Eu não quero outro papai." Alice disse sucintamente. "Eu não quero outra mamãe também, mas Papai ainda casou com Lauren. Eu nunca mais vou ver Papai de novo." Ela se virou de lado, longe de Draco e disse, "Eu estou com sono. Vá embora, Sr. Draco."

Draco não sabia o que fazer com essa 'nova' Alice. Ele pensou que eles estavam se tornando amigos... mas claro, ela não queria outro pai. Inferno, seus pais haviam se divorciado há dez anos, e cada vez que um deles tinha encontros, ele ainda odiava, e ele era um homem adulto. O que essa menininha deve pensar? Ele se inclinou e tocou em seu ombro.

"Eu nunca vou ser o seu papai, Senhorita Alice, mas eu sempre serei seu amigo", disse ele suavemente. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou um galeão. Ele sabia que quando ele era pequeno e estava triste, dinheiro sempre fazia ele feliz. Ele esfregou a moeda em baixo do braço dela, e então colocou em sua mão.

Ela olhou para o galeão, e então olhou por cima do ombro para ele. "Se você beijá-la esta noite, diga a ela para que não se esqueça de me contar sobre isso," disse Alice. Ela agarrou o galeão com força e fechou os olhos.

"Certamente", respondeu ele. Ele caminhou até a porta ao lado. Ele olhou para Ingrid antes de bater e disse, "Agora, você tem certeza que está acordada hoje à noite? Não está se sentindo sonolenta? Você não vai deixar a criança sozinha nem nada, vai?"

Ingrid olhou para ele, bufou, e depois levantou as agulhas de tricô. Ele sorriu e bateu a porta. Hermione estava esperando ele na porta que dava para o salão, mas ela abriu a porta do lado.

A visão diante dele o surpreendeu. Não havia nenhuma pretensão com ela. Ela estava como ela era, que era toda a beleza, bondade e luz, e ele soube imediatamente que ele não merecia ela, que ele era o exato oposto dela, mas ele não dava a mínima. Ele era egoísta, mau e obscuro, e ele a queria de qualquer jeito. Ele percebeu que a pedir em casamento não seria um erro. Seria perfeito, porque naquele momento, ela parecia perfeita. Ela até colocou sua mulher misteriosa para os mais distantes recantos de sua mente pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Ele estava com medo, se ele falasse, poderia incriminar-se de alguma forma. Ela iria descobrir que ele não era suficientemente bom para ela, e afastá-lo. Ele caminhou até ela e fechou a porta uma vez que estava em seu quarto.

Ele pegou as duas mãos ela, e olhou para cima e para baixo. Ela sorriu largamente e disse, "Então?"

"Lembre-se de sua promessa", disse ele. Ele deixou cair as mãos para os lados. Ela se voltou para cama para pegar seu casaco e bolsa.

"Sim, quero dizer, sim eu me lembro", disse ela ruborizada. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, e ele não conseguia parar de sorrir. "No entanto, quando você vai me perguntar essa questão difícil em que devo dizer sim?"

"Muito em breve, amor, muito, muito em breve. Vamos?" Ele estendeu a mão para ela. Ela colocou sua mão na dele. Ele estava prestes a enlaçá-la em seu braço, mas ao invés disso, ele levou até sua boca. Em um gesto que era mais íntimo do que cortês, ele virou sua mão, segurando-a na dele, palma para cima, então ele levou a mão dela até sua boca e beijou o centro da palma da mão. Ela piscou várias vezes, e depois olhou para o chão.

Ele encaminhou-a em direção à porta e repetiu o sentimento em sua cabeça. "Sim, muito, muito em breve."

* * *

><p><em>NT: Pessoas lindas! Gostaria de agradecer de todo o coração à **Mila Pink **e **Suzane OC**! E a todos também que colocaram a fic no alerta, mas não comentaram (mas da próxima vez poderiam deixar uma review, não é? ;D) Beijos!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Pensamentos intensos sobre Covardes, Inseguranças e Fingimento.**  
><em>Traduzido por xCamila<br>Betado por Tonks Fenix_

"_Uma mulher quando noiva é sempre mais agradável do que uma que não está. Ela está satisfeita consigo mesma." – Jane Austen_

"_Uma mulher quando noiva é mais agradável enquanto ela está satisfeita, se você me entendeu, pisque, pisque." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Uma mulher quando noiva nunca pode ser verdadeiramente satisfeita, porque um anel no dedo não significa proteção ou segurança. Significa apenas que um homem pensa que ele é dono de você agora." – Hermione Granger_

Hermione se sentiu irremediavelmente feliz. Ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que sentiu esta alegria. Ela olhou para Draco, e ele também tinha um sorriso no rosto. "O que você está pensando, Draco?" ela perguntou, quando saíram do elevador, atravessando o saguão.

"Eu acho que sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo esta noite, e eu também acho que sou agradecido por você ser uma mulher de palavra", disse ele. "Lembre-se, você prometeu dizer sim, amor."

"Meu Deus, o que eu me comprometi a fazer?", perguntou ela.

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, e de forma natural, disse "Uma vida inteira de servidão sexual, por quê?" Ele riu, sentido-se alegre e satisfeito pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Ele também se sentia como um covarde.

Draco Malfoy sabia que ele era um covarde, por essa razão ele se sentia como um. Ele nunca tentou fingir o contrário. O caminho todo até o salão do baile, com Hermione Granger em seu braço, ele tentou pensar em uma maneira de dizer a ela a sua proposta, mas não importa o que vinha em sua cabeça, nada parecia certo.

Ele deveria dizer, "Escute, eu tenho quase trinta anos, você já tem trinta, então vamos envelhecer juntos. Case-se comigo."

Ou seria melhor, "Você precisa de dinheiro, eu preciso manter meu dinheiro, então a solução perfeita é nos casarmos, e nós dois vamos ter muito dinheiro juntos."

Talvez ele devesse dizer, "Eu gosto de você, e ninguém melhor veio em todos esses anos." Não, melhor não dizer isso.

O caso era, ela estava incrivelmente bonita essa noite. Ela continuou sorrindo para ele. Ela estava usando o vestido que ele comprou para ela. Ele gostava dela como pessoa, e isso dificilmente acontecia. Todas essas coisas combinadas fizeram ele se sentir inseguro, e Draco raramente era inseguro. Um covarde, sem dúvida, inseguro, absurdo.

Em vez disso, ele não disse nada. Ele iria esperar e ver o que iria acontecer, mesmo que ele soubesse que essa era a maneira covarde.

Eles quase tinham alcançado as portas do salão do baile, quando ele se virou para ela e disse "Você está linda esta noite, Hermione. Digo isso, sinceramente."

Isso deve ser porque a beleza se igualou a felicidade, e Hermione se sentiu feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Hermione nunca tinha estado em um encontro, e aqui estava ela, em um encontro com Draco Malfoy, e ela se sentiu muito feliz. Ele estava sendo engraçado e charmoso e ele era tão bonito. Ela achava que tinha um futuro com o homem? Certamente que não. Ela tinha arrependimentos sobre o fato de que ela se aproveitou dele quase cinco anos atrás? Na verdade não, porque ela teve uma filha através do negócio, no entanto, ela teve remorso pelo fato de que ele nunca saberia que Alice era dele.

Hermione nunca pensou que ela era covarde, e agora não tinha nada a impedindo de contar para Draco sobre sua filha. Ela não estava mais casada; ele não era casado, então porque não contá-lo?

Por que não, de fato. Ela não poderia contar a ele, porque ele poderia não perdoá-la, ou pior, o vingativo, odioso Draco Malfoy de seu passado iria reaparecer, e poderia tentar tirar Alice dela, em um ato de maldade, porque ela manteve sua filha longe dele durante todos estes anos.

Por isso, por esta noite, ela iria dançar com ele, se divertir, rir das piadas dele, tomar um drinque ou dois, dar um beijo de boa noite, e depois na luz do dia, ela iria voltar para o mundo real. E ela diria "sim" a qualquer pergunta que ele fizer, devido ao seu pedido de antes. Era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer, vendo que ele deu a ela uma linda menininha.

Não, ela não iria ser uma covarde. Ninguém jamais chamaria Hermione Granger de covarde. Insegura, talvez, mas não uma covarde.

Juntos, eles entraram no salão, e parecia que eles tinham sido os últimos a chegar. Hermione sentiu que todos estavam olhando para ela. Poderia ter sido sua imaginação, ou poderia ter sido o fato de que, quando ela entrou no salão do baile de braços dados com Draco Malfoy, cada pessoa virou sua cabeça e olhou para eles. Ela apertou seus dentes e a ponta de seus dedos cravaram no braço dele.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, amor." Draco sussurrou baixinho. "Eu não me importo com marcas de unhas quando são feitas em um ato de amor, mas cuide das unhas antes do sexo."

Ela se virou e deu a ele um olhar de ódio. "Draco," ela sussurrou, "por que absolutamente todo mundo está olhando para nós?

"Porque este pequeno baile está sendo realizado em minha honra.", disse ele. Ele sorriu para algumas pessoas, acenou com a cabeça, disse olá para alguns outros. Ele tirou a mão dela de seu braço, (principalmente porque as unhas dela ainda estavam cravadas em sua carne) e agarrou a mão dela firmemente com a sua.

"Por que é que este baile está sendo realizado em sua honra?", perguntou ela, enquanto eles faziam seu caminho através da multidão. "Eu pensei que este era um baile do Marcus Flint."

Ele se virou um pouco para ela, riu, e disse, "Certo, Marcus Flint é o anfitrião deste baile, mas este é em minha honra. Olá... Cérebro da Senhorita Granger, você está aí? Eu já lhe disse hoje mais cedo que esta é a noite que eu estou anunciando meu noivado."

Hermione puxou a mão da dele. "Com quem? Por que estou aqui? Draco, este não é um plano elaborado para me envergonhar, não é?"

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Marcus Flint caminhou até Draco, apertou sua mão e disse, "Seu primo estúpido está aqui, Malfoy, junto a mãe insípida dele. Eu mal posso esperar para ver suas caras quando você anunciar que você finalmente vai se casar."

Hermione começou a sair da sala. Marcus olhou para ela e disse "Bem, olá, Granger. Minha cara, você está uma bela visão para meus olhos. Soube que estava de volta à Inglaterra. Divorciada, não é?

"Não por muito tempo", Draco murmurou sob sua respiração.

Hermione olhou para Draco, depois para Marcus, depois de volta para Draco. "Draco Malfoy, o que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Ahm" ele limpou a garganta. "Flint, meu velho, conheça minha noiva, Hermione Granger." Draco pegou a mão de Hermione e colocou na mão de Marcus. Então ele pegou uma taça de champanhe de um garçom que passava e tomou-o em um gole.

"O QUÊ?" disseram em uníssono, ainda de mãos dadas.

"É a solução perfeita para o meu problema", disse Draco, agindo com indiferença. Então, ele agarrou o braço de Hermione e arrastou-a para fora do salão. Uma vez no corredor, ele percebeu que nada disso estava funcionando direito. Era hora de ficar sério. Era hora de fazer o que ele faz de melhor... MENTIR.

"Ouça, Hermione, lembra quando você prometeu que diria sim para qualquer coisa que eu pedisse esta noite," ele iniciou.

"Sim, mas" ela começou. Ele colocou um dedo em sua boca. Ela sentiu vontade de morde-lo, mas ela fechou a boca, colocou as mãos nos quadris, e olhou para ele.

"Você gostaria de fingir, _somente fingir_, ser minha noiva esta noite, ou talvez, por uma semana ou duas? Lembre-se, você prometeu que diria sim, então realmente não tem escolha." Ele lhe deu seu melhor sorriso travesso, ela continuou a olhar para ele, quase com ódio.

"Fingir?" ela esclareceu.

Ele odiava mentir para ela, ele realmente odiava, mas se ele tivesse que fingir FINGIR, ele o faria. Ele tinha toda a intenção de realmente se casar com Hermione Granger, mas por esta noite e, talvez, até que ele pudesse, pelo menos, fazê-la se apaixonar por ele (ou gostar com luxúria, que era tudo que ele poderia pedir neste momento), ele a levaria a acreditar que era tudo fingimento.

Ele puxou-a para mais longe da porta e disse, "Aqui está a minha proposta: Há uma exigência desagradável que afirma que eu perco tudo, minha parte na firma do meu pai, minha parte do dinheiro Malfoy, até mesmo a Mansão Malfoy algum dia, se eu não casar até os trinta anos. Se eu deixar de atender a esses requisitos, o que eu não vou fazer, se eu não me casar até os trinta, então não só perco tudo, mas toda a minha parte da herança vai para meu primo mais novo, que eu odeio. Seu nome é Talbert, e ele é um esnobe, um besta, se você consegue imaginar. Eu não tenho perspectivas em uma noiva real, então somente por essa noite, e talvez para os próximos dias, para tirar a pressão de cima de mim, e até que eu possa encontrar uma esposa real, você poderia fingir que estamos noivos?"

"Apenas fingir?" Hermione perguntou de novo.

"Sim, você sabe, para tirar a pressão de cima de mim, como eu disse. Meus pais estão ambos aqui esta noite, e faz anos desde que estiveram na mesma sala juntos, mas eles se reuniram hoje para tentar convencer-me em anunciar meu noivado. Todo mundo está me incomodando com isso." Ele estava dizendo a ela a verdade com esta afirmação. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira no saguão.

Ela caminhou até ele, olhou para baixo, e pensou que ela devia a ele, e era apenas uma noite, ou talvez um final de semana, uma semana no máximo, então ela colocou sua mão no rosto dele, fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela. "Seus pais se divorciaram?" ela perguntou.

A mão dela parecia tão macia e quente em seu rosto. Isso pareceu mais do que certo, melhor do que certo, o que quer que isso signifique. Ele assentiu. "Eles se divorciaram quando meu pai foi para a prisão, todos aqueles anos atrás."

"Meus pais são divorciados, também. Minha mãe se casou há três anos. Meu pai está namorando uma mulher com a metade da idade dele." Ela fez uma cara engraçada, como se alguma coisa tivesse gosto ruim. Ele queria abraçá-la apertado. Por que ela fazia com que ele quisesse ser romântico, agradável, e um homem melhor do que ele era?

"Todo mundo se divorcia hoje em dia, daí minha relutância em me casar, exceto, eu gostaria que você se casasse comigo, Hermione, em uma base imaginária, naturalmente." A mão dela não se moveu de seu rosto, e nem parecia inclinada em movê-la tão cedo.

Ela estava quieta, e então disse, "Sim, Draco, eu ficarei feliz em celebrar um noivado imaginário com você. Pode ser divertido. Eu sempre quis ver o seu pai ter um ataque cardíaco."

"E eu sempre quis ver Harry Potter no barco dos mortos, então nenhum de nós ficará desapontado se formos lá e dizer a todos a falsa notícia feliz", ele respondeu. Hermione riu. Draco riu de volta. Ele também pegou a mão dela, que ainda estava em sua face, e moveu-a para sua boca. Ele beijou a mão dela de novo. "Você não vai se arrepender."

"Uma coisa", disse ela, "Eu vou fazer isso, esta noite, ou até mesmo alguns dias, se você precisar de mim para manter a farsa, mas não podemos contar à Alice. Eu não quero perturbá-la, ok?"

Ele assentiu. Lembrou-se que a menininha disse que não quer outro pai. Ele não queria magoá-la. Ele teria que agir levemente com ela. Ele não pensaria sobre isto esta noite. Já estava com a cabeça cheia, com as mentiras, e com a maneira em que ele estava realmente começando a se sentir por Hermione. Para ela, seria fingir. Para ele, seria real. Ele ainda tinha três meses para torná-lo real para ela. Era tempo de sobra. Deveria ser tempo suficiente para conquistar uma menininha, também. Quão difícil poderia ser, fazer uma criança de quatro anos gostar dele?

Ele se levantou e disse, "Vamos voltar lá, e anunciar nosso noivado?"

"Claro, mas Draco" ela disse, sua mão descansando sobre o peito dele. Ele olhou para a mão dela, e depois para seus lindos olhos. "O que você vai fazer quando o seu trigésimo aniversário chegar e você ainda não estiver casado?"

"Deixe eu me preocupar com isso, amor." Ele não estava preocupado nenhum pouco.

* * *

><p><em>NA: People! Agora tenho uma super beta para me auxiliar nas traduções! Fic sem nenhum erro agora!  
><em>Gostaria de agradecer muito às pessoas que comentam! Vocês me deixam muito feliz! Se cada pessoa que colocou a fic no alerta comentasse, dissesse se está gostando ou não, ou até mesmo fizesse pressão com um "posta logo", já me deixaria muito mais feliz! Meus agradecimentos à <strong>Mila Pink<strong>, **Gehenna**, **Lie Malfoy**, **Ip S. **e** DaisyMalfoy!**__


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Mentiras são Apenas Verdades que Ainda não se Tornaram Reais.  
><strong>_Traduzido por xCamila  
>Betado por Tonks Fenix<em>

"_Gostar de dança foi um passo certo em direção ao amor." – Jane Austen_

"_Eu acho que me apaixonei por ela na primeira vez em que nós dançamos" – Draco Malfoy_

"_Pode-se dizer que se apaixonar é semelhante a uma dança, você começa devagar, vai evoluindo gradativamente, e termina prostrado."__– Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p>Draco sabia que se ele anunciasse seu noivado com esta mulher, a qual ele não via há anos e mal havia tido qualquer contato com ele quando o vira pela última vez, os membros da sua família (Bons e velhos Mãe e Pai) iriam vê-lo como louco. Ele não se importava. Sabia que algumas pessoas na sala (Cicatriz Estúpido, vulgo Potter) poderiam querer enfeitiçá-lo com um obliviate, por elas não acharem que ele era bom o suficiente para ela. Ele não se importava. Sabia também que alguns (todos os outros) não acreditariam que era verdade, porque não havia nenhuma maneira de Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy terem um encontro, muito menos se casar. Ele não se importava.<p>

Tinha certeza que pelo menos uma pessoa pensaria que era tudo fingimento (Hermione), e ele dificilmente se importaria com isso. Só se preocupava com o que queria. Ele só se importava com o que achava que estava certo. Estivera esperando por um fantasma, uma mulher misteriosa, reaparecer e salvá-lo dessa praga por muitos anos. Agora ele já não precisa esperar, porque alguém está salvando-o, e é ainda melhor, porque pelo menos ele conhecia Hermione, e ela estava aqui ao lado dele em carne e osso e em toda a sua glória. Ele já tinha uma história com ela, talvez uma história desgastada, mas antes uma história de louco do que história nenhuma, e pelo menos, o casamento com ela poderia parecer plausível para todos no salão... não que uma coisa como essa importasse para ele.

E então, ele sorriu e disse para Flint, "Faça o anúncio, meu velho."

Marcus balançou a cabeça e disse, "Você tem certeza? Você está cem por cento certo?" Ele olhou para Hermione. "Granger, este é o Malfoy. Você perdeu o juízo? Você acaba de voltar ao país. Acredite em mim, ele não mudou enquanto você estava fora."

"Droga, cara. Pare de exaltar minhas qualidades e faça o maldito anúncio, agora," Draco disse sarcasticamente. Ele segurou a mão de Hermione firmemente na sua. Olhou para ela, que estava pálida. Ele a viu engolir em seco, ela estava tremendo um pouco. "Anime-se Granger, ele não está nos levando para a forca, apesar de tudo."

"Você está certo, Draco" respondeu. "Além disso, é apenas uma farsa, certo? Eu estou apenas ajudando-o em uma situação apertada. Eu posso fazer isso. Não sou covarde." Ela endireitou os ombros e sorriu.

Draco soltou uma risadinha maníaca, porque ele ERA um covarde e isso não era farsa. Ele disse, "Faça, Flint, agora." Ele queria apressar antes que Hermione caísse na real e percebesse que Draco estava fazendo-a de trouxa.

Todo mundo já estava olhando para eles, e enquanto eles se misturavam, um murmúrio baixo de conversa tomava conta do salão. Marcus ergueu suas mãos e disse, "Pessoal, como todos já sabemos, esse baile e banquete está sendo realizado por uma razão muito específica, embora guardamos essa razão da maioria de vocês até agora. Draco Malfoy me pediu para convidar a todos vocês para compartilharem boas notícias com ele. Ele quer que todos participem de sua felicidade com o anúncio de seu noivado com Hermione Granger. Todos peguem uma taça de champanhe com o garçom e me ajudem a saudar este casal feliz."

Marcus pegou duas taças de champanhe de um garçom, passou um a Hermione, e ficou com o outro para ele mesmo. Ele brindou sua taça com a dela. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e tomou um gole pequeno, então olhou para a multidão de pessoas. Ninguém estava bebendo. Ninguém. Todos estavam trocando olhares de horror e choque. Dizer que suas reações eram inesperadas seria mentira. Ela pensou que algumas pessoas ficariam em choque, mas não o salão inteiro.

Aparentemente, Draco também não esperava. Ele pegou uma taça de um garçom, sorriu para Hermione, embora por dentro ele estava em ebulição. Será que ele não merece a felicidade? Por que todo mundo estava sério? Por que ninguém acreditaria neste anúncio? Onde estava todo o apoio? Para onde foram as palavras e votos de felicitações? Não era a norma quando alguém anunciava seu noivado?

Draco se virou para Hermione e pode ver que ela estava visivelmente chateada. Ele disse, alto, "Não é você, amor, sou eu. Você é boa demais para mim e todos sabem disso."

"Eu não acho que seja isso, Draco." disse suavemente. Ela segurou sua taça na mão, voltou-se para ele e disse baixinho, "Talvez você deva lhes dizer que tudo isso não é verdade. Ninguém parece apreciar a brincadeira. Eles esperavam um anúncio real, e eles sabem que isso não é real. Tenho certeza que é isso. Diga a eles."

Agora, Draco também estava sério. Ele sentiu uma pontada de raiva, ergueu a taça e disse, "Levante sua taça, Hermione." Ela o fez. Ele entrelaçou seu braço com o dela e disse, "Beba, pela sua saúde, e pelo nosso casamento longo e feliz." Ele se inclinou para a frente e sem jeito, tomou um gole. Ela também.

Ele pegou a taça das mãos trêmulas dela e disse, "Maestro, música, por favor. Eu gostaria de uma valsa para ser a primeira dança com minha noiva."

Ele pegou a mão dela e puxou-a para o meio da multidão de rostos sérios. No entanto, um zumbido era presente no salão, agora. Todo mundo estava começando a fazer comentários. Nenhum dos comentários foi alto suficiente para qualquer um ouvir. A única coisa que eles conseguiam escutar era a música, suas respirações entrelaçadas, e a agradável batida de seus corações.

Uma mão nas costas dela, sobre a pele nua, que estava quente e macia, a outra segurando a mão dela possessivamente, contra o peito, ele a olhou. "Deu tudo certo, você não acha?"

Ela o olhou com olhos curiosos. "Draco, este foi um grande erro de sua parte. Todo mundo está olhando para a gente. Ninguém acredita nisso de qualquer maneira. No final da dança, você deve lhes dizer que é falso."

"Não", ele disse segurando-a mais perto. "Você não entende. Era esperado eu fazer este tipo de anúncio esta noite. Eu lhe disse isso. Eu fiz. Agora só o que posso fazer é relaxar e me divertir."

Ela virou a cabeça para a direita, assim que ele virou para a esquerda. Ela examinou a multidão. Ninguém estava dançando. Todos os olhares ainda estavam sobre eles. Algumas pessoas olhavam com raiva. "Como você pode se divertir?" Hermione olhou diretamente para a mãe de Draco, e então rapidamente desviou o olhar. "Draco, eu acho que isso só vai dificultar as coisas para você quando você tiver que fazer o anúncio real, porque você vai ter que explicar por que você mentiu hoje à noite. Após a dança, apenas diga a todos que era uma brincadeira. Eles não precisam saber que você mentiu, para se salvar por algum tempo."

Mais uma vez, ele repetiu, "Não." Ele estava mais sério. Ele segurou-a com tanta força que ela quase fez uma careta. Por que ela não conseguia ver que ele queria que isso fosse real? Ele olhou para ela e então ele sabia... por que ela conseguiria? Esta era uma idéia louca, mas não significava que ele não queria. Ele teria, de alguma forma, que convencê-la a querer também.

"Aproveite a dança, amor, e relaxe. Você faria isso por mim? Lembre-se de sua resposta para esta noite."

Ela fechou os olhos lentamente, se entregou ao som da orquestra, à sensação da mão dele em suas costas, sua outra mão pegando na dele. Ela colocou seu rosto no ombro dele. Se entregou à sensação de seu peito subindo e descendo, e da respiração dele soprando contra seu rosto. Ela se perguntava uma coisa... por que isso não poderia ser real? Ele precisava casar antes dos trinta anos. Que era em apenas três meses. Ela precisava da proteção que o casamento com ele poderia oferecer. Não teria mais problemas com dinheiro, e não teria mais que se preocupar com Kevin dizendo ao mundo que Alice não era dele (porque essa era a ameaça dele o tempo todo), e Alice estaria com seu pai verdadeiro.

Talvez ela devesse seguir com isso, manter-se na farsa, e no final, convencê-lo que um casamento com ela seria conveniente para ambos. Ela finalmente abriu os olhos quando a música terminou, e quando o fez, ela percebeu que não podia mais negar seu coração. Havia negado por muito tempo, então disse, "Sim."

"Eu não pedi nada desta vez.", disse ele com um sorriso torto.

"Oh," respondeu envergonhada. Ele pegou sua mão enquanto caminhava para fora da pista. Para seu espanto, a multidão aplaudia enquanto caminhavam saíam da pista. As pessoas começavam a se voltar para Draco, apertando sua mão e lhes desejando felicidades. Pessoas que Hermione conhecia sorriram para ela e faziam o mesmo. Algumas pessoas ainda estavam em estado de choque, mas em sua maior parte, eles foram recebidos com um caloroso entusiasmo.

As pessoas estavam finalmente começando a se socializar, e os murmúrios baixos de conversa, agora eram altos. A música recomeçou, e mais e mais pessoas preenchiam a pista de dança. No entanto, os dois foram direto na direção de uma mulher com os cabelos negros, amontoados no alto de sua cabeça, e um homem pequeno, com um nariz achatado, e cabelo loiro oleoso.

Enquanto eles caminhavam na direção deles, Hermione disse, "Foi melhor do que eu pensava."

"Foi, amor, foi. Vamos ver o quão bom o resto da noite vai ser, antes que você faça seu julgamento final.", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Sua mão ainda estava segurando a dela. Ela gostou disso mais do que deveria. Parecia certo, e ela descobriu que queria que fosse assim.

"Hermione, eu posso apresentar a minha tia Phillipa e meu primo Talbert Malfoy. Phillipa foi casada com o irmão mais novo do meu pai, que morreu há muito tempo. Tia, Talbert... Esta é a minha noiva, Hermione Granger." Draco olhou para os dois de uma forma desafiadora, antes de dar um passo para trás para observar suas reações.

A mulher sorriu para ela, mas Hermione podia ver seu desprezo. Ela estendeu a mão. Hermione segurou de volta, como se fosse um peixe morto. Ela virou para Draco, "Que conveniente você finalmente fez o seu anúncio, sobrinho. Eu sabia que você era um menino esperto. Sua mãe e seu pai estavam começando a se perguntar se você faria a coisa certa, mas é claro, você não fez a coisa certa, não é? Casar-se com uma sangue-ruim não é exatamente certo, mas acho que ainda cumpre os requisitos."

Hermione ignorou os sons em volta dela... a multidão, a música, as pessoas, e focou sua atenção na mulher detestável à sua frente. Antes que ela pudesse se defender, Draco, na sua voz de maior desprezo, declarou, "E como é apropriado para você, tia querida, mostrar a todos sua verdadeira face. Eu não irei descer ao seu nível chamando-lhe de outro nome, mas eu vou ressaltar o fato de que se você chamar minha amada noiva de "sangue-ruim" mais uma vez, vou mostrar a todos quem você realmente é."

Virou-se para Talbert e disse, "Como você tem estado, Talbert meu velho?"

O outro homem apenas sorriu, provocou uma risada nervosa, e disse "Ótima notícia, Draco. Excelente, de verdade, parabéns." Apertou a mão de Draco e então falou para Hermione, "Eu vou esperar uma dança mais tarde."

"A dança vai levar o resto de sua vida, Talbert, mas foi gentil de sua parte oferecer," respondeu Draco.

Em seguida, o casal seguiu na direção da mãe e do pai de Draco. Hermione estava ciente de que eles não eram mais casados, mas eles pareciam unidos enquanto os esperavam. Hermione ajeitou sua postura e fez uma cara de desafio. Ela não tinha medo dessas pessoas, ou o que poderiam dizer a ela. Se o pai dele a chamasse de sangue-ruim, assim como sua tia acabou de fazer, ela poderia puxar sua varinha da dobra de seu vestido, onde ela a havia escondido, e enfeitiçá-lo.

Imagine sua surpresa quando eles se aproximaram do casal e a mãe de Draco se inclinou, pegou nos ombros de Hermione, e pressionou um leve beijo em sua bochecha. "Oh minha querida, esta é uma notícia tão maravilhosa. Draco prometeu que ia fazer o anúncio hoje à noite, e estou tão feliz que ele fez. Isso é perfeito, não é, Lucius?"

De alguma forma, Hermione imaginava que Lucius discordaria, então de novo, ela estava completamente chocada quando o velho homem disse, "Eu achava que ele nunca iria fazer isso. Estava certo que ele iria deixar sua herança inteira ir para o idiota do Talbert algum dia. Eu estava fadado a morrer, sem nunca saber se a minha casa e fortuna iriam para meu sobrinho, só porque ele era casado, e porque meu próprio filho não era. Agora eu não tenho nenhuma razão para me preocupar. Fez muito bem, filho". Ele apertou a mão de Draco e então voltou sua atenção para Hermione.

Hermione rapidamente olhou para Draco, que encolheu os ombros. Ele também ficou surpreso com o aparente apoio deles. Lucius estendeu a mão. Hermione timidamente colocou sua mão na dele. Ele sacudiu para cima e para baixo três vezes, então antes de deixar cair, trouxe-a para os lábios e beijou-a. "Você será uma esposa maravilhosa para meu filho, Senhorita Granger."

Draco agradeceu aos pais e, em seguida, pegou o braço de Hermione e levou-a embora.

"Draco, isso foi mais do que estranho", ela disse.

"Eu concordo, mas estou feliz com isso. Eu acho que eles estão apenas agradecidos que eu finalmente estou me casando, e eles não terão que sustentar um dia um homem velho de trinta anos. Eles, evidentemente, não se importam com quem eu vou casar, sem ofensas."

"Nenhuma, eu acho, mas o que você vai dizer a eles mais tarde? Nós vamos agir como se tivéssemos uma grande briga, quando terminarmos o noivado?" perguntou.

"Aí vem o Potter, é sua vez de dizer algo agradável sobre mim para ele." Draco disse divertido, enquanto ignorava a pergunta.

Hermione olhou para ele e disse rapidamente, "Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, nem disse nada de bom sobre mim para ninguém... oh, Harry, olá."

Harry tinha pegado sua mão e foi puxando-a para longe de Draco, que ainda tinha o braço dela em sua mão. Ele deslizou sua mão pelo seu braço, para pegar a outra mão. Que causou arrepios por sua espinha. Ela ignorou Harry na sua mão direita, para olhar para Draco segurando sua esquerda.

Harry exigiu sua atenção novamente quando ele sibilou, "Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

"É uma farsa, Harry. Draco teve que fazer este anúncio hoje à noite, porque essa era a finalidade deste baile, mas ele não tinha uma mulher no qual estava noivo, então ele me pediu para ajudar."

Draco disse, "Mas agora, nós poderíamos realmente nos casar, porque seria vantajoso para nós dois, então pegue isto e enfie na sua cicatriz."

Hermione riu e virou-se para Draco "Eu repito, você é tão estranho às vezes."

"Mas esse é o meu charme, certo amor? Draco riu.

Harry balançou a cabeça, "Vocês são dois loucos! Isso é uma brincadeira! É isso que você está dizendo? Não é real? Porque, eu tenho que lhe dizer, Hermione, se for real, esse é o maior erro de sua vida, bem, talvez o segundo maior erro."

Hermione soltou as mãos de ambos os homens e olhou com fúria para Harry. "O que você quer dizer com ESSA afirmação?"

"Acho que você sabe exatamente o que quero dizer, e envolve esse idiota também," disse Harry enquanto apontava para Draco.

Os olhos de Hermione se dilataram e ela correu para perto de Harry, colocou seu dedo em seu peito e disse, "Como você ousa dizer que foi um erro!" Ele estava se referindo à Alice, e ninguém nunca disse algo sobre a filha dela assim e fugiu ileso. "Retire essa afirmação ou eu nunca mais irei perdoá-lo!"

Draco estava completamente confuso, mas satisfeito de que Hermione estava dando ao menino-prodígio o que lhe era devido.

"Eu mantenho minha afirmação," Ele se virou e se afastou dela. Ela se virou e correu do salão. Draco estava lá, e se perguntou quem deveria seguir. Deveria seguir Potter e pedir-lhe para explicar essa discussão, ou ele deveria seguir Hermione e confortá-la por uma grosseria na qual ele não entendia?

Ele seguiu Hermione.

Ela estava parada em um pequeno corredor próximo ao banheiro. De costas para ele, ela parecia estar chorando.

Ele tocou em seu ombro e disse, "Não deixe o Potter incomodá-la. Ele não vale a pena."

"Ele é meu melhor amigo" defendeu. Ela se virou para ele e secou uma única lágrima que escorria por sua face com sua mão. Por algum motivo, ele desejou que ele tivesse a secado.

Draco riu, "Nós deveríamos mesmo deixá-lo loucoe nos casar de verdade. Isso provaria tudo a eles."

Ela sorriu e fez um pequeno som que parecia uma risada. "Sim, sim, provaria."

"Quero dizer, seria simples, e resolveria todos os nossos problemas," disse ele nervoso, esperando que ela pensasse que ele estava apenas brincando. Foi em sua direção e correu um único dedo pelo seu ombro. Ela soltou um suspiro pequeno que ela estava segurando.

Mais uma vez, ela disse, "Sim, seria."

"Minha mãe está, provavelmente, lá, planejando nosso casamento enquanto falamos", respondeu ele, apreensivo. Poderia realmente ser tão fácil, ou ela somente concordando com suas sugestões porque estava chateada?

Seu dedo voltou para o braço dela, pelo seu ombro, para a clavícula. O vestido era alto na frente, com um estilo frente-único, então ele não podia ver o decote, mas os seios dela intumesceram contra o suntuoso tecido apertado do corpete, e sua virilha manifestou-se contra os limites de sua calça enquanto Draco olhava para eles.

Ele moveu seu dedo da clavícula, para o pescoço dela. Colocou a mão inteira em seu pescoço, seus dedos se espalharam através da pele lisa, tocando, segurando, movendo-se para sua nuca, para sentir seu cabelo. Seu polegar manteve-se em seu pulso, que era rápido e forte. Tudo nela parecia familiar e enchia-o de querer. Até o cheiro dela era familiar. Ele se inclinou e colocou seu nariz ao longo de sua mandíbula. Ela moveu a cabeça para o lado para permitir a procura e, em seguida, ela suspirou.

Ele a beijou em seu pulso e disse, "Você cheira tão bem. Que perfume é esse?"

"Só um que eu tenho usado desde que eu era mais nova. Minha mãe fez especialmente para mim no meu aniversário de vinte anos. Nele possui flores de cerejeira." Ela mal podia falar, enquanto os lábios dele beijavam seu pescoço, e depois seu ombro. A mão nas costas dela moveu-se para baixo de sua coluna, causando arrepios.

Ela colocou as duas mãos em seus ombros. Ele levantou a cabeça para dizer, "O que nós deveríamos fazer, é sair daqui amanhã e ir para minha casa aqui perto, no litoral. Chama-se Whitehall, e minha mãe e minha tia estarão por lá temporariamente. Não seria elegante não aparecer lá. Não concorda?" Ele esperava que não estivesse apertando sua mão. Ele retomou o seu beijo, desta vez, beijando-lhe a mandíbula e bochecha, mas evitando sua boca a todo custo. Estaria condenado se a beijasse na boca. Não conseguiriam voltar para o salão se o fizesse.

Quando ela não respondeu, ele continuou, "Você deve provar a todos, e realmente me fazer casar com você. Isso seria um triunfo, não acha?"

Ele decidiu não a deixar responder. Em vez disso, ele quis que ela pensasse sobre as coisas. Ele olhou profundamente em seus olhos, colocou as mãos em cada lado do rosto, e gentilmente acariciou seu rosto com os polegares. Os olhos dela estavam um pouco fechados, ele supôs que fosse por desejo, porque ele sabia que estava cheio desse sentimento e muito mais.

Por quê? Oh! Por que isso parecia tão real para ele? Por que ele realmente quer se casar com ela? Por que essa sensação de que ele estava esperando por ela?

Ele não podia esperar mais. Precisava beijar sua boca. Abaixou a cabeça, seus lábios tocaram suavemente os dela, com firmeza, seduzindo-a a abrir-lhe. Ela abriu seus lábios; suas mãos passaram de seus ombros até a sua cintura. Para o momento, as mãos dele permaneceram em seu rosto. Sua língua enrolou na sua boca, acariciou o céu de sua boca, os lados, até mesmo os dentes, antes se voltar para a dela. De repente, eles se agarraram com força, enquanto o beijo se aprofundava e continuava.

Suas mãos agora estavam levemente passando pelo seu corpo. As dela estavam segurando seu casaco, como se fosse sua vida, sentindo como se estivesse se afogando em um mar, e só ele poderia salvá-la. A paixão crua e verdadeira passou através dele e para ela, assim como aconteceu naquela noite quase cinco anos atrás, e isso a deixou sentindo um remorso triste, em vez de felicidade. Ela poderia ter tido isso o tempo todo, se ela só tivesse mostrado para ele seu rosto naquela noite no baile, quase cinco anos atrás.

Bem, esse baile iria revelar-se diferente. Ele terminou o beijo, e descansou a testa no ombro dela. "Pelo menos isso foi bastante real, e muito, muito bom, se eu posso dizer por mim."

Ela teria que concordar. Ela tinha cometido um erro no julgamento há cinco anos, mas ela não faria isso novamente. Ela não tinha certeza se Draco estava brincando antes, quando ele disse que eles deveriam tornar em um noivado real, mas ela não deixaria nada ao acaso. Ela o empurrou, para ter certeza de que ela conseguiria ficar de pé sozinha, já que ela sentia seus joelhos cederem enquanto eles se beijaram.

Ele não iria deixá-la ir longe, manteve as mãos sobre seus braços nus. Ela manteve as mãos sobre o peito dele. Confessou, "Sim, isso foi muito bom. Se você foi sincero com a oferta de viajar para a sua propriedade, eu adoraria estender minhas férias, e acho que a Alice iria amar. Draco, você não acha que, talvez, poderíamos continuar esta farsa, enquanto estivermos lá?" Por dentro, ela estava cantando "diga sim, diga sim, apenas diga sim!"

"Agora você quer que a minha resposta seja 'sim'?", perguntou ele. Ela assentiu. Ele poderia transformar esse noivado de mentirinha em um real em um determinado tempo, e ela simplesmente ofereceu-lhe o tempo que precisava para fazê-lo! Ele a teria e Alice e sua fortuna, e tudo estaria perfeito. Inferno, ele teria até que manter a babá narcolepsa **(*)**! Com o tempo, ela iria querer isso tanto quanto ele. Ele agarrou a mão dela e ficou de joelhos. "Eu acho que seria uma boa idéia para manter a farsa por mais algum tempo. Hermione Granger, você vai fingir se casar comigo?"

Fingir. Ela poderia fingir por agora, e fazer com que ele queira que seja real depois. Ela respondeu do jeito que ele a instruiu, "Sim".

**(*) **que sofre de narcolepsia (enfermidade caracterizada por ataques de sono incontroláveis)

* * *

><p><em>NB: esse capítulo foi maravilhoso, como esse casal tem química minha gente.. rsrs Me surpreendi tanto quanto a Mione com a reação de Lucius... o q o dinheiro não faz, né? Até a próxima galera!_

_N/A: E esse beijo dos dois! Merlin! Ficou quente até aqui! Hehehehe E o Harry falar aquelas coisas pra Hermione? Xiii! Vamos ver no que vai dar!  
><em>_Continuem comentando! Obrigadaà** Mila Pink**, **Ip S., ****Gehenna**, **DaisyMalfoy, Flor Cordeiro e Laslus! **E para quem coloca a fic no alerta: não esqueça de deixar seu comentário!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Algumas pessoas são Espertas, algumas Estúpidas, e algumas... Não Importa.  
><strong>_Traduzido por xCamila  
>Betado por Tonks Fenix<em>

_"Uma mulher__, especialmente, __se ela tiver__a infelicidade__de saber__alguma coisa,__deve__escondê-lo__tão bem quanto ela__consegue.__" __- Jane __Austen  
><em>_  
><em>_"Uma mulher__inteligente__é sexy.__" __- __Draco __Malfoy  
><em>_  
><em>_"__Nenhum homem quer __uma mulher que__é mais esperta__do que eles,__então a chave__é fingir que__você não percebe__o quão estúpido__ele é.__" __- __Hermione __Granger  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tirou seus sapatos e colocou seus pés doloridos e descalços em cima de um cesto de palha no canto da varanda. Hermione subiu o vestido e disse: "Oh, meus pés doem tanto." Ela achava que estava sozinha, até que viu as portas do salão estavam abertas, e uma mulher estava parada ali.<p>

"Muito bem, Senhorita Granger. É Granger de novo, não é?" Perguntou a tia de Draco.

Hermione percebeu que ela estava descalça, e se sentiu um pouco despenteada. Ela permaneceu sentada, mas tirou os pés da cesta. "Sim, eu na verdade nunca usei o nome do meu ex-marido, mesmo quando nos casamos."

"Você usará o nome de Draco?" perguntou na sua melhor voz arrogante.

"Eu duvido," Hermione respondeu honestamente.

A mulher mais velha riu um riso que pingava desprezo, e comentou: "Lucius não vai gostar disso."

"Eu não me importo com o que Lucius Malfoy gosta ou não gosta," Hermione novamente respondeu de forma honesta, sabendo que de alguma forma ela estava sendo desafiada. E ela nunca recusava um desafio.

A mulher mais velha a circulou, como um abutre circulando sua próxima refeição, e disse: "Você não é certa para o meu sobrinho. Você é divorciada, uma sangue-ruim, só tem aparência adequada. Você não tem nada para oferecer-lhe. Ele, no entanto, tem tudo para oferecer a você, correto? Sim, você simplesmente não serve para ele, de forma alguma. "

"É claro que você pensaria isso, porque se o Draco se casar, seu filho não vai herdar tudo, não é mesmo?" Hermione perguntou. Ela se levantou, os pés descalços que se danem.

"É por isso que você vai se casar com ele?" Phillipa perguntou. "Por dinheiro? Porque eu tenho que dizer, eu vou oferecer uma quantia considerável se você deixá-lo sozinho."

Hermione mal podia acreditar na ousadia desta mulher. "Você me toma por uma idiota estúpida?"

"Não, na verdade, eu não", respondeu ela. "Eu tenho você por uma mulher muito inteligente. O meu sobrinho é o estúpido. Eu também tomo você por uma prostituta caçadora de dinheiro, que percebe que se ela se casar com meu sobrinho, ela terá mais dinheiro do que eu poderia oferecer, mas eu poderia oferecê-la a mesma quantia. Eu vou fazer sua vida miserável, se você continuar com este casamento."

Hermione não estava com medo. Ela riu e disse: "Senhora, eu enfrentei Voldemort, e os Comensais da Morte, e até mesmo professores da escola que foram mais assustadores do que você é."

A mulher mais velha sabia que ela estava enfrentando um adversário digno. Ela voltou para a porta e disse: "Você sabia que existe um boato por aí que Draco foi pai de um filho ilegítimo a alguns anos atrás? Aparentemente, um homem veio ao pai dele, querendo dinheiro, fazendo tal afirmação. Cissy me disse que Lucius pagou o homem para mantê-lo quieto, mas se esta notícia se provar verdadeira, e esta criança provar ser filho de Draco, legítimo ou não, herdaria tudo algum dia e não seus futuros filhos com ele. Pense sobre isso. "

E com um ranger no chão de suas saias longas, a mulher deixou a varanda.

Hermione ficou ali em estado de choque total e absoluto. Ela poderia estar se referindo a Alice? "Oh, Kevin, o que você fez?" Hermione disse em voz alta. Quando ela teve Alice, em um acesso de loucura, disse a Kevin quem era o pai. Mal ela sabia que ele um dia iria usar esse pedaço de informação como uma espada sobre sua cabeça, para o resto de sua vida.

Teria ele realmente ido até Lucius com as informações? Era evidente que ele não deve ter dito alguma coisa sólida para Lúcio, mas sabia o Malfoy mais velho que o homem em questão era o seu ex-marido? Foi por isso que ele pareceu aceitar tão bem o noivado?

Maldito Kevin, para o inferno! Como ela poderia ser tão ruim em julgar caráter? Ela, uma vez, já amou aquele homem. Ele, uma vez, a amou. Sim, ambos tinham construído o seu casamento em mentiras, por isso foi obrigada a se separar, e ela estava feliz por estar fora disso. Agora ela estava disposta a entrar em outro casamento construído sobre mentiras e enganos. O que ela deveria fazer?

Kevin sempre tinha sido gentil com Alice. Sempre. Ele não foi uma figura paterna extremamente atenciosa já que ele viajava o tempo todo, mas ele a levava a lugares, brincava com ela no jardim, comprava suas coisas. Como ele poderia ser gentil com ela de um lado, e ganhar maldito dinheiro à custa de seu nascimento de outro? Não foi ruim o suficiente que, quando eles se divorciaram, ele tomou cada sicle, nuque e galeão que Hermione tinha para manter essa informação em sigilo? Teria ele realmente ido até Lucius Malfoy anos atrás?

Hermione sentou-se no sofá e abaixou a cabeça. Talvez ela não fosse esperta, afinal. Ela se sentiu muito, muito estúpida naquele momento. Ela tinha muito a considerar.

Draco olhou para todos os lugares procurando Hermione. Ele viu Phillipa andando de volta para o salão vindo de fora. Ele se perguntava se era ali que ela poderia estar. Ele começou a andar para fora quando foi parado pela mão de seu pai em seu braço.

"Draco", disse ele secamente.

"Pai, agora não. Tenho que encontrar Hermione." Ele tirou o braço da mão do outro homem que o segurava, mas Lucius o alcançou novamente.

"Ela está fora. Vi-a sair, então ela estará lá quando eu terminar de falar." Draco sabia quando seu pai assumia esse tom com ele, era melhor deixá-lo falar, e quando ele terminasse sua mini palestra, ele se juntaria à Hermione na varanda.

"O que é, Senhor?" ele respondeu. Assim que a palavra 'Senhor' saiu de sua boca, ele pensou em algo. Se ele tivesse filhos, eles nunca, nunca o chamariam assim. Seria 'Papai', quando eles fossem pequenos e "Pai", quando eles crescessem, mas nunca Senhor. Senhor era um título de reverência e respeito. Ele não queria o respeito de seus filhos. Ele só queria amor deles.

"Eu tenho algo importante para lhe dizer", Lucius murmurou baixo. Ele chamou Draco para o canto do grande salão, longe da orquestra, da multidão, e das portas. "Eu deveria ter dito isso há alguns anos, mas eu não o fiz. Eu quis protegê-lo, mas agora que você finalmente anunciou o seu noivado, isso não pode esperar, nem mesmo até amanhã, porque você tem o direito de saber. "

Draco estava um pouco preocupado. No início, pensou que esta pequena conversa ia ser Lucius dizendo a ele seus verdadeiros pensamentos em relação ao seu casamento iminente com Hermione. Em vez disso, parecia ser algo muito mais. O velho realmente parecia pensativo, ansioso.

"Senhor, você não está doente nem nada disso, está?" Draco perguntou.

O velho fez um barulho ao bufar e disse: "Sua preocupação com minha saúde e bem-estar me impressiona, garoto. Não, isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Quase quatro anos atrás, um homem veio a mim com alguma informação. Ele manteve sua identidade em segredo. No entanto, ele me contou uma história, sobre outro baile que você participou, anos atrás. "

Draco ficou com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. "Vá em frente."

"Ele disse que você teve uma ligação com uma mulher neste baile, e que resultou no nascimento de uma criança. Este homem alegou que era seu filho", disse Lúcio.

Draco sentiu como se seu mundo estava desabando ao seu redor. Lucius deveria estar falando sobre sua bela mascarada. Ela tinha concebido uma criança naquela noite e nunca lhe disse? Seu filho? Seus pensamentos foram imediatamente para Alice por algum motivo. Ele poderia ter um menininho ou uma menininha, como ela, e nem sequer saber disso?

Voz de Draco se elevou com raiva quando ele perguntou: "Senhor, por que você nunca me disse isso?"

Várias pessoas próximas se viraram para olhar para pai e filho. Lucius virou Draco para que ninguém pudesse ver o olhar angustiado em seu rosto. "Eu não lhe disse porque eu pensei era mentira. O homem só tinha uma foto para me mostrar, e foi de um bebê, que não tinha cabelo, e parecia com cada bebê que eu já vi. Ele não podia me dizer o nome da mãe, nem mesmo se a criança era do sexo masculino ou feminino. Não podia oferecer nenhuma outra prova naquele momento. Imaginei que estava mentindo, mas eu também sabia que suas mentiras poderiam lhe causar problemas, então eu lhe paguei, e disse-lhe que se ele alguma vez entrasse em contato com você, eu iria matá-lo. "

"Filho, eu só te disse isso agora porque, se essa notícia for verdadeira, ou se esta mulher que teve essa criança desafiar o seu noivado, então isso pode ser difícil para você e a Senhorita Granger. Eu devia ter lhe contado antes, mas pra ser sincero, eu não esperava que você realmente fosse fazer tal anúncio remoto esta noite, quando eu sei de fato que você não estava namorando ninguém. "

"Como você poderia saber?" questionou Draco. "Você nunca me vê."

"Talvez não, mas eu sei tudo sobre você, da mesma forma. Draco, eu não me importo se você se casar com Hermione Granger. Ela provavelmente vai ser-lhe uma esposa adequada. Haverá algumas vantagens em se casar com ela, sendo o número um que você deve manter a sua herança. "

Draco só ouviu uma palavra nessa frase. "Adequada?" Draco cuspiu.

"Sim, essa é a palavra que eu quis dizer", disse o pai em troca. "No entanto, você ainda precisa estar preparado. Leis bruxas relatam que até mesmo filhos ilegítimos podem herdar, se a filiação pode ser provada. Além disso, essa criança seria um puro-sangue, porque é o meu entendimento de que o baile, no qual ela foi concebida era somente para sangues-puros. "

"E isso faz a diferença, como?" Draco disse. Ele se sentiu tonto com todos os pensamentos em sua cabeça.

"Não faz diferença, bem, talvez não para mim, mas seus futuros filhos com a Senhorita Granger pode ter a sua herança reclamada algum dia, é tudo que eu queria dizer. Como eu disse antes, eu deveria ter dito isso há alguns anos, mas eu queria protegê-lo. Você não é uma criança há muito tempo, mas você ainda é meu filho, e é isso o que os pais fazem. Eles protegem seus filhos. Algum dia, quando e se você tiver filhos, você vai entender. Nós conversaremos mais sobre isso quando todos nós formos para Whitehall amanhã. "

Draco perguntou, "Você está indo também, senhor?"

"É claro. Você acha que eu não iria e me familiarizaria melhor com a sua futura esposa e o filho dela? Sim, eu sei que ela tem um filho, e que ela é divorciada. Há muito pouco que eu não saiba."

Draco não tinha certeza sobre isso, porque ele estava certo de que seu pai não sabia o que estava no coração de seu próprio filho, porque se ele conhecesse melhor, ele não teria escondido esta notícia dele por anos. Anos ... há anos ele vinha sonhando com esta mulher, e agora pensar que ela poderia ter tido um filho, seu filho. Ele estava confuso e ansioso. Ele também se sentia incrivelmente estúpido, por algum motivo. Deveria ter procurado a mulher, quando ele podia, e agora já era tarde demais. Tinha que ver Hermione. Ele virou para ir embora, sem dizer uma palavra a seu pai, mas depois ele correu de volta rapidamente.

"Senhor, você ainda tem a foto do bebê que o homem dizia ser meu?"

Seu pai concordou. "Está na Mansão, mas vou enviá-lo por coruja para Whitehall."

Draco acenou com a cabeça em troca, respirou fundo, e saiu para a varanda.

E lá estava ela.

Isso é o que ele pensou quando viu Hermione sentada em um pequeno sofá de vimes ... lá estava ela. A mulher misteriosa não era nada comparada à Hermione, mas se ela tivesse tido seu filho, bem, isso poderia ser uma história diferente. Ele tem que procurar por ela, não por ela, mas por causa do possível filho - seu filho.

No entanto, lá estava ela. Ele queria essa mulher. Sabia que isso era verdade. Ele pode ser um homem estúpido, mas ele foi esperto quando se tratava de seu próprio coração. Tinha esperado anos e anos para se casar, quase até que fosse tarde demais, o tempo todo convencido de que ele estava esperando por uma mulher mascarada, quando ele estava realmente esperando por ELA, Hermione.

Sim, lá estava ela.

Draco afrouxou a gravata e sentou no sofá ao lado dela. Eles eram as duas únicas pessoas na varanda, e tinha sido uma noite longa e cansativa. Ele, por exemplo, estava feliz e estava quase acabando. Pelo olhar em seu rosto, ela também. Ele empurrou a conversa com seu pai para fora de sua mente e disse: "Sinto muito por deixá-la fora das minhas vistas por um momento. Eu não tinha previsto que Talbert reapareceria e reivindicaria aquela dança com você."

Hermione sorriu, decidindo a esquecer sobre os comentários da tia terrível de Draco. "Oh, ele é um homenzinho bajulador.", disse ela com um olhar de desagrado total. Draco riu. "Acho que ele pisou propositadamente no meu pé."

Draco riu novamente e disse: "Pelo menos você não teve que discutir com a Sra. Potter. Era como uma mãe protegendo a cria. Eu tive que ouvi-la não só me dizer o que não fazer com você, mas o que eu FIZ com você, também. Então, quando seu pequeno discurso acabou, ela disse, 'Se você acha que Harry é assustador, não viu nada, Loiro.' Quer dizer, sério, como se eu tivesse medo de Harry."

Hermione balançou a cabeça e disse: "Mas você deve estar com medo de Gina."

"Oh sim", ele concordou, "Ela me deixa de cabelo em pé." Eles riram juntos. Draco teve que admitir, mesmo que apenas para si mesmo, que ele apreciava uma das melhores noites de sua vida. Ele classificou lá em cima no top três das noites, se ele não considerasse essa última pequena conversa com seu pai na equação. Ele fugiu para a beira do sofá, juntou as mãos entre as pernas, e ao mesmo tempo olhando para o chão de ardósia, ele disse, "Eu tenho que admitir, eu tive um bom momento ao noivar com você esta noite."

"Eu também", respondeu ela. "E sua mãe me convidou para ir para Whitehall com você, amanhã de manhã, exatamente como você imaginou que ela faria."

Ele não olhou para ela. Ele não podia. Ele continuou a olhar para suas mãos e disse: "Eu imaginei que ela faria. Então, o que você diria de um noivado prolongado, embora falso, pode ser? Você tem planos para a próxima semana ou algo assim?"

"Não, nenhum plano", ela respondeu suavemente. Ela trouxe um de seus pés até as mãos e esfregou-o. Draco olhou para ela, assistindo-a com interesse. Ela deixou cair o pé e estendeu a mão para seus sapatos. Ele se inclinou e estendeu a mão para eles primeiro.

Segurando os sapatos na mão, ele disse, "Você contou para minha mãe sobre Alice?"

Coração de Hermione pulou em seu peito. Ela mudou o seu olhar para ele de repente e disse: "O que quer dizer? Dizer à ela o quê?" Ele sabia de alguma forma? Será que ele suspeita? Era a razão para tudo isso?

"Disse à ela que tinha uma filha?" , perguntou ele. Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e colocou o primeiro sapato em seu pé. Parecia erótico e sensual, com uma mão em sua panturilha, e a outra em seu sapato. Hermione se esqueceu de respirar por um momento, então ela certamente não poderia responder. Ele escorregou o outro sapato no outro pé, colocou a mão no joelho, e se levantou. "Bem, você contou?"

"Não, não contei. Será que isso importa, quero dizer, uma vez que não estamos realmente noivos, devemos mesmo trazer isso à tona?" , perguntou. Ela se levantou, e foi em direção à frente dele. Ele não se moveu, então eles estavam muito próximos.

Ele sorriu e disse: "O que você planeja fazer com Alice, enquanto estamos no Whitehall? Você vai deixá-la na sua mala?"

Hermione sorriu e, em seguida, soltou uma pequena risada. "Certo, isso nunca faria, mesmo se eu colocar buracos de ar. Você já acha que eu sou uma má mãe."

Ele cobriu o rosto dela com sua mão e disse: "Eu acho que você é uma mãe maravilhosa. E acho que a sua babá é uma bagunça."

Ela colocou seus dedos em torno de seus pulsos, trazendo a mão para baixo de seu rosto. "A coisa é, Draco, sua mãe me disse Whitehall é no País de Gales. Isso é muito longe."

"Aparatação é um feito maravilhoso de magia, Granger, amor", ele zombou. "Chaves de portal, também".

"E Alice é muito jovem para aparatar, e ela vomita toda vez que eu a levo ao meu lado em uma aparatação, e na minha opinião, ela é jovem demais para usar uma chave de portal. Tivemos que voar até aqui, e foi um inferno de um vôo comercial. Se você nunca andou em um avião com uma criança de quatro anos de idade e sua babá de sessenta e sete anos, então, considere-se sortudo. Eu não posso submetê-la a isso novamente. Acho que ela deveria voltar para Londres com Harry e Gina, e eles a levarão para a casa de minha mãe e meu padrasto. "

Draco não gostou dessa sugestão, nenhum pouco, e ele não conseguia expressar por quê, nem mesmo o suficiente para satisfazer a si mesmo. Ele suspirou e disse: "Escuta, você é um pacote, certo? Meus pais são obrigados a saber que você está divorciada e tem uma filha (ele não quis dizer a ela que seu pai já sabia o que significava que sua mãe também). Eles provavelmente já perguntaram a todos no salão sobre você esta noite. Elas têm que vir com a gente, mesmo que seja uma fraude. Além disso, eu gostaria de mostrar Alice o mar e as falésias. Passei muitos verões naquela propriedade. Ela vai gostar de lá."

"Mas Draco, a única forma que poderíamos fazer isso é por trem", lamentou.

"Vamos providenciar isso", disse ele, satisfeito. Ele pegou a mão dela e começou a levá-la para dentro. "Você e eu vamos aparatar, e a babá dorminhoca e a Senhorita Alice irão juntas no trem".

Hermione franziu a testa. Ela se perguntou quanto isso custaria. Como se sentisse a expressão em seu rosto, Draco disse, "Claro, seria às minhas custas, já que você está fazendo tudo isso para me beneficiar."

Ela estava fazendo isso para beneficiá-lo? Ela estava fazendo isso para armar uma armadilha para ele? Para enganá-lo para realmente se casar com ela? Ela estava apenas fazendo isso por seu dinheiro, como sua tia horrível sugeriu? Seria a coisa inteligente a fazer. Ela colocou a mão na testa e disse: "Eu me sinto cansada. Eu nem ia dizer à Alice sobre isso no começo, e se formos ao País de Gales e continuarmos a fingir, isso significa que eu vou ter que mentir para minha filha. Eu não quero mentir para ela. Eu não sei o que fazer. Posso pensar nisso e responder amanhã?"

"Mas temos que sair de manhã", explicou. "Você está me fazendo o maior favor. Alice vai ficar bem. Nós vamos encontrar uma maneira de manter isso longe dela. Eu sei que você está ansiosa para iniciar a sua nova vida de volta em Londres, mas acho que um pequeno feriado no País de Gales está em ordem, não é?" Ele tinha que convencê-la de alguma forma, de alguma maneira, a ir com ele.

Ela não sabia como responder a essa pergunta, e ela descobriu que não tinha que o fazer, porque, no momento em que ela estava prestes a dizer-lhe que ela não poderia ir com ele, a sua tia, mãe, primo e pai apareceram. Hermione levantou-se rapidamente, sua mão foi imediatamente para a de Draco. Se ele fosse um homem que era propenso a mostrar suas emoções, ele sorriria por isso.

Eles se voltaram para as quatro em pessoas em questão, e Draco disse, "Bem, estão todos tão animados em ir à Whitehall como Hermione e eu estamos?"

* * *

><p><em>NB: Esse Kevin fica cada vez pior, que cara mais ambicioso, credo! Acho que o Draco já está começando a desconfiar da Alice, mesmo que no subconsciente... Louca pra ver o que ela vai achar dessa estória de noivado! Até o próximo, galera!_

_N/A: Quantas informações! Que capítulo, hein? Que tia pavorosa essa do Draco, quem acha que ela vai dar muito trabalho ainda pela frente levanta a mão o/ hauhauahuahauhauau__  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Negócios e Amor não Significam Nada para uma Criança de Quatro Anos.  
><strong>_Traduzido por xCamila  
>Betado por Tonks Fenix<em>

"_Negócios, você sabe, pode trazer-lhe dinheiro, mas raramente traz amizades" – Jane Austen_

_"Negócios te traz dinheiro, e dinheiro te compra amigos, e as vezes amigos podem se tornar amantes." __– Draco Malfoy_

"_Negócios e amor não deveriam se misturar." – Hermione Granger_

* * *

><p>O resto da noite passou em um borrão. Os pais de Draco continuaram a agir cordialmente com Hermione, o que secretamente a perturbou em vários níveis. Sua tia continuou a agir distante e arrogante, que secretamente lhe agradou sem nenhum fim. Seu primo continuou a agir como se não tivesse dois neurônios de sobra, ao que Hermione não direcionou nenhum pensamento particular. Pela meia-noite, as emoções de Hermione estavam transbordando, e ela estava feliz que o baile estava quase no fim e as mentiras poderiam acabar em breve.<p>

Contudo, elas não poderiam parar, porque ela prometeu que iria à propriedade de Draco no País de Gales. Que confusão lamentável, terrível que ela estava, e foi tudo de sua criação própria. Draco estava de pé perto dos elevadores, dizendo a maioria dos convidados ou boa noite ou adeus, dependendo se eles estavam hospedados no hotel ou indo para casa. Hermione tentou passar despercebido, mas ele a notou. Ele estendeu a mão, agarrou a parte de trás da sua saia antes que ela pudesse passar por ele, e puxou-a de volta para ele. Enquanto ele conversava com um homem e sua esposa, dizendo-lhes que apreciara o fato de que eles tinham vindo, ele deixou o braço ir ao redor de sua cintura, e então sua mão veio descansar em seu estômago. Para seu favorável interesse, ela relaxou em seus braços, confortados por esta força e apoio ... e tudo isso foi a sua irritação extrema. Ela não queria se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy. Ela pode querer casar com ele, mas o amor? De jeito nenhum.

No entanto, aquele simples toque protegeu-lhe, e deu-lhe força para pensar que ela poderia continuar com seu plano, e talvez ele até apreciaria casar-se com ela, como um negócio, ou o que quer que seja. Ela teria que ver como as coisas aconteceriam. Olhou para ele, mas a única maneira que ele mostrou a ter notado foi apertando o seu abraço sobre sua cintura.

Isso foi o suficiente.

Hermione observava enquanto Harry e Gina saiam do salão. Gina deu um sorriso fraco e triste. Aproximando-se dela, olhou para a mão de Draco em volta da cintura, e disse, "Falso, hein?"

Antes que Hermione pudesse castigar Gina, a mulher mais jovem se inclinou para frente, beijou o rosto da amiga e disse, "Vocês dois não enganam ninguém. Isto é real. Eu sei, mesmo que você não." Ela apertou a mão de Hermione.

Draco voltou sua atenção para Marcus, mas ele continuou a tentar ouvir as duas mulheres assim mesmo. "Você vai ficar aqui?" Hermione perguntou.

"Não, estamos aparatando em casa hoje à noite, as crianças, você sabe", explicou Gina.

"Alice estava tão ansiosa para ver mais o tio Harry e a tia Gina." Hermione disse.

Harry se aproximou e pegou a mão de sua esposa. "Pronta para ir?" Ele não iria olhar para Hermione. Draco fez uma pausa em sua conversa com Marcus, quando ele sentiu Hermione endurecer em seu braço.

Hermione empurrou a mão de Draco e disse, "Nenhum beijo de adeus para a sua velha amiga, Harry? Ou eu não sou mais sua amiga?"

"_Eu não sei, porque você não responde a esta pergunta? _Tem certeza este é apenas um truque para enganar seus pais e parentes?" Harry perguntou. Ele olhou para Draco assim que ele disse.

"Será que a minha resposta influencia a sua, Harry?" ela perguntou com tristeza. Hermione olhou para Draco e depois voltou para Harry. "Eu não estou completamente certa de nada, Harry. Se você tivesse me perguntado se eu estava certa de uma coisa, esta manhã, eu teria dito que eu estava certa de que Harry Potter era o mais antigo, mais querido, o melhor de todos os amigos, e que ele iria me amar para sempre. Agora, eu não tenho certeza de nada."

Draco olhou para seu rosto, gravado com a dor, e pela primeira vez em sua vida ele sentiu empatia por outro ser humano. Inferno, ele nunca havia sentido essa pequena emoção antes. Ele nem estava ciente de que ele sabia como se soletrava isso, e muito menos como reconhecê-la, mas ele viu a sua dor, e mais, ele sentiu a dor dela, e então sentia uma raiva crescente de Harry Potter por causar essa dor.

Observou Potter para ver o que ele diria. Ele não disse nada. Odiava Harry Potter. Sempre odiou, sempre odiaria, e provavelmente nada mudaria isso, mas Hermione Granger o amava, e ela estava com dor agora por causa daquele imbecil. Ele deu um passo na frente de Hermione e disse, "Boa noite, Potter. Fico feliz que pôde comparecer. Diga Olá para o _Pobretão_ quando você o ver. Se Hermione, Alice e eu nunca mais vermos vocês novamente, será muito em breve". Ele pegou a mão de Hermione e começou a descer o corredor.

"Malfoy!" Harry gritou.

Não só Draco se virou, mas também Hermione, e vários outros. Harry se aproximou. "Nunca a machuque. Eu não posso fingir saber sobre o que é tudo isso, mas eu juro, se ela sair com algum tipo de dano, e ela e a pequena Alice forem prejudicadas, ou feitas de tolas, você realmente terá que se ver comigo. Diga que você tem medo de mim, mas se não prestar atenção no meu conselho, você vai ser o único que vai lamentar."

Harry não levantou a voz após o chamado inicial de 'Malfoy!'. Ele pegou a mão de Hermione e disse, "Peço desculpas, Hermione. Se eu te machucar desse jeito de novo, então, aquele completo idiota bem ali, sim, estou me referindo a você, Malfoy," ele olhou para Draco, depois de volta para Hermione, "tem a minha permissão para fazer o mesmo comigo assim como eu acabei de ameaçar a fazer com ele."

Draco esfregou as mãos e disse: "Oh, tantas possibilidades."

Hermione empurrou o peito de Draco um pouco com o cotovelo, e abraçou Harry com firmeza. Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Eu acho que isto é certo. Você me disse há muito tempo que ele tinha o direito de saber tudo sobre Alice, e acho que isso pode me ajudar a lhe dizer a verdade, finalmente. Poderia me tirar do controle de Kevin, e é a coisa certa a fazer, por Alice." Ela beijou sua bochecha e observou os Potters saindo.

"Sobre o que era todo esse sussurro, amor?" Draco perguntou a ela.

"Eu disse a Harry que você secretamente o ama, isso é tudo", brincou, e então ela bocejou.

Esfregou os olhos e quando Draco disse, "Pronto para ir para o meu quarto?" ela parou de esfregar os olhos e olhou para ele bruscamente. Ele riu e disse, "Eu só queria ver se você estava prestando atenção. Eu queria perguntar se você estava pronta para ir ao seu quarto. Não me importo de ficar lá esta noite, amor".

Ela riu também. "Certo, sobre isso, a resposta seria não". Ela apertou o botão para chamar o elevador e disse, "Não fique com raiva, mas você está indo para seu quarto, eu vou ao meu, e eu nem quero que você me leve até o meu quarto, ok?"

"E então, como eu ia receber o meu obrigatório beijo de boa noite?", perguntou ele.

Hermione entrou no elevador, seguido por Malfoy, apertou o botão do seu andar e assim que as portas fecharam, ela disse, "Não me lembro em nenhum lugar do nosso contrato verbal a menção de um beijo de boa noite. Você mencionou um possível beijo, e nos beijamos, duas vezes, na verdade. Isso é o suficiente."

Ele franziu a testa, cruzou os braços na frente dele e disse: "Suficiente para quem?"

As portas abriram em seu andar. Sem responder a pergunta dele, ela empurrou seu peito quando ele tentou sair com ela. "Não me siga. Isso é muito perfeito assim como está. De qualquer forma, tenho algumas coisas para pensar, e eu não preciso de um beijo seu para nublar minha mente e julgamento. No entanto," ela parou de usar seu quadril para segurar a porta, "provavelmente, vou lhe fazer uma pergunta amanhã a respeito de um pequeno acordo de negócios, e eu quero que você realmente, realmente considere-o antes que você me dê sua resposta, certo?"

"Pergunte agora, por que esperar?" exigiu. Ele a puxou de volta no elevador e apertou o botão de parar. "Na verdade, apenas mande que eu diga 'sim' como eu fiz para você. Gostaria de fazê-lo, cegamente, sem escrúpulos."

"Sério?" ela sorriu.

"Mas é claro", respondeu ele.

Ela já tinha se aproveitado dele uma vez, sem o seu conhecimento, então ela não poderia fazê-lo novamente. No entanto, de manhã, ela ia perguntar se ele queria um casamento real de conveniência com ela, e ela deixaria opções: poderia ser um acordo de negócios, ou seja, ele poderia planejar um divórcio quando quisesse, ou se ele queria que fosse real, a escolha era toda dele.

"Você faria isso?", perguntou, ainda não acreditando nele.

"Sim", ele declarou, "Porque, por algum motivo estranho, eu acho que sei o que você quer perguntar, e eu acho que é o que eu também quero, e quem sabe por quê? Você disse anteriormente que eu estava delirando. Talvez seja contagioso." Ele puxou seu braço, levou-a para seu peito, e beijou-a brevemente nos lábios. Manteve-a nos braços, seus olhos castanhos olhando para ele, suplicando, encarando. "Eu fui conhecido por estar errado antes. Talvez você quisesse me pedir um rim ou algo assim."

"Não, eu tenho dois, e eles estão indo muito bem", disse ela. Ela colocou a cabeça em seu peito. "O que digo para Alice? Pobre Alice."

Draco não tinha pensado sobre o quão difícil isso seria. A menina não queria outro Papai, mas ele não queria nada mais do que se casar com a mamãe dela, e tornar real, tornar as duas dele. Ele esfregou as costas dela e disse, "Se eu tivesse palavras de sabedoria para você, eu as citaria, mas eu estou perdido. Eu não sei nada sobre crianças. Meu nível de maturidade emocional é quase o mesmo que uma criança de cinco anos, por isso novamente, não posso realmente ajudar."

"Está tudo bem, eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, você só precisa manter a mente aberta para a minha pergunta amanhã, ok?" Ela voltou-se, apertou o botão 'abrir' e deixou o elevador.

Assim que a porta fechou, Draco disse, "Sim. A resposta é sim."

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione encontrou Draco sentado no sofá, na mesma varanda onde eles se encontraram na noite anterior. Ele olhou para ela, com expectativa. Deu um tapinha no espaço ao lado dele. Em vez disso, Alice, que estava escondida atrás da saia da mãe, veio se sentar ao lado dele. Hermione permaneceu de pé.

"Olá, Senhorita Alice. Olá, Hermione. Como é que vocês duas estão nesta manhã?", perguntou. Ele pegou a mão da menina e apertou-a.

"Eu estou bem, o Sr. Draco. Nós acabamos de tomar café da manhã." A menina tinha um livro surrado em sua mão. Draco sorriu. Ver a criança com um livro desgastado a fazia parecer ainda mais como a mãe. Ela começou a folhear as páginas. Hermione olhou para Draco e lhe deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Ele não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas ele decidiu continuar a falar com ela.

"A sua mamãe te contou sobre o baile da noite passada?", perguntou ele.

A menina acenou com a cabeça sem olhar para ele. Em vez disso, ela continuou a virar as páginas de seu livro.

"Ela te contou que suas férias vão ser estendidas?", perguntou ele.

Mais uma vez, um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

"Você gosta de passeios de trem, Alice?", perguntou ele.

"Você gosta do Coelho Peter?" Alice perguntou de volta, em vez de responder. Ela ergueu seu livro.

"Eu não consigo ver a conexão, mas sim, suponho que sim", Draco riu. Hermione sorriu também. A menina entregou seu livro a ele. "Você quer que eu leia isto a você ou algo assim?"

"Só se você quiser", Alice concordou.

"Eu poderia ler para você no trem hoje. Você e mamãe, e Draco e aquela babá dorminhoca de vocês, vão todos pegar um trem para um pequeno país chamado País de Gales. Não é muito longe, e eu tenho um vagão de trem apenas para você e Ingrid, e outra para a mamãe e eu. Isso não soa aceitável?"

"Isso não soa o quê?", perguntou ela de volta, confusa.

Hermione ajoelhou-se diante de sua filha e disse: "Querida, eu te disse, nós estamos indo para uma grande casa junto ao mar, em um penhasco gigante, chamado de Whitehall. Sr. Draco é o dono, e ele nos pediu para passar as férias com ele lá, lembra?" Ela olhou para Draco e perguntou: "Você realmente reservou dois vagões? Eu pensei que você e eu fossemos aparatando?"

"Eu sabia que você prefere ir com Alice, e eu prefiro ir com você", ele respondeu com sinceridade.

Alice escorregou do banco, pegou seu livro com Draco e disse, "Não, obrigada. Eu não quero ir. Eu quero ir para a casa da minha Vovó e do Bob. Bob é o marido dela, não meu Vovô. O nome do meu Vovô é Vovô."

Draco tentou segurar o riso daquele pequeno comentário. Ele disse, "Você realmente não quer ir para o litoral, e ver os penhascos gigantes, e a casa grande? Vai ser muito divertido. Eu realmente quero que você vá, e eu vou sentir terrivelmente a sua falta se você não vir."

Alice pegou a mão de sua mãe e olhou para ela. "Você realmente quer ir, mamãe?"

"Eu quero, Alice."

A menininha olhou para o chão por um momento, depois de volta para Draco. "Você beijou minha mamãe na noite passada?

Ele não tinha certeza de como que essa era uma informação pertinente para aquela conversa, mas, novamente, a mente de uma criança era estranha para ele. "Eu lhe disse para perguntar a sua mamãe essa pergunta, lembra?" Ele piscou para Hermione.

"Perguntei para ela esta manhã e ela disse para perguntar para você" Alice respondeu.

Draco sorriu e disse: "Bem, você pode guardar um segredo?" A menininha balançou a cabeça. Draco puxou-a para mais perto, empurrou os cabelos para trás e sussurrou: "Sim, Senhorita Alice, eu beijei a sua mamãe na noite passada e espero beijar ela novamente hoje."

Ela sorriu para Draco, caminhou até sua mãe, pegou sua mão e perguntou: "Que horas sai nosso trem?"

* * *

><p><em>NB: Gente essa Alice é uma fofa, amo a relação dela com o Draco! O Harry finalmente se desculpou, e essa viagem de trem promete... Essa fic fica cada vez melhor, não deixem de comentar pessoal! Até a próxima!_

_N/A: Isso aí! Minha super-ultra-mega-beta disso tudo! Comentem muuuuito! ;****_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Alice é neta do seu avô  
><strong>_Traduzido por xCamila  
>Betado por Tonks Fenix<em>

"_Certamente não há tantos homens de grande fortuna no mundo como há mulheres bonitas que os merecem." – Jane Austen_

"_Eu sou tão bonito e rico que, certamente, ninguém merece mais amor e felicidade do que eu, correto? – Draco Malfoy_

_"Draco disse o quê? Isso é engraçado." – Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p>Saindo da cabine de sua filha, Hermione estava em seu próprio mundinho. Alice tinha se comportado mal, correndo pelo trem, se recusando a ficar sentada, se recusando a comer seu almoço, em suma, sendo uma criança de quatro anos de idade. Então, Hermione passara a última hora em seu vagão com ela, em vez de passar algum tempo com Draco. Ela não tinha sido capaz de passar cinco segundos com ele desde que saiu da estação, muito menos abordar o assunto do negócio "casamento de conveniência" com ele. Finalmente, Hermione viu Alice, assim como Ingrid, cochilando, então ela decidiu que era hora de encontrar Draco. Talvez ele estivesse se comportando mal também, embora esse pensamento a fizesse sorrir. Ela olhou para baixo em sua bolsa enquanto caminhava pelo corredor estreito do trem, os familiares movimentos de empurrões e solavancos a lembraram dos felizes (e às vezes tristes) tempos de quando eles estavam na escola.<p>

Ela ainda estava olhando em sua bolsa tentando encontrar sua agenda e quando finalmente achou, ela colidiu com alguém. Olhou para cima, sem fazer contato visual, deixando cair sua agenda, e se desculpou, "Me desculpa, Senhor," e então se assustou ao escutar o sotaque familiar de Lucius Malfoy dizer, "Não tem problema, Senhorita Granger."

Ousaria ela olhar para cima? Pegou seus pertenses, permaneceu de joelhos, sua cabeça subindo lentamente. Oh..meu..Deus Lucius Malfoy estava no trem, bem na frente dela! Ela se levantou e disse, "Sr. Malfoy, que surpresa. Eu sabia que você estava indo para Whitehall, mas não tinha ideia que estava pegando o trem."

"Onde meu filho vai, eu costumo seguir", disse ele

Hermione não queria nem saber o que aquilo significava. "Sim, bem, eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre a minha filha; é claro, ela só tem quatro anos e não praticamente trinta." Hermione respondeu um pouco sarcástica, mas Lucius sorriu.

"Posso conversar com você?" Ele gesticulou em direção a uma cabine vazia atrás dela. Todas as cortinas foram puxadas e a porta fechada. Deveria ela entrar em uma cabine de trem vazia com um antigo Comensal da Morte, especialmente quando ninguém sabia onde ela estava? Endireitou os ombros e decidiu, 'por que não?' Ela não tinha mais medo do homem.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou. "Esta é a sua cabine?", perguntou.

"Céus, não, minha cabine está na primeira classe. Esta é a cabine do Trouxa que foi persuadido a trocar de cabine comigo, na primeira classe," ele brincou com um sorriso.

"Vamos fazer isto rápido, Lucius. Imagino que você quer me perguntar as minhas intenções, ou me fazer desistir de Draco, ou me dizer que eu sou uma sangue-ruim inferior, que não é boa o suficiente para lamber a sujeira dos sapatos do seu filho, muito menos se casar com ele. Bem, o disse. É quase hora do almoço." Ela olhou para o relógio, e então de volta para ele.

Ele riu novamente e disse, "Tenho certeza que você é boa o suficiente para lamber a sujeira dos sapatos dele." Enquanto ela olhava para ele, ele sentou-se. "Oh, agora, ria. Aquilo foi engraçado, mesmo que você tenha que admitir isso, e você que começou,"

Hermione sentou de frente para ele. "Bem?"

"Quais são as suas intenções?" ele perguntou

Ela suspirou. "Vou ser sincera," decidiu. "Eu pretendo oferecer ao seu filho uma proposta de casamento real hoje. O anúncio dele na noite passada foi tudo para show, porque o baile estava sendo realizado em sua honra. Ele ainda não tinha uma noiva, por isso ele me pediu para participar da fraude. Concordei. Agora que tive tempo para considerar as coisas, eu quero oferecer-lhe um acordo de negócios. Eu sei que ele precisa se casar, e rápido, e eu acho que vou ser uma boa esposa para ele."

"E com isso chamado acordo de negócios, você teria a vantagem de ter o seu dinheiro", disse Lucius, olhando-a diretamente.

Mais uma vez... Honestidade, ela decidiu. "Em certo sentido, embora o dinheiro nunca foi tão importante para mim. Como eu disse, é um acordo de negócios que eu vou oferecer-lhe, então nós poderemos assinar um acordo pré-nupcial. Eu pretendo abrir o meu negócio de avaliação na Inglaterra, então vou ter meu próprio dinheiro para gastar. Não espero nada dele, exceto a segurança que o casamento pode oferecer."

"Segurança?" perguntou ele.

Hermione percebeu que não poderia retomar essa palavra de novo e isso era um pouco verdade. Ela decidiu passar por cima e disse, "Eu fui sincera com você, agora, por favor, me ofereça o mesmo. Diga-me porque você acha que isso nunca vai funcionar. Faça-me desistir do seu único filho. Diga-me que ele deve se casar com uma puro-sangue. Vá em frente, eu estou esperando."

Ele cruzou as pernas e disse, "Você sempre foi uma irritante criancinha atrevida, mesmo quando você era uma garotinha. Você sabe, é claro, para mim, sua filha não se parece nada com você quando criança."

"Você não me conheceu com quatro anos de idade," Hermione respondeu, "e quando você viu a minha filha?"

Lucius assentiu e, embora Hermione não soubesse o que significava aquele aceno, ela não gostou do foco da conversa ser em Alice. No entanto, parecia que ela não tinha escolha quando o velho homem disse, "Eu vi quando você e Draco despacharam a bagagem na estação. Sua filha é uma linda loirinha, com incríveis olhos cinzas. Quase a mesma cor que os meus. Exatamente a mesma que Draco."

Instantaneamente, Hermione soube que ele sabia. Ela baixou a cabeça sobre sua mão e apertou-a. O que ela iria fazer? Ela olhou de volta para ele e disse, "Você sabe, não é?" É por isso que está concordando com esse casamento?"

"Sim, eu sei. Mas não soube sempre. Eu estava ciente de que ele poderia ter um filho lá fora, em algum lugar, quando um homem tentou me chantagear quase quatro anos atrás. Eu só fiz a ligação quando a vi com ele nesta manhã. É uma surpresa que ele não fez a mesma ligação. Você sabe, meu filho deveria ter sido avisado que ele teve uma filha há muito tempo atrás, você não acha? Foi a resposta dele.

Hermione pensou, "Oh, Kevin, o que você fez?" Ela levou o seu tempo respondendo. Finalmente voltou com, "Sim, sim, eu acho que deveria ter dito há muito tempo, mas eu era casada, embora em um sem amor e terrível casamento com um mentiroso, um trapaceiro, e alguém que, eventualmente, levou todo o meu dinheiro. Kevin nunca poderia ter filhos, mas ele se recusou a me dizer, embora soubesse que esta era a única razão que me fez querer casar. O que aconteceu naquela noite com Draco, em um baile, quase cinco anos atrás, foi um ato deliberado da minha parte. Draco pode nunca ser capaz de me perdoar, mas eu nunca vou me arrepender desse dia, porque me deu Alice. Vou proteger minha filha com tudo o que eu sou, e Lucius, o casamento com Draco vai me ajudar para fazer isso."

Ele se inclinou para a frente. "Há uma ameaça contra ela."

Hermione estava dizendo todas as coisas erradas a este homem. Ela se levantou, sem vontade de comentar sobre sua pergunta novamente, e perguntou, "Você nunca tentou descobrir para ter certeza, quando meu ex-marido tentou chantagear você?"

"Eu gostaria de ter tentado, mas eu pensei que era com certeza uma mentira, então eu paguei o homem, e lhe disse para nunca entrar pela minha porta de novo, e eu adverti ele a nunca entrar em contato com meu filho, ou eu iria encontrá-lo e matá-lo. Eu tenho que a avisar, Draco sabe sobre essa tentativa de chantagem. Ele vai suspeitar de algo eventualmente. Eu deveria ter suspeitado há muito tempo." O homem mais velho respirou fundo. "Meu coração quase parou quando eu a vi esta manhã. Então eu soube." Ele se levantou também.

"Você vai dizer a Draco?", perguntou ela.

"Isso é uma coisa que você precisa fazer. Primeiro, você tem que fazer seu noivado falso virar uma proposta de casamento real. Eu não me importo se é um acordo de negócios, tem que ser real, para o bem da criança. Presumo que ele é tão obcecado por você, que você não vai ter nenhum problema com isso ", disse ele divertidamente.

A mente de Hermione estava girando, mas a única coisa que ela pareceu notar era a palavra "obcecado" e a ligação de quando Draco usou a palavra. Ela disse, "Você consegue soletrar 'obcecado'?" Ele olhou para ela confuso. Isso a lembrou da conversa com Draco, e ela sabia que ele não entenderia o seu humor, mas naquele momento, sentiu-se tonta e leve. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas com admiração. Vai ser assim tão fácil? Lucius Malfoy vai se afastar e apoiar o casamento?

"Garanto a você que posso soletrar muitas palavras. Você quer que eu comece com 'avô'?" Ele sorriu. "A questão é, você pode manter o meu filho nesse estado tempo suficiente para tornar esse casamento real?"

"Espero que sim", respondeu ela. "Eu nunca falhei em nada na minha vida até agora."

"Não, eu não acho que você tenha." Ele abriu a porta para ela e ela começou a sair. Ela virou-se para trás. Ele disse: "Sim?"

"Me desculpe, eu mantive a sua neta longe de você. Realmente eram circunstâncias atenuantes. Meu ex-marido foi informado no início quem era o pai do bebê, e eu quis deixá-lo várias vezes, e eu até planejei contar a Draco muitas vezes que ele teve um filho, mas Kevin sempre veio com algo covarde para me deter. Isso tudo está no passado, mas sei de muitas maneiras, eu falhei com a minha filha, e todos os outros, mas eu estou tentando tornar tudo certo. "

Ela deixou a cabine. Ele foi atrás dela. Ele virou-se em torno dela com a mão em seu braço. "Primeiro, você não falhou com ninguém. Eu fiz mais coisas na minha vida que eu me arrependi do que dez homens. Disso, você está ciente. Podemos apenas tentar corrigir os nossos erros, e seguir adiante. Pelo menos eu conhecerei minha neta de agora em diante. Sim, Draco pode ficar com raiva quando ele descobrir sobre Alice. Não diga a ele agora. Eu conheço meu filho, e eu sei que é o melhor. Case com ele primeiro. Quanto ao seu ex-marido, bem, as coisas têm uma maneira de voltar para as pessoas. Ele vai ter sua merecida punição no final. Você consegue soletrar 'punição'?"

Hermione soltou uma pequena risada nervosa que ela nem sabia que ela estava segurando. Ela soletrou, "C-A-S-T-I-G-O." Lucius sorriu e assentiu.

Hermione devolveu um breve aceno de cabeça para o homem mais velho e praticamente correu para a cabine que ela estava compartilhando com Draco. Lúcio voltou para a sua, e se sentou para pensar. Pensar, ele teve o ex-marido dela praticamente na palma da sua mão todos esses anos atrás, e ele deixou o bastardo ir com alguns milhares de galeões e um aviso. Sim, que o homem iria receber a sua merecida punição, ou nas palavras de Hermione Granger, seu "castigo", se Lucius tivesse alguma coisa para fazer com isso.

Lucius ainda estava olhando pela porta aberta de sua cabine do trem quando viu uma criança pequena de cabelo de loiro passando. "Me desculpe, criança, onde você está indo?" , perguntou ele.

A menina virou-se para Lucius. Ela tinha chorado. A visão fez o coração do velho homem se agitar um pouco. "Por que você está chorando?"

"Eu não consigo encontrar minha Mamãe. Você é o pai do Sr. Draco?", perguntou ela. "Ele me disse que seu pai tinha longos cabelos loiros, assim como os meus."

"Você deve ser Alice", respondeu Lucius. Ver ela de perto, em pessoa, fez o seu coração bater em sua garganta. "Agora, eu pergunto a você, onde você está indo e por que você está chorando, de novo? Não é seguro para uma menina andar por um trem grande sozinha. Você precisa voltar para sua cabine."

"Minha babá está dormindo, e eu acordei e minha mamãe não estava lá, e eu estava com medo", disse Alice. Suas lágrimas quase desapareceram enquanto caminhava para dentro da cabine de Lucius e subia no assento ao lado dele.

"Você é uma coisinha enxerida, não é?" Lucius disse. "Eu convidei você para entrar? Eu disse que você poderia se sentar?"

Alice olhou consternada. Ela desceu do assento e virou-se para a porta para sair. "Alice?" Lucius disse.

Ela se virou para olhar para ele. "Você pode entrar na minha cabine, e você pode se sentar, mas você e eu precisamos ter uma conversa sobre os perigos de falar com estranhos."

Os olhos de Alice brilharam e ela saltou para dentro do carro. Lucius a ergueu no assento ao lado dele. "Oh, mamãe teve essa conversa comigo."

"Mas você escutou?" Lucius perguntou.

"Sim. Eu usei meus ouvidos", disse Alice. Ela não disse isso para ser inteligente ou atrevida. Ela lhe respondeu honestamente, o que fez rir Lucius.

Essa era a sua neta. A única filha de seu único filho. A menina que ele nunca tinha tido, mas sempre quis, e alguém precisava ajudar Hermione Granger a protegê-la de seu ex-marido. Decidiu ali mesmo que seria ele.

"Quantos anos você tem?" ele perguntou a ela

"Quatro. Fiz aniversário três dias atrás,", disse Alice.

Lucius perguntou, "O que você ganhou de aniversário?"

Todas as lágrimas desapareceram completamente, Alice despejou, "Eu ganhei um coelho rosa terrível do meu pai Kevin e minha madrasta Lauren. Eu ganhei uma caixa de música com animaizinhos de vidro dentro dela, de minha mamãe, e minha vovó e Bob me mandaram um pula-pula e um novo livro. Vovô me enviou uma vara de pesca, mas eu não sei como pescar. Minha babá me um esquilo de pelúcia. Draco disse quando chegarmos ao País de Gales que ele vai me dar uma casa de brinquedo, porque eu tive que deixar a minha feita de caixa de papelão no hotel. "

"Isso é monte de presentes", disse Lucius, com algum humor. Ele realmente achava que soava como uma quantidade lamentável de presentes. Lembrou-se quando Draco tinha a idade dela, e como eles costumavam esbanjar presentes sobre ele, e essa menininha tinha ganhado dois animais de pelúcia, uma caixa de música, um pula-pula, um livro e uma vara de pesca, mas ela parecia satisfeita. Ele teria que dar-lhe algo especial quando chegarem a Whitehall.

Enquanto ele estava pensando, ele notou a mão da menina subir para tocar um broche de serpente prata, que tinha preso ao lapela de seu terno de trouxa. "Eu gosto de cobras", ela comentou.

"Claro que você gosta", disse Lucius, um sorriso vindo para seu rosto. Isso era apenas o certo que ela gostaria... desde que ela fosse um Malfoy. "Qual é o seu sobrenome?" ele perguntou de repente. Se ela tivesse o sobrenome daquele homem, ele poderia surtar.

"O mesmo que a minha mamãe. Meu papai tem um sobrenome diferente. O dele é McKenzie".

Lucius gostou disso. Hermione Granger foi inteligente; ter certeza que a menina tinha seu sobrenome, em vez do de seu ex-marido idiota. Ele continuou a olhar para baixo para a menininha, que estava chegando com a mão para tocar o cabelo de Lucius.

"Seu cabelo é bonito e longo", disse Alice. "Posso escová-lo?"

"Não", respondeu Lucius, mais duro do que ele pretendia fazer. "Mas obrigado pelo elogio. Seu cabelo é bonito e longo, também. É da mesma cor que o meu, você notou."

"Sim. É o mesmo que o Sr. Draco, também", disse Alice. Sem aviso, ela subiu no colo de Lucius. Ela puxou o broche de serpente na lapela, então ela enfiou o dedo acidentalmente nele, e ela começou a chorar novamente.

Lúcio pegou o broche dela imediatamente. Ele queria dizer a ela que isso era o que ela teve por ser tão apressada em subir para o seu colo. Que foi a sua recompensa por pegar algo que não era dela, pois ele pode ser seu avô, mas ela não sabia disso. Até onde ela sabia, ele era um estranho para ela, e ela não deve apenas pegar as coisas, mesmo que ela os queira, apesar disso, esta atitude era muito Malfoy nela.

No entanto, vendo a menininha segurando o dedo em seu peito, com uma gota de sangue na extremidade, e vendo suas lágrimas, fez com que o homem mais velho fizesse uma pausa. Ele pegou sua varinha, curou a ferida muito pequena, e depois a abraçou com força. Ele disse, "Agora, agora, pequena Alice. Vai dar tudo certo. Você nunca se preocupe com nada. Eu vou cuidar de você."

Além do mais, ele faria.

Ele colocou o broche em seu pequeno cardigan enquanto as lágrimas começavam a secar. Ele disse, "Feliz aniversário atrasado, Pequena Alice. Você pode ficar com esse broche. Vamos te levar de volta para a sua cabine." Ele levantou-a nos braços e caminhou até a cabine dela. Uma vez fora, ele bateu na janela para acordar a babá. A mulher mais velha olhou do outro lado chocada ao ver o ex-Comensal da Morte, com a menina que estava cuidando em seus braços. "Você alguma vez fica acordada? Meu filho me disse que tudo que você faz é dormir!"

Ingrid tentou tirar Alice de Lúcio, mas ele colocou-a em um dos assentos. Ele se inclinou e disse, "Agora, Alice, eu insisto que você fique nesta cabine, a menos que esteja com Draco, mamãe, essa mulher aqui, ou eu. Você entendeu? Ninguém mais."

"Ok", ela simplesmente respondeu. Ela parecia mais interessada em seu novo broche.

Lucius olhou para o broche de serpente e disse, "Vai guardar em segurança para mim, não vai?"

"Obrigado, pai de Draco," Alice disse.

O homem mais velho se virou na porta e disse, "Por favor, me chame de Avô."

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, enquanto ela considerava o seu pedido, mas, em seguida, ela emendou: "Obrigado, Vô."

Lucius olhou para Ingrid, que o olhava como se ela fosse desmaiar, e depois de volta para Alice, que já não estava prestando nenhuma atenção nele. Ela estava furando o pino de serpente em um laço que estava ao redor do pescoço de um dragão verde de pelúcia. Ele sorriu enquanto se afastava.

* * *

><p><em>NB: Como esse Lucius me surpreende a cada capítulo, tô gostando muito dele aqui... a Alice novamente foi um show à parte! Comentem bastante pessoal! Até mais!_

_N/A: Adooooro esse capítulo! Um dos meus favoritos! Espero que vocês também gostem! _

_Para quem não viu: http:/www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/s/7544443/1/Quatro_Vezes_

_Essa é uma one-shot totalmente DRAMIONE da super mega simpática **elegantgoth89** que eu traduzi e a Tonks Fenix betou!  
><em>_Beijão!_

_PS: Se eu chegar a 42 reviews, vocês ganham atualização! Ou seja, se amanhã eu chegar a 42, eu posto! Vamos, vamos... não é difícil ;D *chantagem mode ON*_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Quer se Casar Comigo e Várias Outras Perguntas  
><strong>_Traduzido por Camila Malfoy  
>Betado por Tonks Fenix<em>

_"É uma verdade universalmente conhecida que um homem solteiro na posse de uma boa fortuna deve estar na falta de uma esposa." - Jane Austen_

_"Eu sou um homem solteiro, com uma boa fortuna, e eu quero uma boa esposa. É tão errado assim?" - Draco Malfoy_

_"Eu sou uma mulher solteira, com falta de uma boa fortuna, e eu vou fazer-lhe uma boa esposa, então nada está errado." - Hermione Granger_

* * *

><p>"Merlin, aí está você! Demorou séculos!" Draco fez beicinho. Ele praticamente puxou Hermione para dentro de sua cabine. Ela sentou-se, cansada, e ele pode ver imediatamente que ela parecia chateada. "O que foi?"<p>

"Você não me contou que seu pai estava no trem," comentou.

Draco pareceu preocupado. "Ele disse alguma coisa para você? Me desculpe, eu deveria ter lhe contado, eu sei."

"Está tudo bem," ela suspirou.

"Você não esteve com ele esse tempo todo, não é?" Draco perguntou, assustado.

"Meu Deus, não". Hermione lhe deu um olhar apressado. "Eu estive com Alice. Eu disse que ela não era uma boa viajante." Hermione colocou sua bolsa no chão e foi até a janela. Abriu-a de cima, deixando o painel superior escorregar para baixo de modo que o vento soprasse seus cabelos. Deixou os braços caírem ao seu lado, fechou os olhos e inalou profundamente.

Draco achou que ela estava linda parada lá. Ficou horrorizado! Estaria ele realmente apaixonado por ela depois de apenas dois dias? O sol brilhava através do vidro, saltou ao redor da pequena cabine do trem, e jogou seus tons dourados no cabelo dela. De alguma forma, apenas o fato de que ele notar que ela tinha dourado em seus cabelos o fez perceber que ele estava em um grande, grande problema.

Ele foi ferido. Em suas próprias palavras: obcecado. Amor? Talvez ainda não, mas muito perto. Ele adorava beijá-la, e queria isso de novo. Adorava passar tempo com ela. Ele pensou muito sobre estar disposto a entrar em um casamento de verdade com ela. Que tinha que significar alguma coisa. Mais importante, ela o havia feito esquecer completamente sobre sua Mulher Misteriosa.

Ele não tinha antecipando nada disso, quando sugeriu que ela fingisse ser sua noiva ontem, mas às vezes coisas agradáveis acontecem com as pessoas más quando elas menos esperam. Perguntou-se se ela era uma boa amante. Seria ela apaixonada, selvagem, e desinibida? Será que ele a compararia à sua amante mascarada? Ele comparou todas à ela. Mas, não queria comparar Hermione a ela, no entanto. Ele queria desejar Hermione mais do que ele quis a mulher mascarada. Isso seria possível?

Ela estava olhando para ele agora, o sol atrás de sua cabeça, o vento da janela aberta soprando seus longos cabelos para frente. Ele estendeu a mão, e como se fossem realmente amantes, confortáveis com comandos não ditos, ela aceitou sem hesitação. E se sentou ao lado dele.

"Você não tinha uma pergunta, ou uma proposta de negócios para me oferecer hoje, amor?" Ele trouxe-lhe a mão à boca e beijou os nós dos dedos levemente. Depois depositou suas mãos entrelaçadas no assento, entre eles.

Onde estava toda a sua famosa coragem quando ela mais precisava? Ela mal sabia por onde começar. "Draco, o que vai acontecer depois que nossas férias em Whitehall acabarem? Depois que Alice e eu voltarmos para Londres?"

Ele franziu o cenho. "Em que sentido?"

"O que vai acontecer com você? Você vai contar para seus pais que nós nos separamos como amigos? Que nós brigamos e terminamos o nosso noivado? Que era fingimento o tempo todo**?** Então o que você vai fazer? Começar tudo de novo? Seu tempo está se esgotando, você sabe."

Ele franziu a testa mais profundamente e soltou a mão dela. "Sim, eu sei e dificilmente preciso de você para me lembrar. O que meu pai disse para você? Será que ele te aborreceu?" Deus! Tinha seu pai dito a ela que ele poderia ter um filho lá fora? Ela estava pensando que ele era o tipo de homem que não iria cuidar de seu próprio filho? Ela estava comparando ele ao idiota do ex-marido dela? "Ouça, Hermione, apenas me diga o que está pensando."

"Diga-me primeiro o que você vai fazer quando as nossas férias passarem", insistiu. Ela se levantou novamente, mas então o trem balançou e ela tropeçou. Ele a puxou de volta ao lado dele.

"Sente-se antes que se machuque", disse conciso, irritado com ela e com ele mesmo de repente. Por que ela estava perguntando todas estas questões? Ela não poderia apenas continuar jogando junto até que pudesse convencê-la a torná-lo real?

Ela implorou, "Por favor, responda-me."

"Não sei, francamente. Eu não tenho pensado muito no futuro", ele respondeu com sinceridade, e com um pouco de um infantil beicinho.

"Mas**,** você não quer que Talbert herde o seu dinheiro, com certeza," ela engasgou.

"Claro que não! Não seja tola!" Agora, ele se levantou. Estendeu a mão para a janela efechou a cortina. Ele se sentou no banco em frente a ela. "Desembuche, Granger! O que você está tentando dizer?" Ele estava completamente confuso, e um pouco irritado.

"Seu pai sabe," ela revelou, então hesitou.

"O que ele sabe?" ele perguntou devagar.

Ela queria deixar escapar tudo, mas apenas disse, "Ele sabe que isso não é um noivado real, e é por isso que ele está concordando com isso." Ela estava apenas parcialmente mentindo. Parcialmente, não era tão errado, não é?

"Como ele sabe disso?" Draco se levantou novamente, espantado!

"Ele me confrontou sobre algumas coisas", ela começou, (ele não precisava saber quais coisas), "e eu coloquei para fora, mas eu também disse a ele que eu queria corrigir essa questão, oferecendo-lhe uma proposta de negócio."

"DIGA!" ele praticamente gritou, sentando-se de volta.

"Eu acho que, uma vez que o tempo está acabando, e você não tem outras perspectivas, e você claramente não quer deixar Talbert herdar, e nós estamos nos dando tão bem agora que não somos mais crianças, e Alice gosta de você, e eu gosto de você, e eu acho que você gosta de mim, e você beija muito, muito bem ..." Ele se levantou e colocou sua mão sobre boca dela.

"Quanto tempo mais essa propostademora?", perguntou ele, satisfeito com o que tinha ouvido até agora. "Porque eu te disse ontem à noite, a minha resposta já era sim." Ele se sentou ao lado dela, a mão ainda na boca.

Ela colocou a mão no pulso dele, tirou a mão dele de sua boca e disse, "Você também acha que devemos fazer um casamento de conveniência?"

"Seja o que for que você quiser chamá-lo, sim, eu vou casar com você, Hermione, se você se casar comigo", disse ele, sorrindo.

"Seria real", alertou. "Quero dizer, um acordo de negócios real, mas também um casamento real, com carinho, e responsabilidades compartilhadas".

"É claro que seria real. Uma união com toda a pompa", disse ele, balançando as sobrancelhas.

Ela bateu alegremente em seu peito enquanto se levantava de volta. "Quero dizer um acordo de negócios real, também. Gostaria de assinar um acordo pré-nupcial, e podemos olhar para isto como sendo exclusivamente um acordo de negócio, se você quiser, mas por causa de Alice, eu quero que pareça real. Acho que temos afeto um com o outro, o que é mais do que eu tive com Kevin nos últimos anos."

Ele disse, "Vem cá, amor." Desta vez, ele deu um tapinha em seu colo.

"Espere, há mais."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Você é Hermione Granger, por isso, naturalmente, há mais. Você quer passar por cima de cada maldita questão. Eu quero beijar. O que devemos fazer?" Em vez de seu colo, ele bateu o assento ao lado dele, o que estava se tornando uma ação familiar.

"Eu realmente preciso dizer isto, e obter o seu consentimento, e se você não concordar, então eu não posso me casar com você, não importa o resto. Eu estou falando sério." Sentada em frente a ele, em vez de ao lado dele.

Ele olhou para ela sério e se inclinou para frente. "Estou ouvindo".

Ela mordeu o lábio por um momento e disse, "Eu quero mais filhos. Eu não vou vacilar sobre este assunto. Se você não concordar com isso, é adeus, agora. Quero a sua palavra solene sobre isso." Depois do que aconteceu com Kevin, era muito importante que ela descobrisse os sentimentos de Draco sobre crianças. Ele pode ter um carinho com Alice, um relacionamento bom, mas isso não significava que ele queira filhos. Ela não seria enganada novamente.

"Deixe-me mostrar-lhe a minha resposta de forma gráfica", ele riu. Ele se inclinou para a frente, agarrou seu braço e puxou-a para seu colo. Pegou sua varinha, e em dois segundos a persianas estavam fechadas e a porta se fechou firme. Ele beijou seu pescoço, suas mãos segurando-a firmemente em torno de sua cintura. "Sua pequena atrevida, você não pode manter suas mãos longe de mim, pode?", brincou.

Ele ainda estava beijando seu pescoço e mandíbula, com as mãos viajando ao redor de seu corpo, quando ela disse: "Isso significa que estamos noivos? Você já aceitou a minha proposta de negócio?"

Queria dizer a ela que não, ele não aceitava sua maldita proposta de negócio, mas ele se casaria com ela de verdade em todos os sentidos, mas daria passos de bebê. Ontem foi um noivado falso; noite passada foi um noivado falso que iria durar todo um feriado prolongado, agora era um "casamento de conveniência" ou um acordo de negócios. Com a sua sorte, eles estariam loucamente apaixonados no tempo que eles passariam em Whitehall! Ele chamaria isso de "um casamento _mais do que_ conveniente", já que ele queria muito se casar com ela, o que era muito, muito, muito conveniente.

"Eu aceito, amor." Ele a segurou, os seios dela pressionados contra o seu peito, as mãos em seus cabelos e sua boca inclinada sobre a dela. Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. ELES se encaixavam perfeitamente. Ele começou a mover os lábios contra os dela,** mas,** ela tinha que estragar tudo.

Ela se afastou de seu peito e disse, "Eu tenho outra coisa para dizer."

"Não é possível esperar?" ele implorou. Ele a puxou de volta em sua direção e beijou seu pescoço.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça para um lado para dar-lhe mais espaço. Sua língua e lábios eram perversos, e isso era tudo o que precisava. Retomando os seus sentidos, disse, "Sério, Draco, isso é importante, e poderia te fazer mudar de ideia. Eu tenho um segredo terrível."

"Você tem alguma deformidade?" ele perguntou, sua boca em direção à frente de sua orelha. Ele puxou o lóbulo com os dentes.

"Oh, sim", disse ela. Ele se afastou dela e a olhando, chocado. "Não, quero dizer, sem deformidade, oh, sim, isso é bom."

Ele riu e começou a beijá-la novamente, mas ela o afastou. "Draco, realmente, eu tenho que lhe dizer o que o teu pai e eu discutimos. É importante, é algo que eu tenho guardado de você por um longo tempo, e eu tenho medo, é algo que pode irritá-lo. Seu pai acha que eu devo esperar e lhe dizer só depois de nos casarmos, mas eu acho que eu preciso te contar agora."

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, para meditar sobre a forma de dizer a ela para calar a boca e beijá-lo agora. "Hermione, por favor, se você me deixar te beijar agora, eu prometo não ficar com raiva de você nunca, e, francamente, meu pai normalmente sabe melhor, por isso, se ele diz para esperar, você deve esperar."

"Eu não acho que eu deveria esperar, e eu sei que você vai ficar com raiva", argumentou.

"Eu sei, eu estou com raiva agora, porque você não vai me deixar beijá-la", ele fez beicinho.

"Você é como uma criança de cinco anos de idade", ela cuspiu.

"Exatamente, então me dê o que eu quero ou eu estou sujeito a ter um ataque", prometeu. "Eu já prometi casar com você, você prometeu casar comigo, então acredite em mim quando eu prometo a você que nada que você possa dizer vai me fazer ficar com raiva, com exceção de agora."

"Isso vai," disse ela, séria.

Ele considerou suas palavras, ela olhava para ele e vice-versa, e de repente, um estranho momento de silêncio oscilou entre eles, com ela ainda em seu colo. Eles olharam um para o outro, ela ponderando como contá-lo sobre Alice, ele tentando descobrir que tipo de segredo que ela poderia ter que seria tão ruim que poderia deixá-lo chateado com ela.

Ele falou primeiro. "Eu não me importo com um segredo obscuro. Você nunca poderia ter feito metade das coisas terríveis que eu fiz, e essa é a verdade. Seja o que for, não importa, eu não me importo, e eu já te perdôo, você tem meu voto solene. Eu não planejo contar-lhe todos os meus segredos obscuros, assim você não tem que me contar todos os seus. Na verdade, eu insisto que você não faça. "

Se ao menos fosse assim tão fácil. Hermione sabia que se ela não lhe dissesse agora, ela ainda teria que lhe dizer mais tarde. Este era um segredo que ela não poderia evitar dizer-lhe, e não importa o que ele disser, ele VAI ficar com raiva, e era um direito seu. Ainda assim, ela contaria agora. Sua resposta a ele soava como um apelo vazio de dor, gravado para sempre como uma palavra ... "Draco", suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Ele colocou uma mão em seu pescoço. O pulso dela estava rápido. Deixou-a viajar até o ombro dela, o antebraço, a mão dela. Segurou sua mão. Ele estava em verdadeira reverência à ela. Hermione Granger estava aqui, na frente dele ... em cima dele na verdade, e ele estava a reverenciando. Sua virilha cresceu firme só de olhar para ela. Seu pulso acelerou para se igualar ao dela, mas a dele era por desejo. Ele manteve uma mão nas costas dela, enquanto a outra rumava para sua face. Com seu polegar acariciou o rosto dela, então seu nariz, em seguida, todo o lábio inferior, indo e vindo. Ele descansou sua testa na dela, e fechou os olhos também.

"O que você está fazendo comigo, Granger?" perguntou.

"Não faço idéia", disse com um sorriso pequeno, "mas eu sei que é contagioso, porque você está fazendo isso em mim também."

Ele olhou para ela de novo, realmente, verdadeiramente olhou para ela, e então abaixou a cabeça, e beijou-a. Sua boca estava quente, tão quente, macia e suave. Era especial. Sua língua entrou e tocou a boca dela, antes de esfregar o lábio inferior novamente. Ela gemeu e ele ofegou. Colocou-a no assento ao lado dele, e manobrou ambos para que reclinassem, desconfortavelmente, no banco estreito, ele contra o encosto, ela na beira.

Ele levantou a cabeça e disse, "Eu poderia te adorar todo o dia. Estar com você é quase uma experiência sagrada, por isso adoração é a única palavra que posso usar para expressar como me sinto. Gostaria de começar aqui, na sua boca." Ele beijou a boca novamente, puxando o lábio inferior com os dentes, "e então eu iria para o seu belo e longo pescoço, e eu morderia você levemente." Ele mostrou-lhe como.

Ela estremeceu, e ele puxou-a para mais perto. Sua mão subiu e desceu ao seu lado, para o lado de seus seios. "Você tem um corpo lindo, amor. Você realmente tem. Gostaria de mostrar reverência a seu belos seios em primeiro lugar, e eu não teria favoritos. Gostaria de dar a ambos a atenção e adoração que merecem."

Hermione riu, colocou uma mão em no ombro dele para segurar com força, enquantoa cabeça dele foi para seus seios. Ele beijou a área exposta do colo, onde a blusa estava desabotoada no topo. Ele lambeu uma longa linha acima do espaço entre seus seios, o pescoço, enquanto sua mão cobria o seio esquerdo dela. Ele traçou uma linha de beijos do lado de fora de seu peito, por cima da blusa, evitando o centro.

Ela arqueou para cima, sentindo um desejo persistente. Sentiu uma necessidade e um desejo que esteve adormecido por muito tempo, e que finalmente acordou. Ela precisava que ele tocasse seus seios, e como se pudesse ler a mente dela, ele colocou o polegar no centro do seu mamilo esquerdo, esfregando para frente e para trás, e ela fechou os olhos novamente. Ele manteve os seus abertos. Não queria perder um momento deste. Não sentia este tipo de desejo por uma mulher há anos. Beijou sua boca brevemente, antes de sua mão descer para a cintura dela.

"Depois de ter adorado, com a intervenção divina eu poderia acrescentar, seus belos seios, gostaria de prestar homenagem à sua cintura e quadris." Sua mão foi para o seu quadril, do lado de fora de sua saia cinza sem graça. Ele beijou seu pescoço e mandíbula enquanto sua mão voltava de seu quadril, para sua cintura, e ele puxou a blusa para fora do cós da saia.

"Por que você está vestida como se estivesse indo para uma reunião de negócios em vez de um feriado?" de repente ele comentou.

Ela riu novamente, olhou para seu rosto, e disse, "Eu tinha uma reunião de negócios hoje, com você, lembra?"

"Oh sim, comigo. Da próxima vez que tivermos uma reunião de negócios, eu quero você de calcinha, sutiã e ligas vermelhas, e nada mais. Entendeu?" Sua mão estava agora na pele nua da barriga dela. Ele colocou sua mão espalmada em sua cintura, com apenas o dedo indicador movimentando para frente e para trás, perigosamente perto da parte inferior dos seios.

"Draco, nós temos que parar, isto é um trem, e alguém pode entrar na cabine", disse ela, através de respirações curtas.

Ele deu um sorriso quase perverso e disse, "Se eles vierem, eu vou dizer que estou no meio de minhas orações matinais. Estou adorando minha divindade, Hermione Granger."

Hermione riu de novo. Ela se sentia tão leve e feliz. Tudo parecia perfeito e idílico. Deveria ela sequer ousar considerar o fato de que poderia estar se apaixonando? Ela certamente se sentiu amada, por Draco Malfoy. Ela se lembrou de como ele foi doce depois de terem feito amor no baile há cinco anos. Como ele segurou-a, e como amável e gentil ele tinha sido. Quem teria pensado que um homem que foi um menino insensível, mimado e malvado iria se transformar em um amante dedicado e doce, que ainda tinha uma pitada de algo perverso, seria aquele olhar nos seus olhos alguma indicação?

Ela não podia ajudar a si mesma, teve que fechar os olhos mais uma vez, e ele tomou isso como seu convite para continuar. Sua mão foi sobre o seio esquerdo coberto pelo sutiã, e ele brincou com o centro usando o polegar e o indicador, enquanto sua boca voltava para a dela. Ele beijou-a forte e longo ao mesmo tempo em que beliscava o mamilo através do cetim de seu sutiã. Ele a beijou com um desejo feroz que tinha guardado em sua alma por tanto tempo, que ele tinha medo que nunca iria encontrar um alívio.

Moveu-se de modo que estava parcialmente em cima dela, não era uma tarefa fácil em um espaço tão pequeno, suas mãos desabotoaram a blusa dela, um joelho empurrando sua saia para cima, a boca ainda na boca dela, quando sentiu, ao invés de ouvir, a porta para o compartimento deles se abrindo.

Hermione e Draco congelaram. Ele levantou a cabeça, mas manteve a mão sobre seu peito, sob a blusa parcialmente aberta. Ele permaneceu em cima dela, ela debaixo ele, suas mãos na cabeça dele, em seu cabelo. Apenas seus olhares foram até a porta, exatamente no mesmo tempo, para a pessoa que havia entrado.

Lucius Malfoy riu. "E pensar que você tinha me convencido, Senhorita Granger, que este era um mero casamento de conveniência. Um simples arranjo de negócio, sim?" Ele se virou e saiu, ainda rindo.

Hermione colocou as mãos no rosto e encolheu-se. Draco ficou em cima dela, olhando-a e riu. "Isso vai me ensinar a trancar a porta quando eu quiser privacidade durante minha adoração matutina."

Ela atingiu seu braço, com força, e saiu de debaixo dele. Ambos tentaram endireitar suas roupas. "Estou mortificada!" ela assobiou.

"Estou satisfeito. Veja deste modo, amor, pelo menos nós convencemos o velho que é real, e isso já é metade da batalha." Ele estendeu a mão e ajudou-a a abotoar a blusa. Ela encostou-se à parte traseira do assento, e deixou que ele terminasse. Olhou pela janela e continuou a sacudir a cabeça de vergonha.

Quando todos os seus botões foram abotoados, e ele tinha ajeitado o cabelo dela, ele pegou a mão dela outra vez, trouxe-o à boca de uma forma familiar e reconfortante, beijou a palma da mão, colocou as mãos dos dois em sua coxa, olhou para ela e pensou, 'agora eu tenho que convencer a _ela_ que isso é real. "

Sua boca estava tão seca que mal conseguia falar mais que um sussurro. Ela continuou a olhar pela janela, não para ele. Ele ainda estava segurando a mão dela, o dedo se movendo levemente sobre sua pele. Ela finalmente falou. "Ok, aqui está." Draco se esforçou para ouvir o que ela estava tentando dizer. "Talvez, não deva ser fingimento, ou um acordo de negócios, ou mesmo um casamento de conveniência. Talvez o seu pai esteja certo. Talvez seja real." Ela não se atreveu a olhar para ele. Ainda não.

Ele começou a sorrir. "Talvez?" Ele gostou de como tudo estava acontecendo.

"Talvez devêssemos realmente nos casar, apenas nos deixar levar" ela continuou.

"Talvez devêssemos".

"Então, o que você acha?" ela encerrou.

Ele agarrou-a e segurou-a junto a si, ela se virou para o olhar. Ele sorriu e disse, "Hermione Granger, quer se casar comigo?"

* * *

><p><em>NB: Gente que lindo esse capítulo, tão romântico esse Draco minha gente! E como já disse antes, esses dois tem uma química enorme, as coisas estão começando a esquentar pra valer entre eles... Só quero ver qnto tempo mais a Mione vai conseguir manter o segredo... Comentem bastante, até o próximo!_

_N/A: Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! *-* Quem quer mais? o/ Parece que burlaram minha meta, hein! Gostaria de agradecer a toooodos que comentaram: **Amanda Felton Malfoy, DaisyMalfoy, Flor Cordeiro, Mila Pink, Mike e Mary, Dorien, ASants, Dark Lady Lau, Gehenna e MariDark.**_

_Querem o capítulo 13? Então... Vamos chegar aos **55** reviews! \õ/  
>Adoro chantagem *-*<em>

Beijos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Ser ou não ser, Confuso, Amedrontado, ou Casado  
><strong>_Traduzido por xCamila  
>Betado por Tonks Fenix<em>

_"Todo homem é cercado por uma vizinhança de espiões voluntários." - Jane Austen_

_"Todo homem é cercado por mulheres que querem saber os seus negócios, controlar sua vida, e arruinar a sua existência." - Draco Malfoy_

_"Por trás de cada bom homem está uma mulher melhor." - Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger não costumava ter medo de muitas coisas. Ela não era dada a episódios de terror ou de susto. Quando ela era pequena, ela não tinha medo de aranhas, do escuro, ou de trovoadas. Ela não tinha medo dos monstros no armário ou do bicho papão debaixo da cama. Depois, quando ela ainda era uma garotinha, mas um pouco mais velha, descobriu que havia uma abundância de coisas de horror reais... e muitas coisas para se ter medo, mas ainda assim ela não tinha acessos de terror.<p>

Então, por que a visão de sua filha sentada ao lado de Lucius Malfoy no carro enquanto eles iam da estação de trem para Whitehall causou arrepios que percorriam sua espinha?

Alice não parecia ter medo. Essa foi uma característica que ela estava feliz por ter passado para a sua filha. Eles estavam andando em uma grande _Rolls Royce_, em uma estrada que ventava muito, com a babá no banco da frente com o motorista, Draco e Hermione no banco da frente virados de costas para a frente do carro, e oposto a eles estava a pequena Alice, segura num cinto de segurança, sentado ao lado de Lucius Malfoy. E sua filha não estava mostrando qualquer medo enquanto falava sem parar com o homem mais velho. Ela estava mostrando a ele seu livro, contando sobre sua festa de aniversário, mostrando-lhe seu último machucado, e ainda perguntou se ele iria conseguir para ela um pouco de sorvete quando chegassem a Whitehall.

Draco Malfoy sentiu uma confusão incrível. Ele não era geralmente confuso. Ele normalmente tinha certeza do caminho diante dele, e de suas intenções. No entanto, vendo seu pai louco de amor pela menininha ao lado dele, ele se sentiu um pouco confuso, e não entendia o porquê. Ele sabia que queria se casar com a mãe da menininha. Nenhuma confusão aí. Ele olhou para Hermione, que por algum motivo parecia um pouco preocupada.

Ele sabia que queria tentar ser um bom padrasto para Alice. Por que então ele achou a visão diante dele inquietante? Por que ele teve uma sensação persistente de "confusão" nos recônditos profundos de seu cérebro, em relação ao par na frente dele, e por que ele sentia como se tivesse algo a ver com o segredo que Hermione queria dizer a ele? Ele estava deixando seus sentimentos incoerentes sobre Hermione nublar seu habitual raciocínio sensato?

Ele estava sob a influência de uma mulher, seu pai estava sob a influência de uma menininha, e parecia que nenhum dos dois tinha o poder de parar. Ele pegou a mão de Hermione e segurou-a firmemente na sua. Ele precisava senti-la ao lado dele, para ajudar a superar as incertezas, que ele não conseguia sequer expressar. Ele sabia uma coisa. O fato de que seu pai estava tão disposto a aceitar a filhinha de Hermione o fez feliz, então, a sua confusão poderia se danar.

Hermione olhou para Draco, que estava sorrindo, contente. Draco olhou para Hermione, e estava prestes a piscar para ela, quando Alice disse, "Há cavalos em Whitehall, vô?"

Essa única palavra fez o medo de Hermione emergir novamente, e esse medo passou dela direto para Draco, que olhou para Hermione mais confuso do que nunca! A boca de Hermione se abriu, e ela virou sua cabeça para sua filha.

Antes que Lucius pudesse responder, Hermione disse, "Alice, você deve chamar o pai de Draco de Senhor Malfoy." Hermione sentiu como se fosse vomitar. Teria Lucius dito a sua filha que ela era sua neta? Certamente ele não faria isso a uma criança, quando ele mesmo lhe disse para ainda NÃO dizer a Draco!

"Por que eu deveria chamá-lo assim?" ela perguntou à sua mãe.

"Porque é a coisa certa a fazer, já que é o nome dele", repreendeu Hermione. "Isso se chama 'mostrar respeito', Alice. Você não pode por si mesma tomar a liberdade de chamar alguém de avô."

Alice pareceu espantada e disse, "Mas ele me disse que eu poderia chamá-lo de avô".

Lucius lançou à Hermione um olhar "está vendo!". Agora Hermione franziu a testa, já sem medo, porque ela estava fervendo de raiva súbita. Ela virou a cabeça para olhar pela janela, para que ela não dissesse algo inadequado com a filha no carro.

Draco interveio dizendo, "Pai, esta não é uma decisão sua. Nós nem sequer dissemos à Alice sobre o nosso enlace matrimonial ainda."

"O que é alface genial?" Alice perguntou. Ela perguntou para Lucius. Draco não pôde deixar de rir. Hermione virou-se para Draco. Ele pensou que ela parecia com mais medo do que nunca.

"Sua mamãe e Draco vão se casar", afirmou Lúcio claramente.

"Pai!" Draco repreendeu no momento exato em que Hermione disse: "Sr. Malfoy!"

Alice parecia perdida por um momento. "Mamãe não é mais casada com o papai." Isso foi tudo que ela disse por um momento. Ela se virou para olhar pela janela.

"Querida?" Hermione disse, embora ela não soubesse o que mais dizer.

Alice se virou para Draco e disse, "Eu não quero que você seja meu pai. Eu lhe disse isso."

"Isso é muito ruim", Lucius cuspiu.

"Pai, você não está ajudando", Draco cuspiu de volta. Ele soltou o cinto de segurança e se ajoelhou no chão do carro, na frente da menininha. Pegou a mão dela. "Alice, eu prometo, eu sempre vou ser só o seu amigo, e o melhor padrasto que uma menina pode ter. Assim como Bob é padrasto da mamãe, eu vou ser o seu."

Lucius quase protestou, mas Hermione lhe deu um olhar mortífero, o medo dela novamente encoberto pela ira, e ele fechou a boca. Lucius pensou, 'Parece que as mulheres Granger estão dominando todos os homens Malfoy! "

Alice fez beicinho por alguns momentos mais e então disse, "Vou pensar sobre isso, mas eu não acho que vai dar certo, e eu não tenho certeza se vou gostar."

Draco riu e disse, "Pode dar certo e você provavelmente vai gostar. Apenas me dê uma chance."

No lábio inferior de Alice surgiu um grande beicinho como sua resposta. Draco riu, Hermione continuou a se lamentar e se preocupar e Lucius soube de uma coisa ... não ia ser fácil convencer a pequena Alice de que este casamento era uma coisa boa.

Nada mais foi dito sobre esse ou qualquer outro assunto durante o resto do caminho para Whitehall. Alice começou a se remexer na cadeira, e quando Hermione estendeu a mão para desatar o cinto de segurança, e puxá-la para seu colo, Lucius fez o mesmo, antecipando-a. Lucius sentou a menina no seu colo ao mesmo tempo em que viraram em uma entrada de automóveis na calçada que era guardada por um grande portão de pedra.

Ele apontou para a janela e disse, "Aqui, querida Alice, é Whitehall."

Dizer que a casa era impressionante teria sido um eufemismo. A casa tinha três andares, e era uma verdadeira casa branca, feita de pedras brancas. Ficava no alto de uma colina. A entrada de automóveis circulavam para cima em direção à casa, que tinha pilares de um pórtico de laje por todo o caminho até o telhado triangular.

"É uma bela casa, Draco," Hermione disse enquanto eles paravam na casa.

"Ela pertencia ao irmão mais novo do meu avô, e ele deixou para mim quando me tornei maior de idade", disse ele com um sorriso. "Eu costumava passar meus verões aqui, quando eu era um menino mais ou menos da idade de Alice. O que você acha, Senhorita Alice?"

"É grande", comentou ela, olhando ao redor. "Mamãe, podemos dar um passeio?"

"Depois de descansar, Alice," A babá disse do banco da frente.

"Claro, _você_ quer descansar", respondeu Lucius.

Eles saíram do carro, e o motorista deu a volta em direção ao porta-malas para ajudar com a bagagem. Lucius começou a instruir outros empregados para onde levar a bagagem, quando ele se virou para Draco. "Você e sua noiva não irão dividir o quarto com a criança na casa, vão?" Ele olhou de Hermione para Draco.

"Não", respondeu Hermione por Draco. Ela já estava cansada de Lucius Malfoy. Foi até a atrás do carro grande para pegar suas malas.

Draco a seguiu. "Não o deixe provocar você, amor." Ele agarrou mala de Hermione e um grande elefante de pelúcia rosa caiu do porta-malas. Ele deu ao elefante um olhar estranho e disse, "De onde é que isso veio?"

Hermione pareceu intrigada. "Ingrid, de onde veio esse elefante?"

Antes que Ingrid pudesse responder, Alice pulou para a parte de trás do carro e disse, "Esse é o meu presente do papai. Transformei-o em um coelho no começo, mas então eu não gostava do coelho também, então eu pensei que poderia gostar se fosse um elefante."

Hermione caiu de joelhos na frente de sua filha de quatro anos, segurou seus braços e disse, "Querida, o que você quer dizer? Você não transformou isso. Você não pode fazer mágica ainda. Eu sei que você finge às vezes, mas você não pode fazer mágica real. Agora me diga a verdade, quem transformou isso para você?" Hermione olhou por cima do ombro dela para Draco, preocupada.

"Eu mudei", repetiu ela, com firmeza.

"Alice, você não vai mentir para a mamãe," Hermione disse com firmeza. "Quem transformou?"

Alice olhou magoada e disse, "Eu realmente fiz isso!"

Hermione olhou para Draco, suplicante. Ele se inclinou, colocou uma mão no ombro da menininha e perguntou: "Quem transformou isso para você, Alice?"

Ingrid voltou à vista e disse, "Eu mudei para ela. Sinto muito. Ela me pediu para fazê-lo."

"Aí está", Draco sorriu, satisfeito.

Alice não estava sorrindo e nem Hermione.

"Bem, eu não, quero dizer, eu realmente não gosto disso", gaguejou Hermione. Agora ela estava confusa. Ela sabia que Ingrid NÃO alterou o bicho de pelúcia, pois Ingrid era um aborto, então por que ela mentiu? Quem transformou? Não poderia ter sido Alice. Alice era inteligente e talentosa, mas Hermione sabia que sua filha de quatro anos de idade, ainda não podia fazer mágica! Por que Ingrid mentira? Ela sabia que Hermione saberia que era uma mentira! Porém, Hermione não queria chamar mais a atenção ao fato na frente de Draco ou seu pai.

Lucius foi até a parte de trás do carro e disse, "Por que estamos todos de pé ao redor da parte traseira do carro, como as pessoas comuns?" Ele estendeu a mão para Alice e disse, "Querida Alice, gostaria de conhecer a mãe de Draco?"

"Sim, vô. Você vai carregar o elefante rosa que eu ganhei no meu aniversário?"

"Não, eu não vou", respondeu ele, "e eu pensei que você disse que era um coelho rosa."

"Eu transformei de um urso para um coelho e, em seguida para um elefante", repetiu.

Hermione jogou a mala, tirou a mão de sua filha das mãos de Lucius, e disse, "Alice, eu a proíbo de mentir! Você sabe que está errado! Tudo bem fingir às vezes, para usar a sua imaginação, ou para fazer piadas para as pessoas se não magoá-las, mas quando a mamãe diz a você para não mentir, você não pode mentir! Você não transformou esse urso cor-de-rosa horrível em um coelho ou um elefante!"

Alice pisou o pé, deixou cair o livro e disse: "Eu fiz! Eu transformei!"

"Será que isso importa?" Lucius falou devagar. "Quero levar a criança para dentro e apresentá-la à mãe de Draco agora."

"Eu estou pouco me importando com o que você quer," Hermione fervia de raiva direcionada ao homem mais velho. "Esta é minha filha e ela não vai a lugar nenhum. Você não vai interferir!"

Lucius definiu a sua boca em uma linha firme, estreitou seu olhar e disse: "Sério? E filha de quem você disse que ela era?"

"Escute aqui, Malfoy, não vou me submeter à chantagem de ninguém, você entendeu! Todos os tipos de chantagem estão terminados e apagados com esse casamento!" Ela apontava para o homem mais velho enquanto gritava as palavras em seu rosto. Draco estava completamente confuso agora, mas ele sabia que algo estava errado. Por que Hermione mencionou chantagem? Algo terrível estava se formando entre Hermione e seu pai, e ele tinha que intervir.

Ele afirmou, "Pai, Hermione está certa. Alice é responsabilidade dela e cabe a ela definir a punição quando necessário, e se ela quer puni-la por ter mentido sobre o bicho de pelúcia, ela pode fazê-lo." Isso foi tudo o que podia dizer, já que ele não tinha certeza do que chantagem e casamento tinham a ver com qualquer coisa.

"Eu não menti!" Alice gritou, de pé no meio de todos os adultos. Ingrid tentou pegar a mão da menininha, para puxá-la para longe da briga, mas Hermione pegou-a primeiro.

"Draco, me desculpe, mas acho que eu preciso levar Alice direto para cima para dar mais um cochilo. Podemos nos encontrar com a sua mãe mais tarde?" Hermione não esperou por uma resposta. Ela pegou sua filha em seus braços e disse, "Alguém pode nos mostrar o nosso quarto?"

Draco pediu um dos homens de pé para mostrar para Hermione e Alice o quarto da criança. Ingrid foi atrás seguindo de perto.

Lucius perguntou ao filho, "O que foi essa exibição? Isso foi constrangedor, para dizer no mínimo! Eu não serei tratado com gritos por gente como essa mulher na minha própria casa!"

"Essa mulher é minha futura esposa, e esta casa é minha", Draco apontou. Ele passou suas mãos pelos cabelos. Talvez ele tenha dado um passo maior do que suas pernas com esses dois. Ele perguntou, "Pai, o senhor não acha que uma criança de quatro anos de idade, fez magia, não é?"

"Não, filho, eu não me importo com o quão inteligente ela é, ou quão especial ela poderia ser, ou quem são seus pais, quero dizer, sua mãe é, eu não acho que ela realizou transfiguração aos quatro anos." Lúcio pegou o elefante rosa ofensivo e estudou-o mais próximo. Então, ele franziu a testa. Ele a pegou pela gravata de bolinhas e arrastou-o para casa.

"O quê?" Draco chamou atrás dele, absolutamente perplexo. Ele foi deixado atrás do carro sozinho, em pé entre toda a bagagem. Ele instruiu os empregados para levá-las para dentro, e enquanto ele começava a caminhar para a porta, ele viu sua mãe em pé na entrada.

"O que há de errado com Lucius?" Narcisa perguntou ao filho antes de beijar sua bochecha, "E onde estão Hermione e sua filha? Eu esperava cumprimentá-las quando elas chegassem. Elas vieram com você, não é?"

Draco segurou a mão de sua mãe e disse, "Sim, elas vieram, mas Hermione precisava levar Alice para um cochilo, imediatamente. Quanto ao pai, eu não sei o que deu nele, neste momento, eu não sei se eu sei meu próprio nome, no entanto, eu sei de uma coisa. Dê-me os parabéns, mãe. Eu sou um homem noivo."

"Sim, filho, eu estava no baile da noite passada, lembra?" disse sua mãe, levando-o para dentro.

"Não, isso foi um noivado falso. Estou realmente noivo agora." Ele sorriu.

"Bem, então, parabéns", Narcisa disse alegremente. "Eu acho que você fez uma escolha sábia. Quando vou conhecer a filha dela?"

"Ah, sobre isso, mãe, eu tenho que confiar-lhe algo que o pai me disse ontem à noite no baile", Draco disse. "Mas depois do jantar, ok? Eu quero encontrar o pai, e então Hermione e Alice."

"Tudo bem, mas sobre o jantar, fui forçada a convidar Phillipa, Talbert, e sua esposa Constance," falou devagar.

Agora foi a vez de Draco de bater o pé, à la Alice. "Por que, Mãe?"

"Porque eles se convidaram para vir aqui para o fim de semana, então eu não tive escolha, e é apenas um fim de semana."

Draco grunhiu, e então correu até as escadas e entrou na casa para encontrar seu pai, desejando que ele pudesse transfigurar Talbert em um elefante cor-de-rosa.

* * *

><p><em>NB: É gente, o Lucius já está colocando as asinhas de fora, bem que desconfiei que ele estava bonzinho de mais... rsrsrs A Alice foi uma graça, pra variar, e o Draco um tapado... Como ele pode não perceber que ela é uma miniatura dele? Fiquei bem curiosa pra saber o q há por trás do urso/coelho/elefante... rsrs Comentem bastante galera! Bjinhus!_

_N/A: Alice sempre roubando a cena! Ela é uma fofa!  
>Ahá! Viu como cumpro minha palavra? Vamos chegar aos 65? *-*<br>Agradecimentos a **Amanda Felton Malfoy, Ip S, Mila Pink, Flor Cordeiro, ASants, Dark Lady Lau, Laslus, MariDark, Mike e Mary e Gehenna!  
><strong>Confesso que tenho alguns capítulos já traduzidos. Então só depende de vocês! Beijoooos ;**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Mentiras e Acusações ****de****Doçura Abundante  
><strong>_Traduzido por xCamila  
>Betado por Tonks Fenix<em>

_"Para o que nós vivemos, senão para zombar de nossos vizinhos e rir deles à nossa volta?" - Jane Austen  
><em>_  
><em>_"É sempre muito divertido rir dos outros, enquanto eles não estão rindo de você em troca." -__ Draco Malfoy  
><em>_  
><em>_"Faça aos outros, o que você gostaria que fizessem a você". __- Hermione Granger (com a ajuda da Bíblia)  
><em>_  
><em>_"A minha citação não quer dizer exatamente a mesma coisa que a citação da Hermione?" – Citação revisada, Draco Malfoy_

* * *

><p>Balançando para frente e para trás, em uma cadeira de balanço de vime no canto do quarto infantil no terceiro andar da grande casa Whitehall, Hermione se sentiu despedaçada. Ela olhou para sua filha, sua criança, sua menininha preciosa, e seu coração doeu. Alice insistiu e insistiu que nenhum adulto transfigurou o urso para ela, que ela fez tudo sozinha, que ela não iria mentir para sua mamãe e por que sua mamãe não acreditava nela? A menina até chorou.<p>

Hermione se sentiu um monstro. Ela finalmente pediu desculpas para sua filha e depois a embalou na cadeira de balanço até Alice parar de chorar, lembrando-se de como ela costumava colocá-la para dormir quase todas as noites quando ela era um bebê. Quando Alice estava, finalmente, dormindo, Hermione colocou-a sobre a grande cama de dossel no meio do quarto que era conjugado com o de Ingrid, fechou a porta entre os dois quartos, em seguida, se sentou na cadeira de balanço sozinha.

Ela pegou sua varinha, fechou as cortinas sobre a cama de dossel, colocou um feitiço de silêncio ao redor das cortinas depois que as fechou, e então chorou.

Foi quando Draco a encontrou.

Draco havia subido pela escada de serviço para o terceiro andar de dois em dois degraus depois de primeiro conversar com seu pai, e então sua mãe. Sua conversa com seu pai foi esclarecedora, e deu luz ao fiasco do urso/coelho/elefante. A conversa com sua mãe foi um pouco mais angustiante. Ele contou à sua mãe sobre a revelação de seu pai que ele poderia ter um filho lá fora em algum lugar, e que eles estavam esperando por uma foto que viria por coruja, e sua mãe admitiu que ela já sabia sobre isso, já que Lucius e ela ainda estavam casados quando a chantagem ocorreu. Mais preocupante ainda, sua mãe lhe disse que ela tinha dito a sua cunhada Phillipa. E se Phillipa contou para Hermione? Ela provavelmente não iria querer mais se casar com ele.

Narcisa disse a Draco para não se preocupar... porque tudo daria certo no final. Se a criança fosse realmente dele, certamente ele teria ouvido falar da mãe até agora. Já que o suposto chantagista omitiu informações como, o sexo da criança, data de nascimento, nome da mãe, etc, a mãe de Draco tinha certeza que era uma farsa. Ela lhe disse para NÃO dizer a Hermione, concordando que ela poderia mudar de idéia sobre o casamento com ele.

E se o chantagista sabia o sexo, a data de nascimento e nome da mãe, e ele simplesmente não conseguiu dar as informações pertinentes para Lucius, no momento da chantagem. Maldito é seu pai, de qualquer maneira. Ele deveria ter dito a ele. Agora ele deveria dizer à Hermione, mas ele realmente não queria fazê-lo. Aparentemente, ambos tinham segredos para contar um ao outro, mas Draco decidiu seguir os conselhos de seus pais e esperar até depois do casamento para contar o seu segredo à Hermione. Ele tinha esperanças que Hermione iria esperar para lhe dizer o dela também.

Ele andou mais rápido que pôde até o longo corredor no último andar, chegando à porta do quarto infantil, ouviu um choro, e soube imediatamente que não era Alice que estava chorando. Era Hermione.

Ele entrou.

A luz da tarde estava desaparecendo rapidamente, e o quarto foi escurecendo. As cortinas em volta da cama estavam todas abaixadas, assim Draco só pode presumir que Alice estava na cama. Hermione estava na cadeira de balanço, com a cabeça sobre os joelhos, abraçando os joelhos contra seu peitoral, e seus cabelos se espalhados por toda parte, mascarando grande parte de seu rosto. Seu coração pulou no peito vendo-a assim, pois ela parecia tão incrivelmente triste, e a única outra palavra que ele conseguia pensar era 'familiar'. Por que aquela visão em sua frente causava-o tal angústia? Ele se recusou a pensar que ele estava se apaixonando. Ele não estava se apaixonando, ainda não, talvez nunca. Ele não podia se apaixonar rapidamente, não de novo. Ele se apaixonou ainda mais rápido há cinco anos. Uma noite, depois de um baile de máscaras, ele entrou em uma sala de bilhar, encontrou uma mulher mascarada, fizeram amor, e imediatamente depois ele se apaixonou. O que isso o levou, a não ser mais de cinco anos de solidão e isolamento?

Agora... Ele podia estar se apaixonando pela mulher em frente a ele. Estava se apaixonando pela mulher na qual ele iria se casar. As surpresas nunca acabariam?

Ele colocou a mão em seu ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que levantou as cortinas nas janelas, com sua varinha. Ela pareceu espantada com a sua presença e pela luz que estava entrando no quarto escuro. "Oh, Draco", disse ela, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas em seu rosto com as duas mãos. "Eu não ouvi você entrar"

"Por que você está chorando? Você pode acordar Alice. Presumo que ela esteja dormindo lá dentro, em algum lugar." Ele apontou para a cama e sorriu. Então ele a puxou pelo braço, erguendo-a da cadeira, e sentou-se no lugar dela, colocando-a em seu colo.

"Eu coloquei um feitiço de silêncio em torno da cama para que ela não me ouvisse", explicou.

"Isso não respondeu à pergunta de por que você estava chorando", reclamou ele. Ele notou que ela tinha trocado de roupa. Ela estava de jeans e com uma blusa leve e ele achou que ela estava linda. Ele puxou um pedaço de fio desfiado da bainha de sua blusa e disse: "Diga-me o que está errado."

"Eu sou uma mãe horrível", ela respondeu.

"Diga-me algo que é verdade agora", ele repreendeu, "porque eu não estou acreditando na sua resposta."

"Eu acusei minha filha de mentir." Ela cobriu o rosto novamente e tentou sair seu colo, mas ele colocou seus braços ao redor dela com força. E beijou seu ombro. Ela continuou, "Eu a chamei de mentirosa, mas eu sou a mentirosa! Não ela! Ela nunca mentiu para mim antes, e eu ainda a acusei de mentir na frente de todos! Eu a envergonhei, envergonhei a mim, a você e a seu pai, e eu fiz tudo isso por causa da minha própria consciência culpada. Eu feri os sentimentos da minha menininha, Draco. Como eu pude fazer uma coisa dessas? Ela é uma criança pequena! Ela pode nunca esquecer isso!" Ela soluçou mais forte.

Ele realmente não tinha palavras de conforto, então em vez disso, ele continuou a segurá-la, e ele mesmo começou a balançar a cadeira para trás e para frente, suas longas pernas firmemente na frente dele, com os pés firmemente plantados no chão. Hermione virou em seu colo de modo que sua cabeça estava inclinada sobre o ombro dele, seu ombro ao lado do peito dele. Ele mal podia respirar. Seu coração batia como se fosse restrito dentro de suas costelas. Ele soltou-a levemente, e finalmente perguntou: "Qual foi a sua mentira?"

Ela chorou ainda mais.

Tudo isso partiu seu coração - um coração que ele não tinha certeza que tinha antes deste fim de semana começar. A menininha deu-lhe uma flor rosa, ele segurou sua mão pegajosa, ele foi reapresentado a um velho inimigo, e agora ele sentia amor, e junto com esse amor, veio o sofrimento com o pensamento de que qualquer uma dessas preciosas mulheres sentisse dor. A vida era tão estranha às vezes. Ele balançou a cadeira para trás e para frente, de forma constante, se esforçando para controlar suas próprias emoções, os dedos da mão direita deslizando suavemente para cima e para baixo nas costas dela. Finalmente, as lágrimas se tornaram fungadas e soluços suaves.

Finalmente, ele disse, "Ela não transfigurou o urso, Hermione."

Ela manteve a cabeça enfiada na curva de seu pescoço e disse, "Se ela disse que fez, ela fez. Ela disse que não mentiu, e não vou duvidar dela novamente."

Ele levantou a cabeça dela com um dedo sob o seu queixo. Uma vez que eles estavam olhando para o outro, ele disse, "Ela não mentiu. Ela causou a coisa para mudar, mas não de transfiguração. Meu pai levou a maldita coisa para ser examinado no meu escritório, e ele descobriu que tinha sido encantada para mudar sob comando. Depois ele me disse isso, ordenei que ele se transformasse em uma cobra, abaixei e observei uma cobra cor-de-rosa com um laço de bolinhas aparecer."

Hermione parou de chorar e colocou a mão em seu peito. "Eu não entendo. Quem teria enfeitiçado isso? Quer dizer, poderia Alice ter..."

Antes que ela pudesse terminar seu pensamento, ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça interrompendo-a, "Amor, se ela não o transfigurou, eu dificilmente acho que ela o encantou, tampouco. Ela veio de seu ex, certo? Ele teria feito isso?"

"Por que ele teria feito?" Hermione perguntou, "A menos que ele queria fazer isso apenas para me chatear de alguma forma. Ele constantemente fazia coisas para arruinar a mim e a minha autoridade sobre Alice quando nos casamos, só para me provocar, e exercer poder sobre ela. Oh, eu não suporto esse homem! Um oceano de distância e ele ainda está muito perto!"

"Você sabe, ele é pai dela, e ele estará em sua vida para sempre, então talvez todos nós devamos aprender a conviver", sugeriu.

Hermione olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco e disse, "Sério, quem diabos é você? Draco Malfoy não sugeriu que eu dê as mãos com o meu maldito ex-marido e aprenda a conviver com ele!"

"Foi difícil escolher essas palavras, eu admito," ele riu. "Na verdade eu queria sugerir que nós enfeiticemos e cortemos suas bolas fora do outro lado do oceano." Sua mão começou a brincar com um fio longo do cabelo dela. Ela gostava disso. Lembrou de quando ele fez a mesma coisa depois que eles fizeram amor após o baile.

Ela colocou a cabeça em seu peito novamente e disse, "Nós não deveríamos ter de **nos** preocupar com ele. Ele deveria estar fora da minha vida. Eu dei-lhe tudo, tudo o que ele pediu, e ele não está mantendo sua parte na barganha! Eu sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade. Ele só mandou esse presente para ela como um aviso para mim, de qualquer maneira. Ele enviou esse bilhete com ela, exigindo que eu vendesse minha casa. Enfeitiçar o urso foi apenas a cereja em cima do bolo, seu último pequeno recurso para me atormentar, sua advertência de que se eu não fizer o que ele quer, ele nunca vai sair de nossas vidas, e ele vai sempre interferir e intrometer-se. Quando ele descobrir que eu vou** me** casar com você, quem sabe o que ele vai esperar de nós. Temos que descobrir uma maneira de mantê-lo longe de Alice para sempre."

"Mas você realmente não quer mantê-lo longe de sua própria filha não é? Quero dizer, mesmo que ele seja um babaca e um bastardo, isso não está certo. Um homem tem direito sobre seu próprio filho", Draco pregou sério, pensando que se ele tinha uma criança lá fora, talvez essa seja a razão porque sua mãe manteve-o longe dele, porque ela achava que ele não era bom o suficiente para ser pai.

De repente ela levantou de seu colo. Ele estendeu a mão para ela. Ela caminhou até a janela e disparou, "Eu sei disso, Draco. Eu não preciso de você para me lembrar disso, ok?" Se ele pensava isso sobre Kevin, ela se perguntou qual seria sua reação quando descobrisse que ela o manteve longe de sua filha por quatro anos! Ela suspirou e disse, "Podemos, por favor, não falar sobre isso agora? Onde está o animal estúpido de qualquer maneira?"

"Deixei meu pai no escritório," Draco brincou para aliviar o clima, já que ele tinha perturbado-a, embora soubesse que ela se referia ao animal de pelúcia.

Ela sorriu e disse, "E você deixou o bicho de pelúcia com ele?"

"Meu pai o destruiu, eu acredito", ele respondeu sério. "Ele vai fazer as pazes com Alice. Em um aviso do inferno, minha tia, primo e sua esposinha estão vindo para jantar hoje à noite, para ter certeza que esse noivado é legítimo, de acordo com minha mãe. Não é maravilhoso?"

Hermione suspirou uma segunda vez, virou-se para a parede e bateu sua cabeça sobre ela. Draco riu. Ele correu para ela e colocou a mão em sua testa antes que ela pudesse batê-la uma segunda vez. Com a mão em sua testa, sua frente colidiu contra as costas dela, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, "Estou começando a gostar desta sua linda cabeça, por isso não a machuque, amor."

Ela se virou. As mãos dele foram para ambos os lados dela, encostada na parede. Ela estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto com o dedo indicador, da têmpora à mandíbula. "Estou começando a gostar da sua cabeça também."

"Nós parecemos como um casal de tolos apaixonados", brincou ele, "gostar um da cabeça do outro e tudo mais.". Ele pressionou mais perto, deu um beijo no centro de sua testa, voltou para trás para olhá-la e disse, "Mas é uma cabeça linda, amor."

Com as mãos nos ombros dele, ela disse, "Por que você me chama de 'amor'?" Ela já tinha perguntado isso a ele? Ele tinha respondido? "É algo de que você chama todas as suas amantes, ou todas as mulheres, ou o quê?"

"Beeeem", disse ele lentamente, seus lábios se movendo mais uma vez, contra sua bochecha, "nós não somos amantes, ainda." Ela podia discordar, mas ela não quis. Ela o empurrou e deu-lhe um olhar repreensivo, então ele tentou responder. O que ele poderia dizer? Não, não era uma forma de carinho que ele normalmente usava com as mulheres. Na verdade, ele odiava os nomes carinhosos e as formas habituais de carinho, como _docinho_, _amor_ e _querida_, mas chamá-la de amor, desde a primeira vez que saiu de sua boca quando ele se sentou naquele banco do parque há dois dias, parecia certo.

Ele disse a ela, "Parece certo te chamar disso e eu quero chamá-la, então eu chamo. Eu não costumo chamar as mulheres que eu gosto de nada, a não ser sangue-ruim". Ele olhou sério. Ela bateu no peito dele e riu. "Oh, só foi você. Sério, eu não sei. Você parece um 'amor'. Meu amor. Eu não sei. Não me deixe envergonhado." Ele se afastou dela.

"Mas você chama todas disso?" ela ponderou.

"Eu não acho que eu já chamei qualquer uma disso," ele disse.

Mais uma vez, ela quis discordar, porque ele a tinha chamado na noite em que eles conceberam Alice, mas talvez ele não consiga se lembrar disso. Se ele não se lembrava, talvez não tenha significado, e talvez ele realmente não tenha usado muito o termo, ou melhor ainda, talvez ele se lembrava, mas ele não podia lhe dizer que ele só usou uma outra vez ou em uma única noite quase cinco anos atrás, e que foi só porque ele não sabia o nome dela.

Ela decidiu não pressionar o assunto. Além disso, ela gostava. Ele começou a voltar para o balanço, mas ela puxou sua manga. "Draco, me desculpe. Eu gosto. É doce. Você é um doce."

"Eu não sou um doce, Hermione Granger", repreendeu.

"Que seja, mas eu ainda gosto. Ninguém nunca me chamou de nada parecido antes. O único homem que já amei só me chamava de sangue-ruim". Draco deu-lhe um olhar estranho, antes de sorrir. Ela sorriu e disparou, "Oh, é mesmo, você é o único que já me chamou assim."

Bem, isso era uma mentira, não era? Isso a lembrou... "Olha, depois do jantar esta noite, eu absolutamente tenho que falar com você. Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa importante que eu estou escondendo de você, você sabe, a coisa a que me referi no trem e ela não pode esperar. Nós temos um encontro? "

"Desde que nós vamos nos casar, nós só saímos uma vez, sim, é um encontro. Falando em jantar, você quer se arrumar? Vou esperar aqui até Alice acordar. Eu não confio na babá dorminhoca com ela. É uma casa grande, e Alice pode acordar e ir procurá-la e se perder."

"Veja, um doce. Não importa o quanto negue, você é um doce." Ela começou a sair da sala.

"Retire isso, Granger!" ele latiu.

"Shiiiii, você está acordando a criança, doçura." Ela saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás.

"Doçura? Eu? Ela está louca." Ele disse em voz alta, mas sorriu. Ele andou até a cama de dossel, retirou o feitiço de silenciar, e puxou para trás uma das cortinas. Ele olhou para a pequena criança dormindo, tão tranquila, tão bonita (tão bonita como a mãe dela é) e disse, "Ela sim, é doce." Ela estava segurando um dragão verde de pelúcia nos braços. Tinha um broche de serpente verde nele que parecia surpreendentemente como aquele que pertencia a seu pai.

Ele se sentou do lado da cama e disse, "O velho foi gentil. Eu poderia chamá-lo de doce, mas ele provavelmente me enfeitiçaria até a próxima semana." Ele acariciou o cabelo loiro de seu rosto. Era estranho que ele achasse que estava começando a amar essa menininha tanto quanto ele estava começando a amar sua mãe?

Alice abriu os olhos lentamente. Ela se sentou na cama e disse, "Onde está a mamãe?"

"Ela saiu para se preparar para o jantar. Temos algumas horas até você precisar para ficar pronta. Gostaria de descer e conhecer a minha mãe?"

"Ela é legal?" Alice saiu de debaixo das cobertas, colocando o dragão de pelúcia para o lado.

Ela estava de joelhos ao lado dele em um segundo. Sua mão pousou na coxa dele. Ela olhou-o. Ele respondeu. "Sim, ela é maravilhosa, pode-se até mesmo chamá-la de querida, mas não na sua cara. Ela é uma mãe maravilhosa, quase tão boa quanto a sua mamãe." Ele pegou a mão na coxa dele e segurou-a na sua. "Alice, você sabe, você realmente não mudou o urso hoje. Você sabe o que é um feitiço?" Ele esperava que ela dizer não, e ele não tinha certeza se estava apto para educar uma criança de quatro anos de idade.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele e disse: "Sim, eu sei."

"O urso foi enfeitiçado para se transformar em qualquer coisa que você pedir para ele ser. É assim que ele mudou, então você o mudou, como você pensou, então você estava certa, mas a mamãe estava certa também, porque você não o fez realmente com magia. Isso foi feito para você. Faz sentido? " Draco estendeu a mão e alisou seu cabelo.

"Sim". Ela estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o cabelo, também. "Eu tenho que usar o penico."

Ah, não. Draco não tinha certeza o que isso significava. "Você pode fazer isso por conta própria, certo? Você não precisa de supervisão de um adulto, não é?"

"O quê?", perguntou ela. Ela começou a sair da cama alta.

Draco a ergueu enquanto se levantava, e segurou-a em seu quadril. Ele caminhou até o banheiro do lado de fora do quarto. Ele apontou para a privada e disse: "Esse é o vaso sanitário. Você pode lidar com o resto, certo?"

"Sim, mas você pode me ajudar com meus botões?" Assim que ela pediu, ele percebeu que ela usava um jeans azul escuro, com uma blusa azul clara. Ele a colocou no chão e se ajoelhou na frente dela.

"Isso é tudo que eu terei que fazer?" Ele estava um pouco receoso. Não sabia nada sobre rituais de banho e menininhas, e não tinha certeza se queria saber.

"Isso é tudo." Ela levantou sua blusa e mostrou-lhe o primeiro botão da sua calça. Draco se aproximou e desfez o botão. Ele empurrou-a para o banheiro e correu do aposento.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, ela disse: "Você pode me ajudar a abotoar?"

"Você está indefesa?" brincou. Ele ajoelhou-se e abotoou. "Você lavou as mãos?"

"Eu não consegui alcançar a pia", explicou ela.

"Isso é nojento", observou ele, "não é de se admirar que suas mãos estavam grudentas no primeiro dia que te conheci." Ele levantou-a pela cintura, com as duas mãos, segurando-a de costas para ele como se ela tivesse uma doença, ou cheia de poeira, e então ele foi até a pia. Ele a sentou em cima, ligou a água, entregou-lhe o sabonete e disse, "Manda ver."

Ela ensaboou, lavou e enxaguou as mãos e depois acabou por perguntar, "Onde está a toalha?"

"Como eu poderia saber?" ele respondeu. Ela acabou secando-as em sua camisa.

Ele estava desconcertado, bem como altamente divertido, por isso ele riu forte. Ele a ajudou a descer e pegou a sua mão agora limpa. Ele disse, "Estou contente por sua mão estar limpa, e não grudenta hoje."

"Eu também não tenho meleca hoje. Eu me lembro que você disse que não gosta de meleca."

Ele pensou que ela era quase tão encantadora quanto sua mãe. Também achava que iria protegê-la de todo o mal que havia lá fora, e que todos poderiam contar. "Vamos conhecer a minha mãe agora?"

"Ela não é casada com o vô, é?" Alice perguntou quando eles estavam caminhando pelo corredor, em direção aos degraus.

"Não, não mais, mas eu aposto que ela não vai se importar se você chamá-la de vó. Tenho certeza que ela vai insistir", explicou Draco.

Quando chegaram ao fim das escadas e pararam no corredor do segundo andar, Alice disse: "Se eu chamar o seu pai, avô e sua mãe avó, eu acho que agora devo chamá-lo de pai, se você e mamãe estão tendo _alface genial_, o que significa que vão se casar. O que você acha?"

Ele descobriu que mesmo que não estivesse disposto a admitir que amava Hermione ainda, (embora soubesse que ele amava), ele ESTAVA certo de que ele amava essa menina. "Senhorita Alice, nada me faria mais feliz." Ele andou com ela em direção ao quarto de sua mãe, de mãos dadas, e um sorriso em seu rosto e pensou, 'Deus, Granger está certa, sou um doce. O que deu em mim?'

* * *

><p><em>NB: Como não amar a Alice? Quero uma filha assim pra mim... Acho que a Mione infarta de vez qndo ouvi-la chamando o Draco de pai! Tô doida pra ver a interação da Narcisa com ela... Comentem bastante pro próximo vir rapidinho! Bjos, galera!_

_N/A: Que cena lindaaa o Draco com a Alice! *-* E gente, será que esse ex da Mione vai incomodar, hein... Ele não está parecendo boa pessoa! E esse jantar! Boa coisa não vai dar! Será? :X  
>Vocês me convenceram e eu estou postando antes! Vamos ver se anima a galera! Agradecimentos à <strong>Laslus<strong>, **Zoe-midnight** (leitora nova! *acena de volta*), **MariDark**, **Flor Cordeiro**, **IP S**, **Mila Pink** e **G. Granger**! Acabei com as chantagens! O próximo vai vir rapidinho e de surpresa! Olhem todo o dia! Beijos!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Os Parentes do Céu e alguns do Inferno Retornam  
><strong>_Traduzido por xCamila_  
><em>Betado por Tonks Fenix<em>**  
><strong>

"Eu não quero que as pessoas sejam muito agradáveis, já que me poupa o trabalho de gostar muito delas." - Jane Austen

"Estou contente pelas pessoas me verem como um bastardo bajulador. Dessa forma, elas não ficam terrivelmente surpresas quando eu odeio suas entranhas**".** - Draco Malfoy

"Quando as pessoas são odiosas comigo, eu simplesmente as ignoro. É mais fácil fazer isso, do que enfeitiçá-las e terminar em Azkaban." - Hermione Granger.

"Mamãe diz que é errado odiar as pessoas, mas Draco disse que é um requisito. O que é um requisito?" - Alice Granger (na verdade Malfoy)

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Draco bateu na porta do quarto de sua mãe e abriu-a antes que ela pudesse responder. "Mãe, eu te trouxe uma visitante." Sua mãe estava sentada em um sofá de seda, lendo um livro, perto de uma grande sacada. Alice escondeu-se atrás das pernas de Draco. Ela olhou ao seu redor, enquanto a bela mulher mais velha colocava seu livro sobre a mesa ao lado.

"Quem é, filho?" ela perguntou, sorrindo, tentando fingir que não viu a pequena mão segurando a perna da calça de Draco.

Draco puxou Alice à frente dele e disse, "Senhorita Alice, esta é a minha mãe, Narcisa Malfoy Black. Mãe, esta é Alice Granger, que em breve será minha enteada."

Narcisa estendeu sua longa mão muito bem cuidada em direção à menininha. Um sorriso enfeitou suas feições. Alice olhou para Draco e depois caminhou para a frente e colocou sua pequena mão na mão da mulher. Narcisa olhou para Draco e sorriu antes de olhar de volta para a menininha. "Que bom te conhecer, Alice. Como foi o seu passeio de trem hoje?"

"Longo e chato", ela respondeu honestamente. A Sra. Malfoy puxou-a para mais perto e colocou seu braço ao redor de seus ombros. "O que você está lendo?" Alice perguntou, apontando para o livro.

Narcisa sorriu novamente e disse, "Uma romântica história de amor. Você gosta de livros?"

"Eu gosto de livros sobre bichos e dinossauros. Eu amo livros sobre dragões. Draco é dragão em latim. Você sabia disso?"

Narcisa pegou a menina, o que surpreendeu Draco, e a colocou no banco ao lado dela. "Sim, eu sabia, e é também o nome de uma constelação. Você sabe o que é uma constelação?"

"Não, é um tipo de dragão?" ela perguntou de volta. Ela acariciou o vestido de seda azul Royal da mulher. "Isso é bonito. Você é bonita e esta é uma cor bonita. Você é legal, também. Draco disse que você é um doce, mas que sua cara não era doce".

"Draco riu quando sua mãe lhe deu um olhar de desprezo e ele encostou-se em um encosto de uma cadeira e disse, "Não me coloque em apuros com a minha mãe, Alice. Eu disse que ela era um doce, mas que ninguém DIRIA ISSO NA SUA CARA."

"Vá, Draco. Você pode deixar Alice aqui comigo." Sua mãe estava dispensando-o. Ele estava feliz que sua mãe e seu pai estavam sendo tão gentis e receptivos com Alice.

Ele começou a ir em direção à porta, mas Alice disse, "Eu quero ir com o Sr. Draco."

"Eu pensei que nós poderíamos nos conhecer por algum tempo. Draco vai voltar e pegar você, se você quiser," a mulher mais velha disse para convencer a menininha.

Alice olhou para Draco e disse, "Volte para me buscar em dez minutos."

Draco quis rir de novo, mas em vez disso, ele olhou para o relógio e disse, "Exatamente dez minutos, Senhorita Alice, e eu vou retornar para você." Ele deixou sua mãe com a menininha e saiu para encontrar sua futura esposa.

Alice olhou ao redor da linda cama, foi até a mesa ao lado, pegou o livro que a velha mulher havia colocado ali antes, colocou-o de volta, depois voltou para a velha mulher, e disse, "a Mamãe está lendo Alice no País das Maravilhas para mim. Meu nome é igual ao da menininha desse livro. Gosto de ler também, mas eu não sou muito boa nisso ainda. Tenho apenas quatro anos de idade."

"Eu sei", ela sorriu de volta. "Você recém fez aniversário, pelo que eu saiba." Alice balançou a cabeça. "Posso te dar um presente?" Ela balançou a cabeça novamente.

Narcisa se levantou e caminhou até a penteadeira. Ela abriu uma caixa, tirou alguma coisa, e depois voltou para o sofá. Ela colocou um colar com um pingente de coração pela cabeça da menininha. Alice pegou o coração de seu peito e olhou para ele. "Você gostou?" Perguntou Narcisa.

"Sim, muito. É muito bonito. Ele é verde." Alice tocou o coração um pouco mais antes de ela o colocar de volta em seu peito.

"É uma esmeralda. Foi-me dado quando eu tinha doze anos. Sei que é um pouco mais jovem do que eu era, mas eu quero que você o tenha. Você acha que talvez eu pudesse ler alguns de seus livros para você esta noite?"

"Se a mamãe quiser que você leia, tudo bem," Alice disse escalando o encosto do sofá. Ela ainda parecia mais interessada no coração verde em volta de seu pescoço.

Narcisa tomou a mão da menina para ganhar a atenção dela e disse, "O pai de Draco me disse que você o chama de avô, não é isso, Alice?"

Alice balançou a cabeça e disse, "Ele tem o cabelo bonito, como o seu. Mas ele não vai me deixar escová-lo. Mamãe me deixa escovar os cabelos dela, às vezes."

"Você pode escovar meu cabelo às vezestambém", Narcisa prometeu. Ela manteve a mão da menininha e disse, "Querida, do que você acha que você gostaria de me chamar? Cabe a você, mas eu ficaria honrada e feliz se você me chamasse de avó."

"Tudo bem então." Aparentemente, foi tudo decidido. "Posso olhar seu quarto?"

"Pode olhar." Narcisa moveu a mão para o lado com um gesto que denotava que concordava, e depois sorriu de novo. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Alice escorregou do sofá e começou a andar pela sala grande. Parou diante de um armário curioso, e começou a olhar para o conteúdo.

Nesse momento, Lucius entrou no quarto a partir de uma sala conjugada. Ele se sentou ao lado de sua ex-mulher e pegou a mão dela. Ela estava chorando silenciosamente. Ela tocou o rosto com as mãos. Ele entregou-lhe um lenço. Ela sussurrou, "Lucius, você estava certo. Essa é a nossa neta."

"Eu avisei", disse ele com um suspiro. Ele estava esperando Draco trazer Alice para o quarto de Narcisa, e estava ouvindo da sala adjacente. Ele já havia contado a ela tudo o que Hermione lhe dissera.

Ela olhou para ele e disse, "No momento em que o homem veio a você, alegando que Draco tinha um filho, você deveria ter localizado-o! E pensar que nós tivemos a chance de conhecê-la o tempo todo e você arruinou isso!"

"Não, eu diria que a Srta. Granger sendo casada com outro homem quando ela dormiu com o nosso filho, e não lhe dizendo que ela estava grávida dele, e depois se mudar para outro continente arruinou isso, mas e, pelo menos, não devo colocar a culpa nela. Quem sou eu para fazê-lo? Todos nós fazemos coisas que nós lamentamos, além disso, há mais nessa história do que nossos olhos conhecem. Estou começando a pensar que o bastardo do ex-marido tem um tênue controle sobre ela ainda."

"Dos quais você vai quebrar, é claro", afirmou Narcisa. "Agora que a encontramos, nós não vamos deixá-la ir, concorda?"

"Draco vai se casar com mãe dela, e ser um verdadeiro pai para ela, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, que por sinal, eu tenho certeza que não será", disse ele com um sorriso. Ele voltou para sua ex e disse, "Alice estava certa. Você parece muito bonita hoje. Azul combina com você, minha querida."

"E ela estava certa sobre você, também. Você tem um cabelo bonito", respondeu Narcisa, enquanto tentava não sorrir. Ela se levantou, caminhou até onde Alice estava sentada no chão brincando com duas bonecas de porcelana chinesas. Ela deu-lhe um olhar de advertência e disse, "Alice, essas são antiguidades do século XIX, e não brinquedos. Elas são muito valiosas, e são as únicas do tipo. Você sabe o que isso significa?"

Alice estava ocupada fazendo as duas bonecas pularem para cima e para baixo em sua perna. Ela olhou para a mulher mais velha e disse, "Isso significa que você quer que eu as guarde, vovó?"

O som da palavra "vovó" que saiu da boca da menininha derreteu a decisão da mulher mais velha. Draco ficou parado na porta, viu o olhar no rosto de sua mãe, e disse, "Não, eu acho que significa que você pode levá-los até seu quarto e brincar com eles enquanto a sua babá lhe dar banho." Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. Assim que ela se levantou, ela pegou as duas bonecas, um pequeno jovem pastor e uma menina com um balde de leite, e entregou-os a Narcisa.

"Não, Draco estava certo, você pode ficam com elas, Alice," Narcisa concordou. Alice sorriu e pulou para fora do quarto, as duas bonecas firmemente seguras. Draco olhou para a mãe e balançou a cabeça. Ela disse, "O quê? É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Lucius destruiu o bicho de pelúcia dela hoje."

"Certo, mãe." Draco se inclinou, beijou a bochecha dela e disse, "Eu deveria ir atrás dela. Ela pode estar à meio caminho para a Irlanda agora." Ele correu para fora do quarto.

Narcisa olhou para Lucius e disse, "Não importacomo, Lucius, prometa-me, você vai proteger Alice e Hermione, por causa do nosso único filho."

"Claro, eu vou fazer de tudo para você, Cissy." Ele saiu da sala com um grande sorriso no rosto.

_Enquanto isso... na estrada para Whitehall:_

"Talbert, para que isso funcione perfeitamente, você tem que me deixar fazer o discurso, você entende?"

"Sim, mãe," disse o homem no seu canto no grande carro. Ele se inclinou e olhou pela janela e acrescentou: "Parece que nós vamos chegar em breve."

"Algum dia, quando você herdar tudo, acho que vou tomar Whitehall como minha casa", Phillipa disse com um sorriso.

A esposa de Talbert, uma mulher magra e simples, com o cabelo castanho claro disse, "Você pode tê-lo querida sogra."

A mulher mais velha sentou de volta no seu lugar e sorriu. Ela não tinha esperado que seu filho herdasse tudo todo esse tempo, para ter tudo tirado das mãos no último momento! Seu sobrinho não podia simplesmente decidir dois meses antes de seu trigésimo aniversário, de repente, casar! Ela não ficaria parada. Especialmente em um casamento com uma sangue-ruim.

Ela tocou o braço de seu filho para ganhar a sua atenção e disse, "Eu ainda acho que a chave é usar a informação de que Malfoy pode ter um filho lá fora em algum lugar. Se ele acha que tem um filho, ele poderia adiar o casamento com esta mulher. Eu disse a sangue-ruim sobre isso, mas eu não sei se ela disse a ele. Estou certa de que Lucius e Cissy nunca lhe disseram isso. Eu poderia acidentalmente contar a ele. Se isso não funcionar, poderemos ter que encontrar o ex-marido da sangue-ruim, e tentar esse outro ponto. Por um preço, ele pode nos ajudar a impedir o casamento. A disputa pela custódia pode funcionar muito bem."

Seu filho riu como uma adolescente mimada com esse comentário.

Ela tinha um sorriso maligno no rosto, enquanto calculava o seu próximo movimento. "Sim, nós vamos esperar e ver o que acontece." Ela se virou para a nora e acrescentou, "Constance, você tem certeza que Marcus Flint disse que ele acha que Draco teve um _affair_ naquele baile de máscaras anos atrás?"

"Sim, querida sogra", respondeu ela. "Como você pediu, eu dei a Flint um chá com Veritaserum antes de sairmos do resort, esta manhã. Perguntei-lhe se Draco teve alguma namorada ao longo dos últimos cinco anos e ele disse que nenhuma que ele conhecia. Então eu perguntei se havia alguém especial nos últimos anos, alguém que se destacou em todos os encontros, e ele disse que só havia um. Ele disse que Draco contou-lhe que teve um encontro sexual com uma mulher naquele baile de máscaras para sangues-puros há cinco anos. "

A mulher mais jovem virou-se para o marido e disse, "Você sabe qual, Talbert. Aquela que a tia Cissy e a mãe de Marcus deram e que nós comparecemos."Ela se virou para a mãe de seu marido e disse, "E ele disse que Malfoy dormiu com uma mulher naquela noite, na sala de bilhar, mas que ele nunca soube o seu nome, ou viu o rosto dela."

A mulher mais velha se contorceu na cadeira de alegria. "Sim, sim, isto vai funcionar a nosso favor!"

"Mas como, mãe?" Talbert perguntou enquanto eles entravam na garagem.

"Eu te disse para deixar com que eu me preocupe com isso", ela repreendeu. "Nenhum de vocês digam uma palavra. Sejam charmosos e indiferentes. Nós chegamos."

Draco estava parado do lado de fora da porta do quarto de Hermione e levantou a mão para bater. Antes que ele pudesse, ela abriu-a imediatamente. "Você estava esperando do outro lado?" ele perguntou, surpreso.

"Por um lado, sim", ela sorriu. "Nossa, você está bonito."

"Eu faço o estilo elegante. Todas as mulheres dizem isso", rebateu. Ele olhou para ela de perto. Começou pelo seu cabelo, que era longo e macio. Ela estava com um vestido bordô escuro. Ela era mais bela do que tinha o direito de ser, e ele estava sem palavras para lhe dizer como se sentia. Em vez disso, ele levou uma das mãos, inclinou-se e beijou a bochecha dela, levemente. "Isso é como eu me sinto sobre como você está."

"Obrigada", disse ela. "Alice vai comer lá em cima com Ingrid. Eu nãoquero submetê-la a sua família esta noite. Espero que não se importe."

"Eu prefiro," disse ele. "Eu não quero MEsujeitar a minha família", continuou ele, inclinando-se levemente contra a porta aberta, "mas eu duvido que minha mãe me permitiria comer no quarto infantil. Ela provavelmente não me ama tanto quanto você ama Alice."

Ela estendeu a mão e retirou um pedaço de linha imaginário da jaqueta dele. Ela realmente só queria tocá-lo. "Alice amou sua mãe. Ela disse, e eu cito 'Ela é tão linda, mamãe, que ela parece uma pintura' fim de citação." Ambos riram.

Ele colocou uma mão na cintura dela e gentilmente pegou o material do vestido dela em seus dedos, trazendo para mais perto de acordo com que fazia isso. Ele colou sua bochecha contra a dela e disse, "Você é tão bonita que dói olhar para você. Eu tenho que fechar meus olhos, ou eu fico cego pela beleza."

Hermione queria rir da tolice de suas palavras, mas na verdade, ninguém nunca tinha dito nada tão romântico para ela antes, então ao invés de rir, descobriu que ela sentiu-se de repente tímida. Mordeu o canto do lábio, e quando ele levantou a cabeça, ele colocou o dedo sobre o lábio dela e disse, "Você não deveria morder ninguém além de mim." Então beijou aquele canto do lábio, e depois que o beijou, mordeu-o suavemente. Ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros. Um dos braços dele estava contra o batente da porta, e o outro ainda estava descansando levemente em sua cintura.

Hermione beijou seu pescoço e disse, "Eu não costumo morder, mas para você, eu vou fazer uma exceção." Ela foi surpreendida com sua própria ousadia, mas pareceu certo. Era uma reminiscência da noite que eles compartilharam no baile de máscaras, cinco anos atrás, quando ela tomou a iniciativa. Ela continuou a beijar seu pescoço, e então ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele levemente. Quando ela fez isso, ambos os braços dele estavam em volta de sua cintura.

"Merlin, o que está acontecendo conosco?", perguntou ele. Ela olhou para ele e deu de ombros. E ele disse, "Se você não sabe então como eu poderia saber?"

"Draco", disse ela séria "nós temos que ter nossa conversa hoje à noite. Prometa-me."

"Eu prometo. Prometo qualquer coisa para você." Ele deixou-a ir e disse, "Devemos descer. Os parentes do inferno chegaram, e o jantar estará pronto em cerca de uma hora. Dê-me sua mão."

"Você quer segurar minha mão?" ela perguntou, sorrindo.

"Não", ele declarou claramente. Ele tomou sua mão, colocou no bolso sua outra mão, e puxou um anel lindo. Era um diamante de corte quadrado, cercado por esmeraldas. Colocou no dedo dela. "Estamos noivos, então eu pensei que você deveria ter um anel."

Ela olhou para o seu dedo e se sentiu dominada pela emoção. "É adorável. É demais, no entanto. É muito caro, Draco." Ela queria chorar. "Ninguém jamais me deu nada tão agradável."

Ele manteve a mão dela na sua o tempo inteiro. Ele trouxe-a para seu rosto, beijou o anel, então o dorso de sua mão, a palma de sua mão, e então seu pulso. Ele colocou o braço dela em volta do seu pescoço, puxou-a contra seu corpo e beijou sua boca suavemente, mas com firmeza. Depois do beijo ele disse: "Hermione, se ninguém nunca lhe deu nada tão agradável, então isso é uma vergonha. Tenho a intenção de corrigir essa questão. Partir de agora, apenas coisas boas serão concedidas a você. Eu prometo isso, também".

Pegou a mão dela de novo, a sensação do anel dela contra a palma de sua mão trouxe-o alegria, e andaram pelo corredor em direção à escada, para encontrar a sua família, juntos.

* * *

><p><em>NB: Ain, que capítulo mais fofo! Amei a Narcisa, como sempre diiva, e a Alice mostrou um pouco do seu lado sonserina, ganhando as bonecas com sua meiguice... amo essa menininha *_* Só eu que detesto esse tia do Draco? Se ela se juntar com o ex da Mione, sei não... Comentem galera! Bjinhus – Tonks Fênix_

_N/A: Oh meu deus! Draco Malfoy me morda também! Hauhauahuahauhauhauahuahu Beijão para todos que comentaram!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: O Jantar está Servido com Falso Orgulho como Prato Principal  
><strong>_Traduzido por xCamila  
>Betado por Tonks Fenix<em>

_"Uma pessoa pode ser orgulhosa sem ser vaidosa. Orgulho se refere mais com a nossa opinião sobre nós mesmos; vaidade, ao que os outros pensariam de nós" - Jane Austen _

_"É claro que eu me importo com o que os outros pensam de mim,__eu não posso fazer nada se eu acho que sou muito, muito maravilhoso__e eu muitas vezes me pergunto sobre a sanidade mental daqueles que pensam o contrário. Isso é orgulho, vaidade, ou insanidade?" - Draco Malfoy _

_"Meu maior defeito é provavelmente o meu orgulho. O orgulho vem antes da queda, e eu__sinto que quando eu cair, vai doer muito, muito mesmo." - Hermione Granger_

* * *

><p>"O jantar estava maravilhoso, Narcisa", Phillipa disse, inclinando-se para frente e batendo na mão de Narcisa. Um empregado levou seu prato e colocou outro na frente dela, desta vez de queijo, logo antes do pudim. Ela olhou para o homem, virou-se para Draco e disse, "Draco, onde estão todos os elfos domésticos? Se bem me lembro, Whitehall tinha cinco ou seis elfos domésticos, não tinha?"<p>

"Sim, Tia, mas eu os libertei alguns anos atrás. Eu só emprego bruxas e feiticeiros agora", respondeu ele.

Hermione sorriu. Ele olhou para ela do outro lado da mesa e levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela o chutou por baixo da mesa. Talbert disse, "Por quê? Você tem que pagar as pessoas, Draco, e elfos domésticos não custa nem um nuque".

"Exatamente, Talbert," Draco respondeu. "Teve uma garota na escola que uma vez fez uma campanha sobre o bem-estar de elfos domésticos, e isso causou uma impressão em mim. Eu sempre achei que ela tinha um argumento sólido, por isso, quando eu pude, eu libertei os elfos que queriam liberdade." Ele deu à Hermione um sorriso torto para mostrar que ele estava brincando.

"Ela parece maluca,", respondeu Talbert.

Hermione deu a Talbert um olhar desagradável. Draco tomou um longo gole de vinho e riu antes de dizer, "Sim, ela era um pouco perturbada, até onde sei, mas ela tinha alguns pontos válidos. Eu acho que sua campanha se chamava F.A.C.A ou algo assim. Era um anagrama, embora o que significava, eu não faço a menor idéia."

"Era F.A.L.E, Malfoy, e você sabe disso", disse Hermione, embora tivesse sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta. Phillipa não gostou dos sorrisos que eles trocaram. Ela decidiu que era hora de agir.

"Senhorita Granger, ouvi dizer que você tem uma filha."

"Sim, de quatro anos, chamada Alice," Hermione respondeu, embora soubesse que a outra mulher já sabia disso.

"Filhos são um presente maravilhoso, não é verdade, Narcisa?" Ela olhou para a cunhada e continuou. "Eu não sei o que eu teria feito todos esses anos sem o meu Talbert, e sei que Draco foi sempre a luz dos olhos de sua mãe."

"Sim", disse Hermione, balançando a cabeça enquanto ela começava a comer a sobremesa, "Filhos são preciosos. Minha filha é a pessoa mais preciosa do meu mundo inteiro".

"Minha esperança sempre foi que o querido Draco se casasse e tivesse seus próprios filhos um dia, assim como meu Talbert fez. Eu sei que Cissy gostaria nada mais do que ter netos, também. Eu tenho dois netos, um menino de seis e uma menina de cinco anos, Davison e Kristina".

"Parabéns", disse Hermione para Constance. A outra mulher lhe deu um sorriso sarcástico.

"A propósito, Tia," disse Draco, "Eu ainda tenho tempo para ter filhos, e como você sabe, eu pretendo casar com Hermione no próximo mês, assim seu desejo ainda pode se tornar realidade."

"Sim, acho que sim. Você vai se casar com esta mulher e ser um _padrasto_ para a sua filha", disse ela severamente. Ela se virou para Hermione, que estava sentada ao lado dela, e disse, "O seu marido está ciente de que você está planejando se casar com Draco, minha querida?"

"Ele não é meu marido, mas meu ex-marido, e não, ele está. O que eu faço ou não faço não é de nenhum interesse para ele", disse ela bruscamente. Narcisa olhou para Lucius sobre a mesa, a ponto de intervir, mas ele sacudiu levemente a cabeça para avisá-la para esperar.

Phillipa riu e resmungou, "É claro que é uma preocupação para ele! Eu entendo que ele vive no Canadá. Bem, você já levou para longe dele sua única filha**,** para o outro lado do oceano, agora você pretende dar a ela um novo pai, e não planejava consultá-lo? Isso parece um pouco injusto. Ele tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo com a filha dele, não é?"

"Muito injusto", Talbert concordou, erguendo a taça de vinho. "Eu conheci o seu ex antes. Sujeito agradável. Não merece esse tipo de tratamento, eu digo. Alguém deveria dizer a ele,mesmo que não seja você a fazê-lo."

Phillipa sorriu para o improviso de seu filho. Ele normalmente não era bom em pensar rapidamente. Ela disse, "Como você está certo, filho**!** Como você se sentiria se alguém mantivesse o seu filho ou filha longe de você, e casasse com alguém, e nunca te contasse?"

"Eu provavelmente ficaria tão irritado que pediria a custódia, ou algo assim", disse Talbert.

Phillipa virou-se para Hermione e disse, "Eu não ficaria surpresa se algo assim acontecesse, querida."

Com os olhos apertados Hermione respondeu, "Eu posso garantir que não vai acontecer."

Draco olhou diretamente para sua tia e estava prestes a dizer-lhe o seu pensamento sobre o assunto todo, que não era nada agradável, quando a esposa de seu primo colocou a mão na sua manga. "Isso me lembra", disse Constance, inclinando-se através Talbert para chegar até Draco. "Isso veio para você, quando nós estávamos chegando e eu peguei isto da Coruja. Espero que você não se importe, mas a curiosidade levou a melhor sobre mim e eu abri. Coisa estranha, é a foto de um bebê, Draco. Que bebê é esse? Não há nenhuma carta nem nada."

Draco pegou o envelope grande da esposa de seu primo e olhou para seu pai. Era a foto que ele tinha pedido a seu pai para enviar, aquela que o chantagista deu a Lucius há quatro anos. Seu pai sacudiu levemente a cabeça em sinal para Draco, assim como ele tinha feito à sua ex-esposa. Ele não iria dar a essas pessoas a satisfação de cair os seus jogos.

"Oh, eu amo fotos de bebê!Deixe Hermione e eu vê-la!" Phillipa exclamou. Ela estendeu a mão para a imagem.

Lucius sabia que Hermione iria reconhecer a própria filha imediatamente. Ele pegou o envelope com a foto que estava com Draco, enfiou-a dentro de seu manto, dizendo no seu tom mais arrogante, "Está endereçada à Draco, Phillipa. Ele vai cuidar disso mais tarde."

"Mas uma foto de bebê, que estranho," ela bufou. Ela suspirou, com uma grande força teatral e olhou para Constance, "Oh nossa, você não acha que os antigos rumores que ouvimos são verdade, não é, nora querida?"

"Eles devem ser, minha sogra! A mãe deve ter ouvido falar que Draco vai se casar, e então decidiu ir em frente e entrar em contato com ele! Talvez tenha uma carta anexada e ela caiu do envelope", respondeu com um sorriso maléfico.

Hermione estava franzindo a testa, cansado destes jogos. Narcisa estava abanando-se, de repente, sobrecarregada com os vapores. Draco ficou confuso, como sempre, tentando decifrar o que estava acontecendo, e Lucius olhou irritado o suficiente para cuspir fogo.

Então Talbert disse, "Draco, então é verdade? Você possivelmente tem um filho lá fora, que nenhum de nós sabe? Nós sempre escutamos que era verdade!"

Hermione levantou-se, tão chocada que ela derrubou sua taça de água.

"Como diabos você já ouviu falar nisso?" Draco perguntou, também de pé, mas evitando contato visual com Hermione.

"Bem, seu pai disse a tia Cissy, que disse a mãe, que um homem tentou chantageá-lo com informações de que você teve um filho há quatro anos, é claro", respondeu o primo. Ele deu uma mordida grande na torta e sorriu.

Talbert se inclinou sobre a mesa, e como se ele estivesse falando primeiro com sua mãe, acrescentou: "E se, não... Não poderia ter sido ela". Ele se virou para Draco e perguntou, "Draco, meu velho, você não dormiu com uma mulher no baile puro-sangue há cinco anos, dormiu? Talvez esta criança seja desse encontro." Houve outro suspiro falso da tia de Draco.

Draco se sentiu quente e um pouco tonto. Ele estava com medo de olhar para Hermione. Ninguém nunca deveria ter ouvido sobre isso, apenas ele, a mulher, e Marcus Flint, sabiam disso. "De novo!", ele gritou com verdadeiro desafio, "Eu devo perguntar como diabos você saberia tudo isso?"

"Enquanto você dormia com a mulher no baile, várias pessoas te viram entrando e saindo da sala de bilhar, e Marcus Flint disse a todos que você dormiu com uma mulher lá naquela noite. Eu só presumi que as duas coisas poderiam estar interligadas", Talbert mentiu, sua boca vindo de um lado em um sorriso de zombaria. "Então, bem, há outros rumores também."

"Nós todos pensamos que não era verdade, que era ou uma farsa ou um rumor, mas no mês passado uma mulher veio até nós, não veio filho?" Phillipa também mentiu, improvisando, mas continuando a charada. "Ela nos disse que ela tinha um filho seu, Draco. Pensávamos que era uma mentira, quer dizer, tinha que ser, mas ela disse que dormiu com você em um baile de máscaras, em uma sala de bilhar, não apenas isso, e que ela engravidou daquele único encontro. Ela nunca se casou, porque ela tinha uma ideia romântica de que você e ela se casariam um dia."

"Ela pensou que você iria encontrá-la, sendo que ela enviou o homem para contatar seu pai logo depois que o bebê nasceu, mas você nunca o fez, porque seu pai pagou o homem por fora. Ela afirma que ele nunca foi lá por dinheiro, ele só foi lá para lhe contar sobre o seu filho, mas seu pai, sendo quem ele é, deu-lhe dinheiro e disse-lhe em palavras duvidosas para ela nunca entrar em contato com você." A mulher sorriu satisfeita com suas mentiras. Ela olhou para Hermione e disse, "Eu te falei sobre o filho de Draco no hotel, querida. Lembra-se? Meu Talbert, com a bondade de seu coração, deu-lhe algum dinheiro, logo depois que ela entrou em contato conosco", ela continuou a mentir. "Você conseguiu o nome e endereço dela, não é filho?"

Talbert parecia um pouco confuso, sem saber como sua mãe queria que ele respondesse, então sua esposa disse, "Apenas um endereço em que poderíamos contatá-la, sogra querida, porque ela não quis dizer seu nome, mas eu realmente acredito que se Draco tem um filho ou filha lá fora, alguém deve contatá-la agora, antes que ele se case." Ela se virou para olhar para Narcisa e disse, "Você deve querer saber do seu único neto, Tia Cissy. Quero dizer, mesmo que demore meses e meses para encontrar a ela e à criança, e Draco passar pelo seu trigésimo aniversário, certamente isso não importa para você."

Phillipa olhou para Hermione, que ainda estava de pé, imóvel, em total estado de choque, além de confusa. Draco olhou para ela pela primeira vez. Phillipa levantou-se e disse, "Minha querida, você deve ver que um casamento entre você e meu sobrinho não pode continuar neste momento. Ele deve ter a chance de encontrar seu filho, e a mãe de seu filho. Ele disse uma vez ao seu amigo, Marcus Flint, que ele amava essa mulher. Você não quer se casar com um homem que ama outra, não é?"

"Você amou essa mulher?" Hermione questionou, com os olhos voando para Draco. "Uma mulher com quem você gastou pouco mais de uma hora? Uma mulher que mal conhecia. Uma mulher com quem você só fez sexo uma vez? Como isso poderia ser possível?"

"Ele mal gastou um fim de semana com você, e ainda assim ele vai se casar com você", disse Talbert, enchendo a cara com mais torta.

"Cale a boca!" Hermione gritou. "Draco, você a ama?"

"Eu... Eu pensei que eu amava, naquela época, mas eu não acho que eu disse a ninguém, nem mesmo a Marcus." Ele sentiu o mundo girar ao seu redor. E caiu para trás em sua cadeira.

Lucius disse, "Filho, não diga mais nada agora. Há tantas coisas que você não sabe."

"Deixe-me ver aquela foto, Lucius!" Hermione pediu, segurando na sua mão.

Lucius se virou e disse, "Ora, nós dois sabemos quem é."

Draco não sabia o que significava essa declaração, mas ele estendeu a mão bem e pediu, "Senhor, posso ver a imagem?"

"Ninguém vai ver nada agora", Narcisa gritou, de pé, de repente, a cadeira ficando para trás enquanto ela levantava. "Vamos todos no grande salão para tomar bebidas e ter uma discussão. Eu sei que eu preciso de um grande copo de gin agora mesmo!" Ela afastou-se da mesa e começou a liderar o caminho. Phillipa seguido, orgulhosa de si mesma e com um sorriso no rosto, por pensar ter vencido. Constance depositou sua mão no braço Talbert e seguiu atrás da mulher mais velha.

Lucius ofereceu seu braço para Hermione. Ela recusou a oferta, olhou para Draco e disse, "Draco, eu tenho que falar com você agora."

"Vamos esclarecer tudo isso em primeiro lugar, Hermione. Por favor. Estou tão confuso agora. Eu não sei como Phillipa e Talbert souberam essas coisas, mas só eu, a mulher em questão e outra pessoa sabemos sobre o baile de máscaras e a sala de bilhar, e acho que é difícil acreditar que Marcus tenha contado para tantas pessoas para o boato surgir, então tem que ser verdade. Se eu tenho um filho lá fora, eu não estou dizendo que isso significa que eu não irei me casar com você, mas pelo amor de Merlin, eu tenho que saber com certeza!"

"Porque você ainda ama essa mulher," Hermione disse suavemente.

Lucius ordenou, "Vamos para a outra sala, agora!"

As mãos de Hermione foram para seu rosto e ela começou a chorar silenciosamente. Ela olhou para Lucius e disse: "Como ele pode amar alguém com quem só fez amor uma vez? Se eu soubesse. Teria mudado tantas coisas, Lucius. Teria nos salvado de tanta dor." Draco franziu a testa, porque ele não sabia o que significava essa declaração, nem queria saber. Ele só queria limpar esta bagunça e que Hermione parasse de chorar.

O homem mais velho sorriu e pegou a mão dela. Enfiou-a em seu braço e a levou para o salão. Draco andou atrás deles, se sentindo como um tolo, um covarde, e pior pessoa na terra. Ele amava Hermione agora, mas ele tinha que saber se ele teve um filho. Ele tinha que saber.

Eles entraram na outra sala, mas Narcisa ficou parada fora da porta e agarrou o braço de Lucius. Hermione caminhou adiante sem ele, ainda em lágrimas. Draco começou a andar na sala atrás dela, mas ele espiou a pequena Alice descer a escada grande, arrastando seu dragão de pelúcia atrás dela. Ele olhou para dentro do salão, viu a cabeça de Hermione no bar, pensou que ela ficaria bem por um momento a sós com seus parentes, e ele foi em direção a Alice.

"Lucius?" Narcisa assobiou de fora do grande salão. Ele agitou a bebida em sua mão, usando como desculpa, enquanto todos os outros entraram no grande salão, e encontrou sua ex-mulher no corredor.

"Sim, meu amor?", perguntou ele.

"Primeiro, não me chame assim", disse ela, batendo forte no peito dele. Ele fez uma careta de dor. "Em segundo lugar, o que no mundo você acha que está fazendo, incentivando a mulher e suas mentiras? Nós dois sabemos que ela está mentindo! Ela está abertamente tentando provocar a Senhorita Granger!"

"Eu acho que não, meu amor", disse ele. Ela atingiu o peito dele de novo, forte. "Cissy, por favor, pare de bater em mim. Estou mais velho agora e tendo a me machucar facilmente. Se você finalmente quiser experimentar sadomasoquismo, do qual eu queria que você tentasse quando nós éramos casados, nós podemos fazê-lo mais tarde." Ela lhe bateu ainda mais forte.

Ele quase gritou, porém disse, "Phillipa aparentemente não sabe nada. Isso só funciona a nosso favor. Ela está fingindo conhecer a identidade da amante de cinco anos atrás do Draco. Ela não tem absolutamente nenhum indício de que é a Senhorita Granger, e é claro que ela não tem nenhuma pista do que nós sabemos."

"Mas Draco não sabe disso!" Narcisa fervilhava. "Ela está tentando lançar dúvidas em sua cabeça! Ela está tentando fazê-lo acreditar que existe uma criança lá fora, de modo que ele vá desistir de Hermione e Alice, em favor desta possível amável criança, enquanto sua criança está em segurança sob esse teto, neste exato momento!" Ela bateu no peito dele com a mão direita, e depois com a esquerda. Ele fez uma cara de dor em cada batida.

Ele colocou sua bebida em uma mesa na sala (a maioria já tinha derramado sobre o tapete de qualquer forma com cada batida) e tomou-lhe as mãos. "Então? Mesmo que ela contrate uma impostora, com uma criança, nós vamos ser capazes de provar que não é quem ela alega que eles são! Ainda temos todas as cartas, Cissy. Sabemos! Nós sabemos a verdade e ela não. É perfeito. Deixe-a ser apanhada em sua teia de mentiras. A única coisa que isso pode fazer é forçar Hermione contar para Draco antes do casamento, o quê eu estava esperando evitar."

Ela tirou as mãos dele. "E se ele reagir mal? Se ele agir de forma zangada e mimada e fugir, como de costume, e vai embora sem se casar com ela? E então, Lucius? Pior, e se ele tenta tirar a pequena Alice de Hermione só por maldade? Uma criança sem uma esposa não vai manter o nosso filho com a sua herança, ou fazê-lo feliz no final!"

Lucius ficou quieto por um momento. Narcisa deu um tapa no peito dele de novo primeiro com uma mão, depois a outra, então a primeira mão mais uma vez, o tempo todo ladrando: "Você...não...pensou...nisso...não...foi?" Ela bateu-lhe uma última vez, muito forte, e então disse, "Ou se Hermione foge e leva Alice e nunca mais a vemos novamente? Phillipa fez todos esses comentários durante o jantar sobre o seu ex-marido e como ele deve sentir falta da pequena Alice! Isso pode afastar Hermione!"

Lucius tomou os ombros Narcisa em suas mãos e disse, "Ninguém tira a minha neta de mim, e meu filho vai se casar com Hermione Granger, e ele VAI herdar tudo o que ele tem direito de herdar! Uma vez na história da família Malfoy, alguém vai ter um maldito final feliz e eu juro que se você me bater mais uma vez eu vou ter que bater em você de volta!" Ele afastou-a e voltou para a sala de estar, com Narcisa no seu encalço.

Eles chegaram a tempo de ver Hermione correndo para fora da sala, gritando para Phillipa, "Tudo bem então, eu não vou casar com Draco!"

* * *

><p><em>NB: Gente, que cap tenso! Credo desses parentes abutres do Draco! Fiquei com muita peninha da sonseira dele, rsrs! Mas, pelo menos agora Hermione sabe que ele a amava... *_*, o próximo promete muitas emoções! Gente, amei o Lucius e Cissy, acho que vão ter muitas recaídas desse divórcio, viu! Bjinhus a todos, e comentem bastante!_

_N/A: Altas emoções! As coisas estão começando a esquentar! Comentem bastante! ;D Agradecimentos à quem comentou capítulo passado e neste: **Laslus, ****Flor Cordeiro, MariDark, Amanda Felton Malfoy, Roberta Potter Black, Dark Lady Lau e Mike e Mary.**_

_**Mila Pink: **hauahuahua Mas continua acompanhando sim! Quando a gente lê em inglês as vezes deixamos de entender alguns detalhes porque não conhecemos uma expressão e bate aqueela preguiça de olhar em um dicionário, né? Beijos ;**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: A Felicidade Vem com um Preço Terrível:**  
><em>Traduzido por xCamila<br>Betado por Tonks Fenix_

_"Por que não aproveitar o prazer de uma vez? Quantas vezes a felicidade é destruída por uma preparação, tola preparação?" - Jane Austen _

_"A felicidade não é uma recompensa. É algo que uma pessoa tem que trabalhar muito, muito, e mesmo assim, raramente acontece; pelo menos essa é a minha experiência." - Draco Malfoy _

_"Não importa o quanto tentamos ser feliz, só estamos realmente felizes quando desistimos de tentar, e então a felicidade vem naturalmente." - Hermione Granger_

* * *

><p>Draco começou a andar no grande salão atrás de seu pai e Hermione, mas sua mãe puxou Lucius para o lado para falar com ele no corredor. O resto da família entrou antes deles. Draco estava prestes a entrar também, mas, viu a pequena Alice descendo a grande escada, arrastando seu dragão de pelúcia atrás dela. Olhou rapidamente para dentro da sala, viu Hermione se dirigindo ao bar, considerando que ela ficaria bem para um momento a sós com seus parentes, dirigiu-se para a pequena Alice. Ele contornou seus pais, que pareciam estar discutindo, já que sua mãe estava batendo em seu pai, muito forte, no peito.<p>

Subindo em vários degraus, e pegando sua mão, Draco perguntou, "Senhorita Alice, por que você está acordada?" Melhor ainda, ele queria perguntar por que ela estava constantemente perambulando sozinha.

"Eu vi a cabeça da mamãe naquela sala. Ela estava chorando?", Perguntou Alice. Ela esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão.

"Um pouco". Draco não queria mentir para a menina. Ele não era a favor de mentir para as crianças. Ele tinha uma crença sobre isso. Ele acreditava que as mentiras deveriam ser guardadas para adultos e adultos apenas.

"Por que ela está chorando?" Alice perguntou com um beicinho no lábio inferior. "Devo ir fazê-la feliz?"

Talvez ele _deveria_ ter mentido para ela. "Não, eu vou fazê-la feliz. Ela vai ficar bem." Draco caminhou até encontrá-la nas escadas.

"Papai costumava fazer a Mamãe chorar o tempo todo", disse Alice.

Draco não gostou de ouvir isso. "Sinto muito". Ele não sabia mais o que dizer.

Alice balançou a cabeça, sentou-se na escada, e acrescentou, "Às vezes eles gritavam um com o outro, então ele ia para outra viagem e mamãe ia ao banheiro ou seu quarto e chorava, mas ela nunca chorou na minha frente, mas às vezes eu ainda a ouvia. Uma vez ouvi seu choro durante a noite, e eu pensei que ela estava tendo um pesadelo."

Draco odiava ouvir isso. Ele odiava pensar que Hermione era tão triste assim, mas também odiava saber que Alice fazia parte disso. Alice ainda não tinha terminado com a história dela, e disse, "Eu fui para o quarto dela e coloquei minha tartaruga de pelúcia na cama com a mamãe à noite, para tirar os seus pesadelos. O nome dela é Thomas. Ela tem uma caixa de música dentro dela. Ela toca uma canção de ninar." Ela deu um tapinha nas escadas ao lado dela, e Draco sorriu. Foi algo que tinha feito com Hermione naquele primeiro dia, quando ele queria que ela se sentasse com ele. Era engraçado como Alice e ele eram parecidos.

"Eu vou estar por perto para proteger a Mamãe e você de pesadelos a partir de agora, portanto, não tenha medo", Draco disse, sentando-se nas escadas ao lado dela. Ele pegou o dragão e disse: "Qual é o nome dele?"

"Eu mudo muito. Agora é Dragão."

"Original", Draco brincou. Ele endireitou a gravata do dragão de pelúcia e colocou-o no colo da menina. "Alice, me fale sobre seu pai."

"O nome dele é Kevin e ele vive no Canadá, e ele é casado com uma mulher chamada Lauren, mas ele é só meu pai de mentira", disse ela com um bocejo.

"Por que você diz isso?" Draco se perguntou em voz alta.

"Por causa do último dia que o vi, quando estávamos saindo do Canadá, Mamãe disse que ele não ia receber mais nenhum tostão dela, e, além disso, ele não era o meu verdadeiro papai de qualquer maneira, então ele deve ser o meu pai de mentira. Eu não sei realmente o que isso significa."

Draco estava começando a se perguntar o que significava, também. "Você sente falta dele?"

"Às vezes. Ele sumia muito." Alice estendeu a mão e puxou a gravata de Draco. Ele sorriu, então viu que ela estava tocando em seu prendedor de gravata. Também era uma serpente.

"Ele trabalha muito? Vai a viagens de negócios?" Draco perguntou à Alice.

Ela se levantou, quando ela se movimentou o dragão de pelúcia escorregou de seu colo e rolou vários degraus, e ela começou a descer as escadas. "Não. Ele não tinha um emprego."

"Alice, volte aqui, por favor," Draco ordenou. Alice estendeu a mão para o dragão, mas fez como lhe foi dito. Ela caminhou de volta os três degraus para se sentar ao lado de Draco. Ele colocou um braço sobre os ombros. "Se ele não trabalhava, por que ele estava fora o tempo todo?"

"Eu não sei", ela respondeu com um leve encolher de ombros. Ela pegou sua gravata novamente. "Eu gosto dessa serpente de prata. É igual a que o meu avô me deu."

"É exatamente igual, só que menor", comentou Draco.

Alice olhou para cima com seus olhos cinzentos grandes e disse, "Talvez se você der esse de presente para a mamãe vai fazê-la feliz novamente. O que o avô me deu me fez feliz. Você vai fazer isso agora? Eu não quero que ela fique infeliz."

Draco não poderia ter mais tristeza esta noite, e a empatia que essa menina sentia por sua mãe estava quebrando o último resquício de coração que ele tinha em seu peito. Ele tentou sorrir, (era isso, ou talvez chorar) e ele prometeu a ela, "Eu vou lá e vou fazê-la feliz, eu prometo. Tudo vai ficar bem." Ele a levantou e a abraçou com força. Ele não podia imaginar amar uma criança tanto quanto ele amava essa menininha. Ele sabia que não amava a mulher mascarada do seu passado, tanto quanto ele amava Hermione. No entanto, se ele tinha o seu próprio menininho ou menininha lá fora, então, nada o manteria longe dele, nem o inferno ou a maré alta.

Levantou-se, com Alice nos braços, e caminhou para o final das escadas do terceiro andar e sentou no último degrau. Ele não estava pronto para desistir dela ainda, ou colocá-la na cama. Ele a colocou ao lado dele e disse, "Eu gosto desse pijama."

Ela olhou para suas roupas de dormir... elas eram verdes com dragões, e ela encolheu os ombros, e em um gesto muito adulto, disse, "Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de dragões."

Ele riu e abraçou seus ombros, trazendo-a para mais perto dele. "Alice, me conte mais sobre seu pai. Diga-me de novo, honestamente, você sente falta dele?"

"Às vezes", disse ela. Ela começou a brincar com os botões de marfim da jaqueta de Draco. Ele colocou um dedo sob seu queixo para obrigá-la a olhar para ele.

"Você já o viu alguma vez desde que a sua Mamãe e ele se divorciaram?" ele perguntou.

"Mamãe disse que eu não vou mais vê-lo muitas vezes."

"Por que isso?" Draco perguntou.

Alice se levantou e começou a subir as escadas. Ele puxou a parte de trás da camisa dela e disse "Aonde você vai? Você não vai responder à minha pergunta?"

"Eu não deveria falar sobre isso", revelou Alice.

Draco franziu a testa. Que tipo de coisas uma menininha de quatro anos supostamente deveria manter em segredo? "Você pode me dizer, eu prometo que não vou ficar com bravo, e nem a Mamãe."

Alice subiu vários degraus, e depois de volta para baixo e depois volta para cima, antes de se sentar vários degraus acima dele. Draco se virou um pouco sobre as escadas estreitas que conduzem ao terceiro andar para olhar para ela, e ao invés disso ele viu Ingrid correndo para baixo.

"Sr. Malfoy, eu juro, eu não estava dormindo desta vez, mas eu pensei que Alice estava!" a mulher mais velha alegou.

"Está tudo bem, Ingrid, mas, por favor, leve-a até o quarto infantil e não a deixe descer de jeito nenhum. Há coisas que estão acontecendo hoje à noite que não são próprias para uma menininha ouvir, entendeu?" Ele passou Alice para sua babá.

A mulher mais velha balançou a cabeça e perguntou: "Está tudo bem?"

"Ficará."

Ele correu de volta para baixo, viu seus pais discutindo no salão, e contornou-os quando Phillipa estava dizendo, "Ele provavelmente virá para a Inglaterra e a processará pela custódia e ninguém pode culpá-lo! Você está tentando roubar dele sua única filha da mesma forma como esta mulher roubou criança de Draco! Seu ex-marido merece essa criança mais do que você, sua sangue-ruim suja!"

Hermione fechou seus punhos e gritou, "Para sua informação, eu paguei aquele bastardo! Ele levou todo o dinheiro que eu tinha! Eu lhe dei cada galeão, em troca dele nunca mais ter nada a ver com a minha filha! Por é isso que ela é - ela é minha filha! Ele me deixou falida, mas valeu à pena, porque eu tenho minha filha, eu tenho a minha dignidade, e nada, nem ninguém vai tirar qualquer um deles de mim!"

"Se você se preocupa tanto com a sua filha, você deveria colocar o bem-estar dela antes de seu próprio!" Phillipa berrou, e depois adicionou sal na ferida, dizendo: "E se você realmente tivesse alguma dignidade, certamente nunca se casaria com um homem que não ama você e, especialmente, não alguém que está apenas se casando com você para que possa obter sua herança!"

Draco estava prestes a protestar veementemente, e finalmente, mas com a última frase dita, Hermione foi em direção das portas que levavam para fora, mas se voltou e disse, "Tudo bem então, eu não vou casar com Draco!" e ela saiu correndo da sala assim que Draco entrou.

"Bem, Draco, meu rapaz", Phillipa disse assim que ela olhou para ele de seu lugar no sofá, "Eu acho que esta é a sua resposta. Essa é a sua prova. Ela só quer se casar com você por seu dinheiro. Ela não é bonita o suficiente para você, boa o suficiente para você, ou eu ouso dizer, pura o suficiente para você. Deixe Talbert te ajudar a encontrar seu filho, Draco. Você não quer ter seu próprio filho para amar, e não um pequeno enteado rebelde? Quem sabe? A mãe pode até não ser casada. Você poderia se casar com ela, ter o seu filho, e ter um final feliz para esta confusão sórdida. Admito que a mulher do baile de máscaras pode não ser a mãe do seu filho. Estou apenas somando dois mais dois, e chegando a quatro, porque eu conheço ambas as histórias, então você precisa de tempo pra colocar tudo em ordem, e descobrir o que é verdade! "

Draco olhou indignado para a mulher, em uma total perda de palavras.

"É verdade que pode não acontecer em dois meses, a tempo de você herdar tudo, mas o seu pai e sua mãe têm muito dinheiro. Tenho certeza de que não iriam deixar seu único filho desamparado, e seu pai vai viver na Mansão Malfoy até sua morte, então não é como se ele fosse ficar casa. Significa apenas que um Malfoy diferente pode herdá-la quando ele morrer, em vez de seu filho. Por que isso importa? Você tem sua própria casa, em Londres. Você não precisa da Mansão Malfoy, ou até Whitehall. Você nunca as teve, e nunca terá." O argumento de Phillipa terminou, e ela estava incrivelmente satisfeita com a forma que a noite tinha progredido.

Ela terminou com, "Pense nisso Draco. Essa sangue-ruim e sua pirralha mestiça e suja, não são boas o suficiente para usar o nome Malfoy, e muito menos estar na companhia de Malfoys." Phillipa levantou-se triunfante, e sorriu com alegria.

Draco olhou para o rosto magro da mulher e antes que ele pudesse dizer para onde ela poderia ir, o que poderia fazer, e o que ele pensava dela, Narcisa se aproximou dela, puxou seu braço e deu um tapa em seu rosto. Dizendo, "Isso é porque eu não posso bater em Lucius novamente, porque ele pode me bater de volta! Agora, saia dessa casa imediatamente, Phillipa, e leve o seu filho chorão e a vaca de sua nora com você e se você disser alguma coisa contra Hermione e Alice de novo eu vou pessoalmente enfeitiçar você!"

Draco sorriu para sua mãe e correu porta afora para procurar Hermione.

Draco ficou estarrecido com o comportamento de sua família, embora esperasse que tudo fosse ainda pior do que foi. Lamentou que Hermione estivesse no meio desse fogo cruzado. Sabia que ela era capaz de cuidar de si mesma, ela tinha provado isso durante a maior parte de suas vidas, mas ele sentia que agora era o seu momento de cuidar dela, e falhou miseravelmente.

A falha era uma emoção da qual ele estava bem familiarizado, infelizmente. A visão dela no final... ela levantando o queixo, seus dedos se enroscando nas palmas das mãos, a mão fechada ao seu lado, seu maxilar cerrado, estaria para sempre gravada em seu cérebro. Ele sabia que sua tia estava mentindo! Por que Hermione não pôde ver isso? Então o momento em que ela disse, pouco antes de ela correr para fora da casa, "Tudo bem então, eu não vou casar com Draco," chocou ele até o seu âmago.

Ele deveria ter ficado ao lado dela em cada momento. Ele pode sentir a tensão na sala, e em seu corpo, a partir do momento que entrou pela porta! Apesar de seus sorrisos falsos e seu comportamento calmo durante o ataque no jantar, Draco sabia que ela estava chateada. Ele a havia conhecido durante a maior parte de suas vidas, e ele tinha visto aquele olhar de desespero em seu rosto antes. Naquela época, ele era geralmente a causa disso. Inferno, se ele quisesse ser sincero, ele era a causa disso esta noite.

Foi idéia dele que eles fingissem um noivado; foi seu plano vir para Whitehall. Era seu plano o tempo todo que isso se tornasse um casamento real, mesmo que ela achasse que a idéia do casamento de conveniência foi dela. Era culpa dele que seu pai tivesse um irmão mais novo, que se casou com uma vadia que teve um filho estúpido! Ok, essa última não era sua culpa, mas de seu avô.

Draco perambulou pelas falésias e colinas à procura de Hermione por mais de uma hora (com a ajuda do feitiço dos quatro-pontos) e estava preocupado. E se ela pegou Alice e foi embora? E se ela caiu de um dos penhascos? E se, no momento em que ele a encontrar, ela lhe der um tapa na cara igual ela tinha feito quando eles estavam no terceiro ano na escola? Aquilo doeu como o inferno, mas não era nada comparado à dor que ele sentiria se ela partisse. Ele deveria ter parado o ataque de sua tia durante o jantar, mas não o fez, e por isso ele sempre se arrependeria.

Ele finalmente a viu de longe. Ela estava sentada no chão junto a um antigo barracão, que ficava contra a encosta de um penhasco, e costumava manter o abastecimento dos barcos.

A noite estava tão escura que ele não a teria visto se ela não tivesse feito um pequeno fogo em um círculo de pedras ao lado dela. Aproximou-se dela, repassando em sua cabeça o que deveria dizer, mas antes que pudesse contemplar as palavras corretas, ela olhou para cima e disse, "O que você quer?"

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, suas longas pernas esticadas ao lado do pequeno fogo e disse, "Eu vou te dizer o que eu quero. Eu quero me casar com você, Hermione. Eu realmente quero. Nada mais importa para mim."

Ela apontou para uma pequena construção e disse, "O que é aquilo ali?"

Draco ficou confuso. Eles iriam discutir o que tinha acontecido durante e depois do jantar, ou a levaria em um passeio da meia-noite pelo terreno da casa? Ele disse, "Aquela construção é pequeno ancoradouro. As docas estão ao lado dele, viu?" Ele apontou também.

Ela se levantou, pegou sua mão, ajudou-o e disse, "Vamos." Eles caminhavam no escuro em direção ao pequeno recinto. Apressou-se e virou-se para apagar o fogo que deixaram para trás com sua varinha, antes de irem muito longe.

"Você está me seqüestrando?", perguntou ele.

Ela não deu nenhuma resposta. Andou mais rápido, ainda o guiando pela mão em direção à pequena casa de barcos.

"Você vai me levar para lá e me matar para que ninguém lá em casa possa me ouvir gritar, porque eu tenho que te dizer, eu grito bem alto e como uma menininha", brincou.

Ela se virou e olhou para ele, então, voltou-se.

Havia um grande barco a remo pouco sujo amarrado à doca. Eles se aproximaram da estrutura de madeira cinza-desbotada e Hermione puxou a maçaneta da porta. Ela estava trancada. Ela balançou sua varinha, disse uma simples palavra, "Alohamora", e a porta se abriu. Estava mais escuro dentro do que fora, mas havia uma única vela sobre uma mesa baixa ao lado da porta, então, Draco a acendeu. Ambos estavam no meio da sala, olhando ao redor.

"Bem, você me trouxe aqui, o que você pretende fazer comigo?", perguntou ele, sério.

"Você realmente ainda pretende se casar comigo, mesmo depois de tudo que aquela mulher horrível disse, mesmo depois dessa coruja que você recebeu, mesmo depois de tudo isso?" ela perguntou, em tom cansado. "Mesmo que eu tenha mentido para você. Eu menti, você sabe. Eu tenho um segredo terrível. Eu menti para você durante anos sobre algo, e você nunca vai me perdoar."

"Sim, amor, eu quero casar com você, eu sei que vou te perdoar por qualquer coisa, e por algum motivo insano", disse ele, olhando ao redor do quarto escuro, "Eu já não tenho medo de que me mate." A pequena luz sobre a mesa exagerou todas as sombras na sala, alongando algumas, e encurtando outras. Ele se virou para olhar para ela. A vela oferecia apenas uma luz parcial em seu rosto. Metade do seu rosto, a metade superior, estava na sombra, e a metade inferior era iluminada em luz suave e trêmula, quase como se _ela usasse uma máscara_.

Então ele soube.

* * *

><p><em>NB: Gente, eu estava tão ansiosa por esse cap. Perfeito d+, desde a Alice no começo, passando pela Narcisa acertando a bruxa velha, até aqui, qndo a ficha FINALMENTE cai para o Draquito! Amei muito! *_* Comentem galera, diga-nos o q acharam da descoberta!_

_N/A: Dois capítulos de uma vez só! Gostaram? Esse cap é o melhor! *-* A Alice uma fofa como sempre. E esses parentes do Draco são realmente do inferno, gente mais venenosa! E esse final, hein? Merecemos comentários de quem lê, mas nunca deixou sua opinião, hein! A partir de hoje começarei a responder todos os comentários, então façam suas perguntas! E não me chinguem! Foi a autora que terminou o cap assim e não eu, uma reles tradutora que apenas está fazendo sua boa-ação na humanidade ;D *modéstia off*_

_Beijooos!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: A Verdade, Toda a Verdade, Mas, Não Se Draco der seu Jeito:  
><strong>_Traduzido por xCamila  
>Betado por Tonks Fenix<em>

_"Onde uma opinião é de todos, ela geralmente está correta." - Jane Austen _

_"Se eu acreditar que algo é verdadeiro, então é, quer alguém acredite ou não. As opiniões dos outros significam muito pouco para mim. Se eu não acreditar que algo é verdadeiro, pelo amor de Deus não é, então não é." - Draco Malfoy. _

_"Draco, você parece com uma criança de cinco anos." - Hermione Granger. _

_"Apenas diga a todos a sua maldita citação e deixe a sua opinião para você mesma." - Draco Malfoy. _

_"Você leu a citação de Jane Austen? Se uma opinião é de todos, ela geralmente está correta. É unânime para todos que leem esta história que você está agindo como uma criança imatura." - Hermione Granger. _

_"Você pode acreditar no que todo mundo acredita, ou você pode acreditar no que você vê com seus próprios olhos. Estas são as suas únicas opções na vida." - Draco Malfoy, de novo._

* * *

><p>Deus, ele sabia segredo dela. No fundo do seu coração, se ele fosse honesto, ele soube no momento em que a viu com Alice naquele dia no parque, mas tinha estado em negação até agora. Nesse instante, ele sabia, sem dúvida, o que era seu segredo e não se importava.<p>

Estendeu a mão para ela, mas ela recuou. Seu peito arfava, para cima e para baixo, e ele poderia dizer que ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas. Estendeu a mão novamente, dessa vez agarrando seu braço, que estava tão frio. Ela se desvencilhou de seu abraço e se apoiou em um canto, de modo que estava em total escuridão.

"Não, não me toque. Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa e é mais fácil dizer se você não me tocar. Eu disse que tinha que te contar o meu segredo. Deixe-me dizer agora e depois que eu o fizer talvez você não queira se casar comigo, Draco. Não importa, mesmo, o que sua tia fez. Eu quero que você saiba uma coisa, no entanto. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu esta noite, depois de tudo o que sua tia disse, você pode mudar de ideia sobre o casamento comigo, e se você fizer isso, eu entendo. Contudo, uma coisa que aconteceu esta noite, uma coisa que foi dito a você, é uma total e absoluta mentira, e o que eu estou prestes a te dizer vai derrubar essa mentira. E provavelmente também vai fazer você me odiar para sempre. Eu não posso evitar. Eu tinha minhas razões para tudo."

Ele correu em direção a ela e apertou-a forte, tão forte que os dentes dela rangeram. Ela ficou chocada por esse comportamento imaturo e irracional dele. Se ele agiu assim antes dela lhe contar, o que ele faria depois de ela lhe CONTASSE?

"Cala a boca!" ele gritou. "Eu não quero ouvir nenhuma outra maldita palavra sair de sua boca. Eu não quero ouvir seu malditosegredo! Guarde-o para você mesma! Apenas me diga se você me ama e se ainda quer se casar comigo!"

"Você me ama?", perguntou ela. "Nós mal nos reencontramos. Como podemos falar de amor? Além disso, eu o conheço bem, Draco. Eu te conheço desde que você era um menininho. Às vezes eu acho que te conheço melhor do que conheço a mim mesma, e você vai me odiar quando eu te contar este segredo."

"Então não me diga!" Na sua cabeça ele estava gritando: "EU SEI O GRANDE SEGREDO E EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!", mas ele não conseguia fazer com que essas palavras deixassem o seu cérebro e saíssem pela sua boca. Havia apenas uma coisa que ele poderia fazer. Ele ainda segurava os braços dela com as suas mãos, então a puxou para se aproximar dele, e depois apertou tanto seus braços em volta dela que os dela ficaram fixos em seus lados. Ela lutou e tentou fugir, mas ele era muito mais forte.

"Deixe-me ir! Isso é ridículo! Eu tenho que te dizer isto!"

"NÃO! Eu não quero saber!"

"Draco, nós temos que conversar! Nós não podemos evitar isso. Eu tenho que te dizer o meu segredo! Você tem que saber!"

"NÃO!" Parecia ser a única palavra que ele conhecia. Ele gritava repetidamente. "Não, não, não, não!" Ele não estava nem consciente que entre cada 'NÃO' estava beijando-a. Ele gritava e então a beijava, gritava e então a beijava para fazê-la secalar, e finalmente funcionou. Seu abraço relaxou e suas mãos foram para as costas e o cabelo dela. Os braços dela deram a volta em seu pescoço.

A boca dele pressionou forte a dela, moveu, mergulhou, cobriu, e sugou**,** sem premeditação ou conhecimento das conseqüências, eles tropeçaram e caíram em uma paleta de telas e velas antigas no chão. Ele jogou longe seu casaco e tirou seus sapatos, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela e disse, "Eu não quero ouvir nada de sua boca além de gemidos de prazer enquanto nós fazemos amor."

Antes que eles percebessem, suas mãos estavam sobre um ao outro. Ela o ajudou a tirar sua camisa; ele tirou o vestido dela puxando-o pelos seus ombros. Ela desafivelou suas calças. Ele rasgou seu sutiã. Como ele desejava mais luz. Queria vê-la novamente. Ver se ela era tão bonita quanto ele se lembrava. Procurou pelas suas calças no chão, encontrou sua varinha, e ele apontou para a vela, que enviou mais luz, a chama ficou mais brilhante com a ajuda da magia.

Ela estava ao lado dele na cama improvisada de lona branca, e ele estava maravilhado. Sentou-se, suas mãos passaram pelos ombros dela, para baixo de seus braços, ao redor de seus seios, subindo pelas suas costelas, descendo até o seu abdômen reto, parando no começo de sua calcinha. Ela colocou as mãos nos antebraços dele para se apoiar.

"Eu te amo", ele disse, inclinando-se para beijá-la no meio do seu abdômen.

"Draco, por favor, antes de continuarmos posso te contar primeiro o meu segredo?", perguntou ela, acariciando seu cabelo de acordo com que a boca dele abria caminho pelo meio de seu peito. "Eu quero você tanto quanto você me quer, mas eu quero te dizer isso, também."

Quando ele fez o caminho de volta até sua boca, ele se demorou lá antes de repreendê-la dizendo, "Hermione, a resposta correta quando um cara diz eu te amo é dizê-lo de volta. Escute, eu tive um noite terrível, e você também. Não o arruíne mais me dizendo a merda de um segredo, especialmente se você acha que vai me perturbar. Eu não gosto de ser perturbado."

Se ela lhe contasse o seu segredo (um segredo que ele já sabia), eles teriam que CONVERSAR sobre isso, e a conversa duraria para sempre e, francamente, ele não queria conversar. Ele queria fazer amor com sua mulher novamente... sua mulher misteriosa, sua bela mascarada, a mãe de sua filha.

Alice era sua filha, e ele não se importava com as circunstâncias por trás disso, ele só se importava que isso fosse verdade, e que elas eram dele agora. Não importava como ele descobriu, só importava que fosse verdade.

Admirando lentamente, ele continuou a traçar um caminho através da pele dela, que brilhava sob a luz suave da vela. Seus polegares esfregaram ambos os mamilos até que ficassem eretos. Seus pensamentos deveriam estar em nada além da mulher ao seu lado, mas em vez disso estavam na solidão incrível que tinha sentido por tanto tempo, e no fato de que agora isso acabaria a cada dia que ele passasse com sua nova família. Era tudo que ele sempre quis, e estava tão feliz que fosse egoísta o suficiente para esperar por isso.

Suas mãos fortes acariciavam completamente os seios dela. Ela gemeu e fechou os olhos. Os olhos dele estavam escuros e cheios de desejo e quando ela abriu os seus e olhou para dentro dos dele, ela viu aquele familiar desejo, a vontade, a necessidade, a sede que ela só tinha visto uma vez antes. As mãos dele deslizaram até a curva do seu pescoço, emoldurando seu rosto.

Ela observou olhos dele atentamente; a pequena construção ainda era muito escura para ver suas pupilas dilatadas, mas conseguia ver o verdadeiro propósito em seus olhos. A respiração quente dele soprou contra a sua bochecha enquanto ele baixava a cabeça e sua boca quente se fechou sobre a sua, as mãos dele estavam em seu rosto inclinando-o para cima enquanto suas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente. Isso era mais do que vontade ou desejo. Isso era familiar e real e era uma coisa assim que ela queria ter todos os dias de sua vida.

E para isso ela tinha que ser honesta com ele, ele queira ou não.

Agora ele gemeu assim que introduziu a língua em sua boca, mergulhando mais fundo, saboreando o céu de sua boca, seus dentes, a carne macia dos lados. Tudo parecia tão real e memorável.

Hermione empurrou o pescoço dele, seu peito nu se levantou dos seios dela, e ela parou de beijar sua boca e disse, "Deixe-me lhecontar, por favor."

"Eu juro, se você disser mais uma palavra eu vou te estrangular", ele prometeu, subindo a cabeça para um beijo longo o suficiente para ameaçá-la. Ele trouxe sua boca de volta para a dela, assim como seu corpo continuou a pressionar em cima dela.

Eles eram um modelo de contraste... luz contra escuridão, duro contra macio. Draco teve um pensamento obscuro de que eles eram bem contra o mal, mas não tinha certeza qual deles era o bom e qual deles era ruim. Ela mentiu para ele por tantos anos. Ela manteve seu filho longe dele. Da mesma forma, conhecendo Hermione Granger como ele conhecia, e sabendo que ela geralmente era uma mulher de grandes princípios, sabia que ela deve ter suas razões, equaisquer que sejam, ele não queria conhecê-las ainda. Queria que ela guardasse seu segredo por mais algum tempo. Não tinha certeza do por que.

Talvez ele estivesse com medo de que se ela contasse seu segredo para ele tudopoderia se perder.

A ereção dele estava pressionando contra sua cueca, empurrando no encontro das coxas, contra o clitóris dela e quando ela balançou os quadris e ele esfregou para frente e para trás, ele soube que a queria mais do que a própria vida. Também já sabia, por experiência, que o sexo com ela era explosivo. Ele tirou sua cueca. Ela tirou sua última barreira, e em pouco tempo eram uma massa de membros emaranhados e bocas quentes, caindo pelo chão. Ele finalmente rolou para cima dela. Puxou uma das pernas dela sobre seu quadril e a penetrou, colocando suas mãos nos quadris para erguê-la. As mãos dela foram para os quadris e então para as nádegas dele, pressionando-o mais forte para dentro dela.

Ele não precisava de tal encorajamento, mas o apreciou mesmo assim.

Ela precisava senti-lo forte e mais forte. Ela precisava senti-lo, por toda parte, dentro, fora, em todos os lugares. Ele empurrou para dentro dela, ainda beijando sua boca, com beijos que se aprofundavam à medida que a penetração se intensificava. Ele colocou uma mão no seio dela, apertando forte, e de alguma forma ela sentiu essa sensação de seu mamilo entre suas coxas e gritou enquanto ele ainda abeijava.

Ela gritou quando atingiu o clímax e ele finalmente afastou sua boca da dela, baixando para o ombro, e gritou seu ápice contra seu ombro e entãocaiusobre ela sem a menor cerimônia.

Ele era pesado, e ela sentiu como se mal conseguisse respirar, "Eu te amo,mas você simplesmente precisa sair."

"Não, eu não quero que você escape desta vez", ele disse. Se ela estivesse em seu juízo perfeito, ela teria pegado seu escorregão, e entendido por trás das palavras 'desta vez', mas não entendeu o seu significado. Ela estava nas nuvens do pós-sexo, de modo que não prestou atenção no significado de suas palavras. Ele finalmente caiu para seu lado, procurou em volta pela sua varinha, e com um simples, "Accio", um cobertor macio e quente, que estava dobrado em uma prateleira na parede, veio cobri-los.

Ela permaneceu de costas e, ele ficou de lado. Ele traçou os lábios dela com seu dedo indicador e então a beijou rapidamente. Ele poderia dizer que ela ainda estava ansiosa para contar o seu segredo. Ela tinha aquele ar pensativo de "Hermione Granger".

Então, para mantê-la calma, ele disse, "Eu achei que o jantar foi bom, você não? A conversa do jantar foi absolutamente fascinante!"

Ela se virou para olhar-lo e riu. Riu muito. Seus joelhos subiram, suas mãos cobriram seu rosto, e ela até soluçou. Ela riu e riu e ele se juntou a ela. Quando finalmente tirou as mãos do rosto, vi que ela não estava mais rindo, mas agora estava chorando.

"Oh, nossa, amor, a maioria das mulheres não chora depois que eu faço amor com elas pela primeira vez," ele disse. Sabia que não era a primeira vez deles, mas acrescentou isso porque ele determinou que ela não sabia que ele sabia. Ele ainda não conseguia identificar por que isso era importante para ele, mas era. Só por hoje, ele não queria que ela soubesse que ele sabia, e não queria que ela contasse a ele.

Ela enxugou os olhos quando ele a puxou para seu lado, contra o seu corpo. O que ele pretendia fazendo carinho nela?Eles começaram a fazer carinho depois do sexo na mesa de sinuca, há quase cinco anos, e ela estragou indo embora e nunca lhe revelando quem era ela. Ela colocou a mão sobre o coração dele. "Você pretende encontrar seu filho e essa mulher que você dormiu naquele baile?" perguntou.

"Hermione, nós podemos não falar sobre isso agora?" Ele colocou um braço sobre seus olhos. Ela olhou para o rosto dele.

"Draco, não falar sobre coisas desagradáveis não vai fazê-las ir embora."

"Realmente, você tem certeza? Porque eu tenho que discordar." brincou. Ele virou a cabeça para olhá-la e disse, "Nós não falamos uma vez sobre a vadia da Phillipa ou o ogro do Talbert e eu tenho certeza que eles foram embora. Minha mãe deu um tapa no rosto dela, logo depois que você saiu correndo para fora da sala, chorando pelo caminho, gritando absurdos sobre não casar comigo, e então minha mãe disse-lhe para pegar seu filho inútil e sua nora estúpida e ir embora de Whitehall. Ela lhe disse para nunca mais dizer outra calúnia sobre você ou Alice, ou então ela iria ver o fim da batalha pela varinha da minha mãe. "

"Verdade? Narcisa deu um tapa nela?" Hermione sorriu. "Ela tem os mesmos conceitos que eu."

"Sim, você sempre gostou de dar tapas nas pessoas, não é? Minha mãe estava batendo no meu pai no corredor antes de irmos para a sala. Eu acho que ele estava um pouco chocado, também. Aliás, você quis dizer o que você disse?" Draco perguntou.

"Que ela tem os mesmos conceitos que eu?" Hermione sentou-se, pegou o seu vestido, e começou a se vestir.

Draco sentou-se e pegou sua roupa, jogando a calcinha para ela no processo, e enquanto ele também começou a se vestir, disse, "Não, você quis dizer o que você disse quando você correu como uma covarde para fora da sala gritando que você não ia casar comigo?"

"Covarde?" Hermione tinha um sapato na mão e ela realmente atingiu o braço de Draco com ele, muito forte, antes que ela o colocou em seu pé. "Aquela mulher estava questionando a minha dignidade."

"Quem se preocupa com dignidade?" Draco se levantou, esfregando o braço antes de lutar para entrar em suas calças. "Eu vivi quase trinta anos sem um pingo de dignidade e estou bem."

"Você está louco", Hermione decidiu. Ela virou de costas para Draco e disse, "Feche meu vestido, por favor."

Lembrou-se quando fechou o vestido dela depois de terem feito amor no baile. Inclinou-se e beijou o ombro dela, como fez naquela noite, e lentamente fechou seu vestido. Ela virou-se e abotoou a camisa para ele. Quando ela terminou, olhou para seu rosto e ele estava sorrindo. "Podemos conversar agora?" ela perguntou.

"Sobre o tempo, sobre como eu sou um amante maravilhoso, sobre os planos de casamento, sobre o nosso piquenique amanhã, faça a sua escolha. Esses são os únicos assuntos em que podemos conversar." Draco se inclinou para pegar a sua gravata. Tirou o prendedor de gravata, prendeu-o em sua lapela, e então enfiou a gravata no bolso de seu paletó.

Hermione suspirou. "Por que você não me deixa te dizer isso? É importante e tem tudo a ver com o que sua tia estava te falando."

Ele colocou sua mão sobre a boca dela e disse, "Hermione, você pode me dizer, mas não esta noite. Por favor, não esta noite. Talvez eu esteja em negação, ou sendo ingênuo, ou até mesmo, bem no fundo eu seja uma criança mimada, após muitos anos de prática, mas eu realmente, realmente, verdadeiramente, quero fazer do meu jeito. Por favor, não esta noite." Por favor, ele disse de novo, em sua cabeça.

Ela pegou a mão dele de sua boca, segurou-a em sua própria, e começou a puxá-lo para a porta. Ela inclinou-se, apagou a vela, e abriu a porta. Eles caminharam de volta para a casa em silêncio. "Tudo bem, faça do seu jeito esta noite, mas evitar as coisas realmente não vai fazê-las ir embora."

Eles caminharam em silêncio em direção a casa, as nuvens no céu partiram um pouco para revelar uma lua brilhante. Quando eles estavam quase no pátio, Hermione parou de andar, o que o forçou a parar. "Nós não usamos proteção, você sabe, lá na casa de barcos."

"Certo", ele disse. "E daí?"

"Eu apenas pensei que deveria falar isso", ela respondeu, atravessando o pátio, a mão dele ainda na dela.

Ele bateu em sua cabeça e disse, "Bata na madeira; eu nunca engravidei uma mulher até agora, então você deve estar segura." Claro, ISSO era uma mentira, não era?

Essa declaração a fez parar sua caminhada. Ele se virou, sabia que não deveria ter dito isso, porque agora ela queria dizer a ele o seu segredo ainda mais. Inferno, ele podia ver as palavras se formando em seu cérebro antes de saírem de sua boca. Hermione disse, "Draco, não posso te ajudar no que você quer, eu tenho que te dizer isso."

E nisso, Draco correu fugindo dela, indo para casa tão rápido quanto podia. Hermione observou-o ir, chocada além de convicta. "Ou ele é louco ou é realmente uma criança mimada, mas droga, eu acho que estou realmente apaixonada."

* * *

><p><em>NB: Ai gente, que capítulo fofo! E quente Tb... esses dois junto é sempre assim! Mas, vou te falar que ri muito do Draco correndo da Mione no final... qnta maturidade...kkk Comentem bastante pro próximo vir rapidinho! Bjinhus_

_N/A: _"Eu não quero ouvir nada de sua boca além de gemidos de prazer enquanto nós fazemos amor." _Acho que esta frase descreve esse capítulo! Essa reação não era beeem o que a gente esperava, mas com certeza atingiu nossas expectativas! Estou tão feliz com as reviews! Estou postando mais rápido graças a vocês que estão comentando! Confesso que embora sempre tenha meus 'comentadores' fiéis, quando mais gente começa a comentar fico realmente com vontade de traduzir mais rápido! Tem muuuuuita gente que colocou a fic no alerta e nunca comentou! Deixem pelo menos um 'ainda estou acompanhando', ok? Como prometido, as respostas dos reviews:_

_**Amanda Felton Malfoy: **A Narcisa e o Lucius dessa fic são maravilhosos! São raras as fics que as autoras retratam eles tão cativantes! E a Alice, para mim, é a personagem principal dessa fic. Quando aparece seeempre rouba a cena com suas fofuras! Beijos, linda!_

_**Ip S: **Quase pensei que tu fostes dizer "Nossa... Assim você me mata" (música horrível :X). Pelo visto, a reação do Draco não foi bem madura... ele realmente me pareceu mimado ao descobrir a verdade e não querer discutir o assunto ainda. Mas espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijões!_

**_MariDark: _**_Eu parei ali, porque a autora parou também! Mas traduzi rapidíssimo esse para diminuir a aflição de vocês! Espero que goste! Beijos! ;**_

**_Rafinha granger-potter: _**_Que bom que está gostando! Dá vontade de traduzir mais rápido quando escuto isso! Acho que você deu sorte por eu atualizar no mesmo dia hehehehe Não esqueça de deixar seu comentário dizendo o que achou deste capítulo! Beijões!_

**_Roberta Potter Black:_**_ Sim, e__le sabe! Que bom que tu estás gostando! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo e me diga o que tu achaste! Beijos, flor! ;**_

**_Flor Cordeiro:_**_ Não havia postado, porque não havia terminado de traduzir! O próximo ainda não terminei de traduzir também, mas postarei rápido porque ele é pequenininho. Contudo, minhas aulas retornam essa semana e então as atualizações serão feitas de 15 em 15 dias, ou enquanto não começar as provas, talvez consiga uma vez por semana. Vamos ver... Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijões!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Bônus  
><strong>_Traduzido por xCamila  
>Betado por Tonks Fenix<em>

_"Deixemos que outras penas descrevam a culpa e o desgosto." - Jane Austen_

_"Eu sei que não posso evitar coisas desagradáveis fugindo, mas eu posso fingir, não posso?" - Draco Malfoy _

_"A verdade vos libertará da culpa e do desgosto." - Hermione Granger_

Draco correu por todo o caminho até seu quarto, trancou a porta com magia, deu mais um passo e bloqueou-a com uma cômoda pesada em frente, apenas para o caso de Hermione ter o seguido até aqui. Deixe-a tentar lhe dizer o seu segredo agora!

Ele suspirou e caminhou até sua cama. Sobre o travesseiro estava o envelope com a foto de seu filho juntamente com um bilhete de seu pai. Ele se inclinou, pegou-o e leu o bilhete.

_**"Draco - Dentro deste envelope está a foto de seu filho. Lamento nunca ter te dito nada sobre isso quatro anos atrás. Lamento nunca ter perseguido o homem que tentou me chantagear. No entanto, uma coisa de que nunca irei me arrepender é de tentar protegê-lo. Você é meu filho e eu o amo, e um dia, você vai entender isso. Gostaria de oferecer um pouco mais da minha proteção com um pequeno conselho. Não abra isto até depois do seu casamento com a Senhorita Granger. Não procure essa criança ou a mãe dela até depois do seu casamento, e, por último, não peça à Senhorita Granger para dizer-lhe o segredo dela até depois do seu casamento. Não vai servir para nenhum propósito. Acredite em mim. Eu te amo filho, e eu sempre amarei. Seu Pai."**_

Draco amassou o bilhete, ia jogá-lo no chão, mas mudou de idéia. Apertou-o contra sua coxa para desamassar, e colocou-o dentro da gaveta de sua mesa de cabeceira. Ele sentou na cama, abriu o envelope, e tirou a foto. Era uma foto de um bebê careca, muito lindo e recém-nascido. Seu bebê. Alice.

Lágrimas encheram os seus olhos. Ele engoliu o grande nó que se formou em sua garganta, fazendo um som que era uma espécie de gemido estrangulado, em seguida, colocou a foto de volta no envelope, e pôs ambos na gaveta junto ao bilhete de seu pai.

Alice era a sua filha, a sua menininha, e ele não sabia o que pensar sobre isso.

Ele caminhou até o seu banheiro, despindo-se no caminho. O tempo todo ele não pensava em nada a não ser Alice. Aquela bonita, brilhante, encantadora menininha era realmente sua filha. Ela se parecia com ele. Observou isso no momento em que ele pôs os olhos sobre ela, com seus cabelos loiros, olhos cinzentos, e as mãos pegajosas.

A água quente do chuveiro caiu em cascata sobre seus músculos cansados, o rosto levantado para a água que caía, e ele fechou os olhos. Hermione Granger realmente era a sua mulher misteriosa. Ele muitas vezes se perguntou se esse era o caso. Ele tinha suspeitado por muito tempo que fosse. Afinal, ele esteve na mesma escola que a mulher por seis anos. Ele a conhecia a maior parte de sua vida - 18, quase 19 anos, para ser exato. Mesmo com o rosto dela escondido atrás de uma máscara e sua voz um mero sussurro naquela noite, no fundo**, **nos recônditos de sua alma, ele sempre soube quem ela era.

Pelo menos ele sempre tinha esperança que fosse verdade.

Draco Malfoy tinha passado a vida toda evitando coisas desagradáveis. Secou o seu corpo com uma toalha e, como estava na frente do espelho embaçado, ele ergueu a mão e soletrou a palavra no espelho. E-V-I-T-A-R. Que palavrinha engraçada. Ele odiava enfrentar coisas desagradáveis, sempre odiou e sempre odiaria.

Evitar. Ele apagou a maior parte da palavra no espelho com a mão, deixando apenas a letra 'A'. Em seguida, verticalmente, ele escreveu o nome de sua filha. A - L - I - C - E. Secouseu cabelo com a toalha, penteou-o, foi para seu quarto, vestiu uma calça e uma camiseta preta justa, um par de chinelos, e após remover os feitiços de bloqueio e a cômoda, saiu pela porta de seu quarto. Era hora de parar de evitar coisas. Céu ajude-o, era hora de ser um homem agora que ele era pai.

Ele se moveu lentamente quando passou pelo quarto de Hermione. Disse a si mesmo que ele não estava evitando-a. Simplesmente não queria perturbá-la. Ela provavelmente estava dormindo. Mesmo se ela não estivesse, nãoqueria correr o risco de vê-la. Se isso fosse evitar, então que assim seja.

Ele caminhou até o terceiro andar, passou pelo longo corredor, até a porta do quarto infantil. Abriu a porta silenciosamente e olhou para dentro. A pequena Alice estava sobre a enorme cama, parecia adormecida, seu dragão e sua tartaruga de pelúcia estavam ao seu lado. Tinha um livro empurrado parcialmente para baixo do travesseiro. Ele se aproximou. Ela parecia um anjinho. Parecia mais jovem, quando estava dormindo. Parecia diferente quando a boca não estava se movendo, o que nãoacontecia frequentemente. Sorriu com esse pensamento, porque já tinha pensado muitas vezes na mãe dela da mesma forma.

Ele pensou na foto do bebê escondida em sua mesa de cabeceira, e sentiu um pouco de raiva e remorso quando começou a se perguntar como Alice tinha sido quando era um bebê. Qual foi sua primeira palavra? Quando ela aprendeu a andar? Quando ela teve cabelo? Porque, aparentemente, como a maioria dos Malfoy, ela foi careca quando era um bebê. Ele se inclinou e tocou-lhe o cabelo comprido. De repente, sentiu vontade de chorar.

Ele havia perdido tanto. Kevin McKenzie teve as memórias da infância dela, o bastardo estúpido, e não Draco. Isso não era justo, e de quem era a culpa? Ele queria culpar Hermione, mas de alguma forma, simplesmente não conseguia. Sabia que ela provavelmente teria suas razões. Ela provavelmente tinha razões muito boas para fingir que outro homem era o pai de sua filha.

Exceto, que aquele homem não era o pai dela, Draco era. Ainda que essa menininha tenha dito que ela não queria outro papai. É uma pena. Draco era seu pai, seu verdadeiro pai, e ele não queria nada além do que ser um "Papai" para ela. Ele caiu no chão, de joelhos, ao lado da cama, pegou a mãozinha dela na sua e chorou silenciosamente.

Hermione Granger sentou no canto do quarto, no escuro, sem ser vista por Draco, e ela também começou a chorar.

Porque então ela soube que ele sabia.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Bônus fofíssimo! Peço desculpas por esses meses sem atualizações! É que final do ano me formo na facul e estava envolvida com meu trabalho de conclusão, que já foi finalizado e apresentado. Ou seja, as atualizações voltarão a ser na mesma frequencia de antes! O capítulo 20 já está traduzido e está aguardando betagem, até semana que vem já deve estar postado!  
>Beijões e agradeço a paciência! ;***<br>**Camila**  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Um Piquenique na Chuva Ganha de um na Sombra, mas Nada Ganha de um Pônei**

_"Ninguém é suficientemente digno para eles." - Jane Austen_

_"Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver o dia em que me sentiria indigno de alguma coisa, mas o dia em que essa menininha me chamou de Papai, eu senti que era um pouco indigno, e, talvez, um pouco feliz." - Draco Malfoy_

_"Estamos sempre felizes quando as coisas estão indo bem, e agora, tenho que admitir, eu não tenho certeza se as coisas estão boas ou não, então eu não tenho certeza se eu estou feliz." - Hermione Granger_

Hermione acordou na mesma cadeira onde adormeceu. Draco tinha deixado o quarto de Alice logo depois que chegou, ela permaneceu ali, e depois de um tempo, adormeceu. Antes de dormir, apenas balançou para trás e para frente, e pensou. Tinha muito a considerar. Ela tinha ensaiado cuidadosamenteo que diria a ele em sua cabeça. Sabia que ele ficaria bravo com ela nesta manhã, e ele tinha todo o direito de ficar, especialmente porque ele parecia estar com muita dor na noite passada, mas ela o faria **- **de alguma forma **-** ver que realmente sentia muito por todas suas mentiras e enganos, e que eles ainda poderiam seguir em frente. Ela desejava saber como ele soube. Quando foi o momento em que ele descobriu a verdade? Será que ele só descobriu a verdade na noite passada, por conta própria, ou ele já sabia há muito tempo? Seu pai tinha lhe dito, ou ele deduziu a verdade a partir de evidências?

A partir do momentoem que ela fez amor com ele há cinco anos, e concebeu Alice, sabia que esse dia chegaria. Quando ela entrou neste esquema de 'casamento de conveniência' com ele, sabia que teria de lhe dizer a verdade, esempre soube que ele provavelmente levaria a mal.

Ela nunca pensou que ele iria chorar. Isso partiu seu coração.

Ele provavelmente não queria mais se casar com ela. Lucius, Draco, Narcisa provavelmente já estavam entrando em contato com os melhores advogados mágicos de Londres, e logo que ela mostrar seu rosto esta manhã, eles lhe entregarão os papéis da custódia. Ela está, provavelmente, indo para a batalha de sua vida. Ela já enfrentou e venceu batalhas maiores, então não tinha medo de perder. Ninguém poderia tirar Alice dela. No entanto, ela estava com medo de perder o pouco de felicidade que acabara de encontrar com Draco.

Hermione deu banho e vestiu Alice. Sua menina estava com um humor brilhante e feliz naquela manhã. Aparentemente, seu 'avô' tinha prometido a ela um passeio com pôneis. Hermione sorria para tudo o que a filha falava, embora por dentro estivesse preocupada. Alice parecia tão feliz novamente, e Hermione não queria que nada estragasse a felicidade da filha. Sua menininha merecia a felicidade. Hermione já achou que merecia a felicidade também, mas agora não tinha tanta certeza. Talvez ela tivesse perdido a sua própria felicidade para o bem dos outros. Talvez ela tivesse desistido de todas as esperanças de felicidade como penitência por seus pecados. Isso não importava... fazia tanto tempo desde que Hermione teve qualquer verdadeira felicidade que ela não estava certa de que iria reconhecê-la de qualquer maneira. O máximo que ela poderia esperar era contentamento, e até mesmo isso parecia fora de alcance esta manhã.

Vestiu-se e banhou-se, em seguida, de mãos dadas, mãe e filha desceram as escadas. Hermione pensou em deixar Alice no andar de cima no caso de as coisas ficaram desagradáveis, mas se ela tivesse Alice com ela, pelo menos, as coisas poderiam permanecer civilizadas.

Elas caminharam até a sala de jantar, Narcisa e Lucius já estavam em lados opostos da mesa. Alice tirou a mão da de sua mãe, pulou até Lucius e disse, "Bom dia, Avô. Você disse que se não chovesse hoje, me levaria para os rochedos em um dos pôneis. Não está chovendo. Você viu?"

Lucius sorriu para a menina, mas antes que ele pudesse responder, Narcisa disse, "Alice, sente-se e tome café da manhã, e ninguém vai levar os pôneis para os rochedos. Você pode montá-los no jardim." Ela apontou para a cadeira ao seu lado. Alice correu para Narcisa, puxou a cadeira grande, e se sentou.

Lucius olhou para a porta, e disse, "Você pretende olhar para nós da porta durante toda a manhã, Senhorita Granger, ou vai se juntar a nós para o café da manhã?"

Hermione percebeu que Draco ainda tinha que contar a seus pais que ele soube, então ela cautelosamente caminhou para a sala de jantar e sentou-se ao lado de Alice. Ela ajudou a filha com seu mingau, enquanto Alice tagarelava para Narcisa e Lucius. No entanto, Hermione permaneceu quieta. Ela também não tocou no seu próprio prato, nem pegou café ou chá, quando a empregada ofereceu a ela. Ela estava nervosa demais para comer.

"É uma tradição dos nascidos-trouxas jejuar de manhã?" Lucius perguntou, olhando o prato vazio.

"Mamãe é uma nascida-trouxa", afirmou Alice, enchendo a boca com um pedaço de salsicha. "E isso não é uma coisa ruim, você sabe."

Lucius ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse, "Eu posso ver que ela está bem treinada".

"Agora veja, ela não é um cão para ser treinada", Hermione começou, mas ela parou de falar quando Draco entrou na sala. Estranhamente, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Ele caminhou ao redor da mesa, beijou a bochecha de sua mãe, dizendo, "Bom dia, mãe." Ele caminhou para Alice, beijou o topo de sua cabeça e disse, "E bom dia para você também, Senhorita Alice". Então ele parou junto à cadeira de Hermione. Ela olhou para ele com olhos curiosos. Ele pegou sua bochecha, inclinou-se, beijou a outra bochecha e disse, "E especialmente, um bom dia para você, amor".

Ele ajoelhou-se entre Hermione e a cadeira de Alice e pegou as mãos de Hermione entre as suas. Ela estava cansada e confusa. Estaria ele indo deixar a bomba cair agora? Ele disse, "Eu pensei que nós poderíamos fazer um piquenique hoje, você, eu, Alice e a babá dorminhoca. Parece que vai chover, mas se isso acontecer, nós voltaremos logo. Tudo bem?" Então, ele a surpreendeu ainda mais quando levou uma das mãos dela à boca, delicadamente, para dar um beijo na ponta de seus dedos.

Hermione queria saber que diabos estava acontecendo, mas em vez de fazer essa pergunta, ela balançou a cabeça. Ele sorriu novamente e se levantou.

"Bom dia, filho", disse Lucius de trás de seu jornal. "Presumi que você não ia vir até mim,então eu pensei que poderia dizer 'bom dia' para você." Ele fechou o jornal e colocou-o ao lado de seu prato.

"Senhor," Draco confirmou.

Que inferno estava acontecendo? Hermione olhou de um Malfoy para o outro e sentiu como se estivesse em um estado de sonho surreal, e ela realmente queria acordar.

"Você me ouviu, querida?" Narcisa perguntou.

"Mamãe, a avó lhe fez uma pergunta." Alice puxou a manga de Hermione.

"O quê?" perguntou para Alice, apenas para mover o seu olhar até Narcisa enquanto ela repetia a questão. "O quê?"

"Eu disse que espero que você não se importe se eu começar a planejar o casamento, pois não temos muito tempo. Eu pensei que nós poderíamos realizar o casamento aqui em Whitehall em um mês. Eu tenho um encontro com uma pessoa que planeja casamentos hoje. Temos tanta coisa para fazer, não é?" Narcisa repetiu.

Hermione simplesmente olhou para a mulher, estupefata.

"Eu não acho que Hermione se importe, não é, Hermione?" Draco perguntou-lhe.

Hermione se levantou e disse, "O que está acontecendo aqui? Como todos podem falar tão calmamente de casamentos depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Com licença, por favor." Ela caminhou lentamente para fora da sala, passou pelo hall, seguiu pela sala de estar, e então saiu pelas portas da frente e sentou-se nos grandes degraus de pedra da varanda. Ia realmente ser tão simples, tão fácil? E Phillipa e Talbert? E onde estava a raiva de Draco? Era esperado, e quando não veio, ela não sabia o que fazer.

"Se ela mesma quer planejar, eu entendo", Narcisa dissepara Draco, de volta à sala de jantar. "Talvez eu deva ir encontrá-la e explicar a ela que eu só quis ajudar, não assumir a coisa toda. Eu sei que ela teve uma experiência ruim com Phillipa noite passada, mas ela deve saber que não significou para nós. Eu quero que ela saiba que eu só quero ajudar." A mulher mais velha levantou de sua cadeira. "Eu vou encontrá-la e pedir desculpas, sim?"

"Não se atreva a tentar mimá-la e apaziguá-la", respondeu Lucius, pegando seu jornal e largando-o forte na madeira da mesa. "Eu acho que ontem à noite teve uma maior carga sobre ela do que suspeitávamos, mas ela é mais forte do que imaginamos, e se você correr até ela e fizer de ontem à noite um grande acontecimento, só vai servir para constrangê-la. Dê-lhe algum tempo." Ele pegou o seu jornal na mão e se levantou. Ele estendeu a outra mão e disse, "Alice, venha com o avô. Nós vamos passar algum tempo juntos antes de seu piquenique. Podemos encontrar os pôneis se quiser. Draco virá encontrá-la depois".

Alice se afastou da mesa e pegou a mão de Lucius. Olhou para ele e disse, "O que significa apaziguar, e por que você não quer fazer isso para a minha mamãe? O que aconteceu com ela na noite passada? Será que tem alguma coisa a ver comela estar chorando quando eu desci as escadas na noite passada?"

Draco bufou e quando Lucius lançou-lhe um olhar severo ele disse, "Tão pequena, e com as orelhas tão grandes, Senhor. Você deve ter percebido agora. Vá em frente... Explique-a o que você quis dizer. Diga a ela o que apaziguar significa, se é que você sabe."

Lucius estreitou seu olhar, pegou seu jornal de cima da mesa novamente, e atingiu seu filho na parte de trás da cabeça com ele, tão forte quanto ele pôde.

"Ow!" Draco ladrou.

"Eu não vou pedir desculpas a você, porque eu não desejo apaziguá-lo, filho", Lucius cuspiu. Alice riu, elea pegou no colo e disse, "Em vez de responder sua pergunta, que tal eu apenas dar-lhe um pônei? Gostaria de ter seu próprio pônei?"

Eles saíram da sala e Narcisa disse, "Essa menina vai ser tão mimada."

"Eu costumava ser o mimado," Draco disse, ainda esfregando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, "e agora, em vez disso, eu sou o abusado. E eu me pergunto o que há de errado com Hermione, no entanto."

"Seu pai está certo, filho, foi uma noite difícil, a noite passada", sua mãe respondeu. "Aliás, você e sua noiva se reuniram para ter aquela conversa? Ela lhe contou o segredo que ela queria que você soubesse?"

Draco não sabia se sua mãe sabia o segredo de Hermione. Ele tinha certeza de que seu pai sabia de alguma forma, mas ele não tinha ideia a respeito de sua mãe, portanto, ele não entendeu se sua linha de questionamento era para pescar alguma coisa ou mera preocupação. Decidiu ser parcialmente verdadeiro e explicou, "Não, nós decidimos esperar. Além disso, eu lhe disse que não queria ouvi-lo agora. Escute, eu não ligo para o que é o segredo dela de qualquer forma, pois eu ainda vou querer casar com ela, certo?"

"E o seu filho?" ela perguntou com cuidado.

"Tudo tem uma maneira certa de acontecer, e acontece quando é para acontecer, mãe, e isso é tudo o que tenho a dizer." Ele tomou um gole grande de suco, outro pedaço de pão, e se dirigiu para a porta. Precisava encontrar sua futura esposa. Precisava deixá-la saber que tudo estava bem, sem deixá-la perceber que ele sabia. Ele não tinha certeza de como agiria sobre isso, mas agiria, de alguma forma. De alguma forma, ele iria "apaziguá-la". Sim, isso era uma boa palavra para descrever.

Hermione estava encostada em um dos grandes pilares brancos quando Draco saiu pela porta da frente. Suas pernas tremiam e ela o olhou rapidamente por cima do ombro enquanto ele se aproximava. Ela tinha que dizer-lhe que ela sabia que ele sabia.

Ela encarou-o, levantou a mão para pará-lo e disse, "Draco, não diga uma palavra." Então, ela baixou a mão lentamente. "Eu vou dizer hoje, e se você quer fugir de novo, então foge. Não importa agora de qualquer maneira. Eu já sei que você sabe."

"O que você sabe que eu sei?" ele perguntou levemente, seus olhos dançando, embora sua boca estava inclinada para o lado em uma linha firme.

Um som estranho saiu de sua boca, que em nada se assemelhava a uma palavra, e ela gritou, "Eu vi você entrar no quarto de Alice na noite passada! Eu estava lá, no canto, na cadeira de balanço! Draco, eu sei que você sabe que ela é sua filha."

"Você estava? Eu sei? Ela é? Você sabe?" Ele caminhou em volta dela enquanto essas pequenas perguntas que saíam de sua boca. Ela se virou para continuar a enfrentá-lo. "Não seja tola, Granger. Eu sei muito pouco e, aparentemente, você também. Pensei que não íamos discutir tudo isso agora. Temos um piquenique para nos preocupar, e depois, um casamento para planejar." Ele estendeu a mão para fora passando pelo pórtico, a palma para cima, e observou, "Não choveu ainda, então está tudo bem."

Ela franziu o rosto todo, agarrou sua camisa, para mantê-lo ancorado em um lugar, e gritou, "Pare de falar bobagem! Você deve ter perguntas para me fazer! Você deve! Você deve estar com raiva! Você deve ter todos os tipos de coisas para me dizer!"

"Só porque você quer colocar alguma coisa para fora de seu peito, não significa que eu queira ouvir isso agora, amor", disse ele, completamente sério.

"Temos que falar sobre isso antes de nos casarmos, Malfoy!" Ela se afastou dele.

Ele riu suavemente, balançando a cabeça. Apoiou as costas contra o outro pilar, cruzou os braços, e disse, "Não, nós temos que casar antes de falarmos sobre isso, porque é isso que as pessoas normalmente fazem quando têm um filho juntos. Elas se casam." Ela fez uma cara triste, e ele ergueu a mão e disse, "Não, correção, elas costumam se casar e depois têm um filho, mas você e eu nunca fomos tradicionalistas, não é?"

"Esta é a parte onde você se torna cruel, e diz coisas cruéis, para me punir, sem ouvir as minhas razões antes? Porque, francamente, eu tive uma vida inteira de um Draco Malfoy cruel, e eu não sou uma fã dele. Eu também fiz um juramento solene de nunca me casar com outro homem que não seja bom para mim. Pode parecer banal, mas é importante para mim." Ela se afastou do pilar e começou a entrar na casa.

Ele também se afastou do dele, agarrou seu braço e disse, "Não, não me deixe."

"Então não seja mau, e me ouça", ela implorou.

"Eu não estava sendo mau, então me desculpe se pareceu ser, e eu não posso ouvir você. Ainda não e eu não sei por quê. Deixe-me lidar com isso da melhor forma que posso. Deixe-me lidar com isso na minha própria maneira. Eu vou fazer perguntas quando eu as tiver, e quando eu quiser saber alguma coisa eu vou contá-la, certo? Isso é o que eu preciso, amor. Eu preciso de você, eu preciso da Alice, e eu preciso fazer isso do meu jeito, porque, senão, é demais para mim. Eu estou acostumado a fugir quando as coisas são desagradáveis . Fiz isso minha vida inteira. Eu evito coisas desagradáveis. E estou tentando não fazer isso neste momento. Eu nunca fui um pai antes, muito menos um "Papai". Deixe-me enfrentar isso, por favor."

Ele a puxou para ele e a embrulhou em seu abraço. Sussurrava em seu ouvido, "Você pode fazer isso por mim? Pode tentar? Pode prometer que ainda vai se casar comigo, me fazer feliz, e nosdeixar ser a família que eu quero que sejamos, a família que destinamos ser? Eu não sei como isso aconteceu tão rápido e forte, mas eu amo você, Granger." Seus lábios se moveram atravessando sua bochecha. Ele beijou o canto de sua boca. "Você ainda vai casar comigo?"

Ela não sabia por que ele se sentia tão fortemente contra a saber toda a verdade, mas iria respeitar o seu pedido estranho. Ela queria casar com ele. Ela o amava, e provavelmente, há muito tempo. Ela tinha medo de quebrar seu coração de novo, mas todos aqueles que tiveram uma segunda chance no amor temiam isso, não é? Ela inclinou-se todo o seu corpo contra o dele em um ato de rendição e com uma mão em seu rosto ela disse, "Eu me casaria com você hoje, se você quisesse, Malfoy."

No final da entrada, fora da visão do casal, perto da porta da frente, Lucius segurava Alice nos braços. Ele apontou para Hermione e Draco e disse, "Veja, pequena Alice, eu lhe disse que sua mamãe ficaria bem. Eu lhe disse que Draco iria resolver isso e que você não precisava se preocupar. Agora, podemos ir escolher o pônei?"

Alice olhou pensativa para a mãe e para Draco pela grande entrada. Colocou a mão no peito de Lucius, sobre o coração, e disse, "Eu não quero um pônei agora, Avô. Acho que prefiro ir ao piquenique que com a mamãe e Sr. Draco."

"Alice, você me faz um favor?" Lucius pediu à sua neta.

Ela sorriu para ele e disse, "Talvez."

Ele riu e disse, "Boa resposta. Nunca se comprometa com algo até ouvir o que é. O favor é se você consideraria chamar Draco de 'Pai'? Eu acho que é importante para ele. Acho que o faria feliz, também."

Alice olhou para Draco e Hermione novamente. Ela fez uma cara engraçada a qual Lucius não soube descrever. Olhou de volta para o homem mais velho e disse, "Você vem para o piquenique com a gente?"

Lucius sorriu, sabendo que a menina estava _evitando_ a pergunta, mas ele disse, "Um piquenique? Você quer que eu vá a um piquenique?" Ele riu, colocou a menina no chão e disse, "Eu acho melhor não, mas vá até os seus pais agora, e os diga que está pronta para ir."

Ela acenou com a cabeça para ele, correu pelas lajes de pedra, gritando seus nomes enquanto corria. "Mamãe!" Hermione levantou a cabeça que estava encostada no peito de Draco e se virou para ver sua filhinha correr na direção deles. Quando ela estava quase os alcançando, gritou, "Papai!" com os braços estendidos.

Draco olhou rapidamente para Hermione, então ajoelhou-se, abriu os braços, e capturou sua filhinha firme dentro deles. Hermione assistiu-os, as mãos sobre a boca, divertindo-se com o fato de que a felicidade tinha, finalmente, alcançado a todos eles.

No andar de cima, Ingrid estava arrumando o quarto de Alice quando ela avistou uma carta fechada, dirigida a Alice, por incrível que pareça. Ingrid rasgou-a e começou a lê-la. Era de Kevin, datada daquelamanhã. Ela franziu a testa. Tudo o que dizia era, _**"Eu sinto sua falta Alice e eu vou te ver em breve, prometo. Ouvi somente esta manhã que a mamãe vai se casar novamente. Não se preocupe. Não vai mudar nada. Você sempre vai ser a minha garotinha. Não diga a mamãe que eu escrevi para você novamente, ok? Amor, do seu único Papai."**_

Ingrid sentiu tanta raiva! Primeiro, Alice mal podia ler além de poucas palavras, então Kevin pretendia que Hermione encontrasse essa carta, assim como pretendia que ela encontrasse as outras três cartas endereçadas a Alice que haviam chegado por coruja desde que elas haviam voltado à Inglaterra. Felizmente, Ingrid interceptou todas até agora e Hermione não tinha visto nenhuma delas. Ingrid não sabia como esta tinha ido parar no quarto de Alice. Depois que chegou esta manhã, um dos serviçais deve ter a levado até aqui. Ingrid já havia explicado cuidadosamente para Alice que Kevin não era seu verdadeiro pai, mas que era para ela não contar a ninguém ainda. Kevin ia estragar tudo, se ele continuasse escrevendo cartas para ela dizendo-lhe o contrário!

Ela decidiu que iria escrever para ele e lhe dizer para parar de interferir. Dizer a ele para parar agora! Ele tinha causado problemas suficientes para Hermione e para Alice. Ela não gostaria que ele lhes causasse mais nenhum. Levou a carta para o seu quarto, sentou à mesa, colocou a pena no pergaminho e começou a carta... _"Querido filho, você deve parar de escrever para Alice..."_, começava a carta.

-  
><strong>NB: Oi pessoal! Estamos de volta, e não poderia ser com um capítulo melhor! A fic só melhora daqui pra frente, e ainda tem muita coisa boa por vir! Continuem lendo e comentando! BJinhus à todos!**

**N/A: Heeeeyyy! Agradeço a paciência e espero que vocês gostem do capítulo! Continuem comentando! Esse Draco é lindooooo! *-* Quem quer um Draco assim levanta a mão o/  
><strong>

**Beijõões!  
>Camila<strong>


End file.
